


Rollercoaster - A Sequel to The Circle

by BneJovi, LadyXandria



Series: The Circle [6]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Best Friends, Betrayal, Bondage, Brotherhood, Car Accidents, Celebrities, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Falling In Love, Family, Femdom, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Medical, Mile High Club, Mistress, Multi, Near Death, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paparazzi, Parenthood, Romance, Sad Ending, Sequel, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Spanking, Suicide, Teen Romance, Unexpected Pregnancy, Wedding, partner swap, runaways - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: The Bryan and Bongiovi families are back! Set 14 years after The Circle in a story of love, betrayal, lust, and forgiveness.  David, Jon and their successful wives find their near perfect lives are turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

“Baaaaaaabe, can’t you just call and lie? Tell him I died?”

“That won’t be a lie. Because I’m gonna strangle you if you don’t stop whining,” Leesha replied, typing on her laptop and Julie laughing from the other couch. 

David rolled his head on the back of the sofa, looking over at his wife with pleading eyes. “That would be more welcome than getting my ass poked and prodded.”

“Now you know how I feel every morning,” Leesha chuckled, finishing off an email to their caterer and shifted her gaze to her husband. 

David gave her an incredulous look. “I thought you liked your morning poke…” Jon laughed from his spot next to Julie. Sixteen years together had seen them through good and bad times, aging and wrinkles, tears and laughter. Not to mention both families growing by two kids each.

Both men watched in adoration at their hardworking and persistent business wives hard at work with their party planning. It had been an endeavour started thirteen years ago after Julie and Jon’s honeymoon. 

Luckily with multi-millionaire husbands, they didn’t have to look far for the startup funds. Technically the boys didn’t really give them a chance TO LOOK for investors. David and Jon had split the initial $500,000 cost and helped get the girls established with the much needed lawyers and accountants. 

Once the Press got ahold of who had planned the elegant “Bon Jovi Weddings of 2013”, Julie and Leesha were the ones being sought out for promotions, interviews and event planning. Slowly their client list grew and read as a Who’s Who of the rich and famous. 

From High-end dinner parties, upscale and chic weddings to Mid-Class and corporate events, down to retirement parties and political events. LJ Entertainment was the hottest, most elite Jersey business.

After the added interest and just one year in business, the girls handed them each a check for $300,000 with a total of $3.5 million in revenue. Business only grew year after year as the girl’s expanded. Today it was Janelle Bryan’s Bat Mitzvah that held the wives attention.

“No. YOU like my morning poke. Have you ever gotten something hard pressed between your ass cheeks?” Leesha laughed. “Oh wait you have!”

He growled and pounced onto his wife, wiggling himself against her. “You said that would never be mentioned again…”

Jon snorted next to Julie, his arm draped over her shoulders. "Don't be a pussy, Lema. Just go get it done! It’s a colonoscopy, not chopping your dick off. Wouldn’t be the first time you've had something up your ass."

“Speaking of something up your ass, could I be a pain in yours and have you grab the decorations from the car?” Julie asked, giving Jon puppy eyes that he couldn’t resist.

“You’ve been a pain in my ass for nearly two decades and you still feel the need to ask?” Jon responded, slipping on his shoes and hauling himself from the sofa. “Lema, you need a finger up?”

“Fuck you,” David chidded, smacking Jon’s hand away. “Remember the night you asked Julie for some backdoor action. We never did get that anal plug back, did we babe?” Leesha shook her head. “That was my favorite one too,” David finished with a smirk. 

Jon halted and glared back at the two. “Wait that one wasn’t new?”

“Nah, Lema had used it a few times. I sterilized it though,” Leesha giggled and kissed Dave’s pouty lip and replied, “I ended up getting you another pink plug. Now quit whining and making trouble before I put you up for adoption on Twitter.” 

Jon slammed the door and the girls laughed. Leesha pushed her husband off her as Arielle and Ethan came running in, panting and sweating.

“Did you see the look on that old woman’s face, Scooby?” Ethan chuckled and raised the pitch of his voice, shaking his fist in the air. “You little bastards get off my property!”

David watched as Arielle threw her head back in a fit of giggles. Those two had been inseparable since birth; attending the same private schools, play dates any time as long as homework was done, and family vacations. 

It had only been in the last three or four years that he’d noticed Ari acting different around his son. Ethan had always kept his mind on football and would playfully poke her when she let a subtle compliment or comment slip. Seemed like yesterday Ari was kissing his cheek during Jon’s wedding and made Ethan cry.

Problem was she was too...free-spirited and out there to catch Ethan’s interest. David knew his son and saw the girls he would take out on dates. All of them were the opposite of Arielle. “Oy vey what angry call are we going to get now?” David asked, taking up sorting a box of pink and black decorations. 

Ari ran up and kissed her Godfather’s cheek. “Your son is being trouble. Not me,” she said with an innocent smile and made a halo with her fingers over her head.

“Are your horns holding up that halo?” David asked.

“Like father, like daughter,” Julie sighed with a pointed look to her first born.

Ethan laughed and sat next to Julie. “Don’t act like she doesn’t get it from you, Auntie J. You two still planning Janie’s bat mitzvah?”

“Why do you ask, kiddo?” Julie peer at him quizzically.

“Can’t a loving brother ask about his sister’s party?” Ethan gave her a charming smile he’d inherited from David.

“From these here loins did you come forth, spawn,” David said, pointing to his chest. “None of which includes innocence.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Jon said as he walked back in with the box he’d been sent to find, “Your poor mother, Lema, God rest her soul. To this day I don’t know how she coped with you.”

David stood with rolls of streamers and centerpieces in his arms. “With love, a firm hand and lots of sufganiyot,” he replied and took the decor into the party room. “Spawn, get in here and help!”

Ethan hugged his Aunt and joined his Dad and Jon in the next room. Leesha set her laptop on the coffee table and looked over at Arielle. “What was that little giggle earlier?” 

“What giggle, Sheeshee?” Ari asked and thumbing through the spread out magazines. Julie cast Leesha a questioning look.

“After Squirt’s imitation of that woman. Are you ever gonna tell him you’ve had a crush on him for what...two years now?” Leesha inquired to the young girl, crossing her legs and grinning.

“Ew I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ari looked up at her Auntie with a mix of looks ranging from embarrassment, shock, and horror. Her mother smirked at Leesha.

Leesha nodded slowly and smiled. “So the longing doll eyes you were giving him when Colty and Steph visited with the twins was…?”

“It- it was nothing, okay?” the young girl protested, ducking her head back into the magazine hoping to avoid any further interrogation.

“Well,” Leesha started, getting up to refill her tea. “Your ‘nothing’ was the same look I gave your uncle years ago…”

“What look did you give me?” David asked, dusting off his hands and grabbing his bottle of Coke from the table. Leesha’s eyes looked back and forth, biting her lower lip and raising her eyebrows at David.

“That one!” Julie pointed at Leesha, talking to her daughter.

“Oh so the same one you give Daddy all the time,” Ari snorted in derision. “I did not do that look!”

David clapped a hand on Ari’s head. “The look you give Ethan? Yeah you do,” he said and ruffled her hair.

Jon walked in as Ari was fighting off her uncle’s hand, “You getting picked on, babymine?” Jon asked.

“Daddy stop calling me that,” Ari pouted and rolled her eyes, “I’m sixteen in case you’ve forgotten.” She felt as though all the parental eyes were on her at the moment and all she wanted to do was slink away back to her own room. Jon stood propped against the door frame, folded his arms and chuckled lovingly at his daughter.

“Oh but you’ll always be our little Bug,” David cooed and pinched Ari’s cheeks.

“You know,” Leesha said, “Your assholeness has really increased in your old age. Maybe a finger up your ass will adjust that setting.”

“OH MY GOD I SAW JIJI AND JOJO’S CAR!” Janelle’s excited voice rang through the manor. A petite girl with wavy dark hair bounded into the room and jumped into Jon’s arms.

“Hey kiddo, you tryna knock an old man down?” Jon chuckled at the girl’s enthusiasm.

Janelle hopped down and ran over to hug her aunt, smiling and showing them her new braces with pink gems. “Damn...another pair, Lema? Can’t you have any kids with straight teeth?” Jon joked.

“Five sets of braces...all these kids better be showing teeth in pictures,” David said darkly, wrapping streamers around the pillars framing each doorway. Janelle and Ari sat on the floor, looking through photos on Pinterest and laughing over private jokes.

“Daddy!” Julie and Jon looked over to see their ten year old daughter, Samara, coming back from David’s studio. She gave the devil horns to David who stuck out his tongue and returned the horns to her. “Daddy…”

“Hey Sammy, did you break uncle D’s studio?” 

Samara held up a pair of drumsticks, ones that had been a custom made set for their late friend Tico, and frowned. “No, all good. I was just wondering who Tico is and why Uncle D has sticks with his name on them,” she said curiously.

Jon looked at his wife first then David, before leading his daughter to the sofa and sat her on his lap. He ran his fingers over the sticks fondly as he figured out how to explain their lost brother. The two younger girls stopped what they were doing also to listen.

“Baby, Tico was a very dear friend to Uncle David and me. To your mother and Sheeshee also. He was our drummer, our bandmate, but most of all he was our friend and brother. We miss him very much,” Jon said the last part hoarsely.

“Where is he, Daddy?” Sammy asked, her eyes darted to her mother and auntie who were holding back their tears. Her uncle was sitting on the sofa arm, his hand being held and kissed by Leesha.

“His heart didn’t want to work anymore. So he’s watching out for us all up there, in heaven,” Jon pointed up, “You know when it storms and the thunder cracks make you jump?”

“Uh huh,” Sammy nodded, she didn’t like storms and usually ran to her special spot to hide with her bear.

“That’s Uncle Tico counting us into a song,” David said quietly. “Fucker could always make the room shake.” He wiped away the dampness from his eyes and stroked his wife’s hair. “He’s the one that helped auntie and I learn about each other on the deepest levels.”

David and Leesha looked at each other and smiled, both stretching to share a deep kiss. Jon rolled his eyes. “She’s 10, Lema! Seriously!”

“So Sammygirl,” Julie said as her tears fell down her face, “When we say that storms aren’t scary, now you know why. It’s Tico getting ready to play for Daddy, Uncle Lema and Uncle Mookie too.” Sammy nodded in understanding but still thought that storms were a little scary.

“I didn’t know you had these,” Jon said to David, “When did you get them?”

“Shortly after the funeral,” David replied. “I got those damn MTV banana-looking maracas too.”

“Did I make you sad, Daddy?” Sammy asked tracing her finger down her father’s cheek following a tear.

“No Sammygirl, no you didn’t,” Jon looked into the matching set of his eyes, “I’m sad because I miss him.” Jon scooped his daughter into a bear hug and tickled her neck with his scruff, just like he does to Julie. The little girl squealed in delight, oblivious to the rest of the group wiping away tears.

David stood and said, “Jon,” and nodded for him to follow with Sammy. He led them through the foyer and down a long hallway, opening the door to his office and standing aside for Jon and his daughter to enter.

“What’s up Lema?” Jon asked, clearly a little confused as to what was so special about being in David’s office. 

David opened a drawer behind his desk and grabbed his keys, leading Jon through a sliding door and into his home studio. Their final album had been recorded and produced in this very studio rather than Jon’s studio in Red Bank.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before. Allie sent more than just the maracas and drumsticks,” David said quietly, watching as Jon put Sammy down in the spinning office chair. He unlocked a foam padded door and flipped the light switch on.

Inside was the Pearl drum set Tico used on his last tour before his death, his black gloves laying on the leftmost cymbal with a single wrapped Cuban cigar. On one wall behind the drum set was one of Tico’s paintings and one the other was a large black and white poster photo by David Bergman of Tico standing behind the drums, arms raised in the air and smiling. On the third wall was a group photo from their final show.

Jon let out a surprised gasp. He walked slowly over to the drums and ran a hand over the cymbals. He picked up the gloves and sniffed, the memories washing over him in waves. He felt David’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing in acknowledgment of his sadness.

“You- you kept all of this hidden in here?” Jon turned to look at his friend, “Why?”

David sighed and looked up at the picture of Tico. “Because it was too painful to stare at every day. I come in here to release my pain, not dwell on it. It’s only been recently we’ve been able to talk about him, J. You talk about Richie even less.”

“I miss them both! But,” Jon sighed sadly, “I know I can at least pick up the phone to Richie. We can’t do that with Teek.”

David tried to hold back his emotions but was betrayed when his eyes began to water. “Goddamnit I miss that fucker! I miss his embrace more than my wife’s sometimes.”

Jon pulled his friend into a tight bear hug as they both cried for their lost brother. Jon realised that, given their years of intimacy, David had felt Tico’s loss more profoundly than he had. If it had been Richie, he knew he would have had a hard time pulling out of the tailspin he would have gone into. 

And he almost had lost him only a few short years after Tico. Ava had rung Jon from the hospital as she and Rebecca waited for Richie to come out of surgery. Burst appendix. Because Richie had been a stubborn-ass male and let the pain go for too long, he almost paid the price with his life. 

Julie had put Jon on the next available flight to LA and Jon prayed all the way. He went straight to the hospital as soon as he landed and gave his other love a verbal dressing down for being so stubborn. He stayed for a week to make sure Richie was okay and, in the process, mended a few fences that the media had torn to shreds after Richie’s decision to leave the band.

“Daddy?” Sammy peered into the room and raced to her father’s side when she saw him hugging her uncle, “Is this him? Is this Tico? He looks nice. He has nice eyes.”

“Yeah Sammygirl, that’s Tico and these are his drums,” Jon nodded and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Can I play them?” Sammy asked, looking from her Dad to her Uncle and back.

“Sure thing, Munchkin,” David nodded, “Go get the sticks you had. You might as well use the best of the best.” Sammy raced from the room and was back in a flash. The men chuckled at her speed.

“Don’t hide ‘em anymore, Lema,” Jon said, “Please?”

David smiled sheepishly. “There really isn’t much room out here with my piano and the guitars. I could have the door removed…”

“Just don’t lock Tico away anymore,” Jon smiled and laid his hand on David’s chest giving a small pat just over his heart.

“Ooof…” The men looked down to see Sammy crawling her way back to the stool, wiggling between the wall and drums. David shook his head, put his foot on her butt and pushed her through the space. “Thank you!”

David and Jon stood and listened to Sammy bang rhythmically on the drums for about thirty minutes. “C’mon Sammygirl, let’s take your mother home, huh?” Jon held his hand out to his daughter, “You wanna get pizza tonight?”

“Ham and pineapple, Daddy?” Sammy asked.

“Oh you’re a monster,” David commented. “Pineapple doesn’t go on pizza...or burgers, no matter what your mother says.”

“Does so too, Uncle Lema!” Sammy grinned and poked her tongue out at him, “It’s deeeeeelish.”

“Try living in the house that puts pineapple on stuff,” Jon scoffed, “At least when the other kids are in town, we outnumber the girls.”

David shook his head. “Not on your life. I have a non-Jewish wife that makes a mean kugel AND lasagna. I’ll keep my ass firmly planted right here.”

“What’s koogul?” Sammy asked, trying to pronounce it correctly.

“It’s better than pineapple burgers, that’s what,” David said, picking up his niece and lifting her over the drum set.

“It’s called an Aussie burger, Uncle Lema,” Sammy corrected him and ran down the hallway. Jon laughed at the face David was pulling at his daughter.

“She’s got your attitude, Jon,” David pointed out. 

“Nah, man. She’s all Julie,” he laughed as they followed in the little girl’s footsteps. Julie was stretching and working out the kinks in her neck when the guys rejoined them.

“You all good, Rockstar?” she asked seeing her husband’s red eyes.

Jon watched David hug Leesha from behind and nodded to Julie. “Yeah, just needed some brotherly time. Shed a few tears, pick up a stripper or two, and we’re good.”

“Is that right?” she smiled and swiped her thumb under his eye gently sweeping away a stray tear, “Hey Leesh? Did you know about the strippers in your house?” She shook her head at her husband’s bad joke.

Leesha laughed as David swung her side to side in his arms. “Know about it? DB put a pole in our bedroom! The way he slides down it in a g-string it...well it’ll give you nightmares.” She ignored the offended expression David gave her. “His balls cut in half and his dick hanging halfway out of it. And the Dad-Bod makes me wanna lick him all over.”

Ari and Janelle walked into the room from the kitchen just at that moment, stopped and looked at the parents before making gagging noises and blocked Sammy from entering. “Eww you lot are so gross,” Ari said scornfully at her parents.

“How do you think you four party crashers came along?” David called over to the kids. “You all were the fastest swimmers!”

“I don’t swim though,” Sammy replied, peeking under her sister’s arm.

“That one’s all on you, babe,” Jon grinned at his wife.

“Ugh first Ari at our wedding and now Sammy,” Julie rolled her eyes, “Where did we go wrong?”

Leesha and David looked over, each raising an eyebrow at Julie, and said in unison, “Don’t remind us!”

“Don’t remind you of what?” Ethan appeared from the foyer with a blonde cheerleader on his arm. She was still in her uniform, with hair that was a little too rumpled for comfort, and waved at everyone.

“Where did you disappear to?” Leesha asked her son.

The girl gave them all a dazzling white smile and replied, “I’m Chelsea. Ethan was giving me the tour. You have a beautiful home, Mr. Bryan.” Her voice was bubble gum sweet and batted her lashes at David. 

Leesha raised an eyebrow at her husband. David coughed and said, “Thank you, Miss. But it was my wife who did the interior design.” He wrapped his arm around Leesha and kissed her cheek. “She’s the amazing one.”

Chelsea tilted her head and winked at David. “Of course she is. It’s beautiful, Mrs. Bryan. I’m so sorry for assuming. Oh Airy-fairy, I didn’t see you standing there.”

Julie watched her daughter carefully. She seemed to both shine from within when Ethan came in the room but crumple at the other girl’s greeting. Sammy pushed past her sister and sat on the floor at her parent’s feet. 

She was immediately assailed by the Bryan family dog, Edie, and the little girl fell over in giggles. Janelle walked past her brother and whacked him hard in the arm, mumbling something under her breath at him.

“Chelsea,” Ari said flatly as she walked past the new arrivals. She stopped beside her mother, facing both her parents before saying, “Can we go home now, please?”

“Why sweetheart?” Jon asked his eldest. Julie shook her head at him but he didn’t pick up on the clue.

“I- I don’t feel well, Daddy,” Ari said forcing tears. She knew every button to push on her father to get what she wanted.

“Honey, Leesha asked us to stay for dinner,” Julie said to her daughter.

“But Daddy promised me pizza tonight,” Sammy piped up. 

“Really Jon,” Julie was exasperated at her husband who just shrugged having no clue to his crime.

“Okay, okay,” Jon capitulated, “Sorry Leesh, raincheck?” Leesha nodded to him absently. “The Bongiovi bus is leaving in five minutes.”

Leesha walked up to Julie and stopped to whisper through gritted teeth, “If I find out that little hussy was in my son’s room, I’m gonna string them both up by their ankles.”

“Call me if you need help,” Julie said, “Hope it was just a little above the clothes groping and nothing too serious. I’m sorry about dinner.”

Leesha rolled her eyes and Julie followed her over to the oven. She bent in to check on dinner and continued, “Problem is David doesn’t think it's an issue. Chalks it up to boys being boys. Considering I found condoms in his bedside table, you may need to get the bail money ready.”

“Don’t do anything too silly,” Julie chuckled and hugged her friend, “We don’t need you in jail before the next function. Once in sixteen years is quite enough, thanks.”

Leesha parted from the hug but remained with their backs to the others. “Should I talk to E about it? David won’t and the last thing I need is my sixteen year old knocking a girl up.”

“Aren’t Colton and Stephie coming next week? Why don’t you get him to sound out his little brother?” Julie suggested, “I can clue Stephie in if you need me to?”

“That’s true,” Leesha relented, draining her wine glass. “I’ll talk to Colton. I’m sure he won’t mind. Still disappointed in David though. Plus did you see how that hussy was making eyes at him? It’s my house too. I sound like a jealous fangirl again, don’t I?”

“Old habits die hard, honey,” Julie said, “He only has eyes for you, you know that. She’s just a stuck up little girl. And if her mother is who I think she is, she’s the one you’d better keep an eye on!”

“My girls, let’s go,” Jon yelled from the front door, “Chelsea, can we give you a ride home?”

Ethan kissed Chelsea on the forehead and smiled. “She’s alright, thanks Uncle Jon. I invited her to stay for dinner.” Chelsea gave a wide beaming smile. Leesha looked over at Julie and growled low, muttering about chaining her up and taking a whip to the bitch.

“Sheath your claws, kitty-cat,” Julie said quietly with a chuckle before she felt an elbow on her shoulder. “David, keep your wife under control tonight, huh? At least while your son’s date is here? Love you, honey. Jon’ll have the car running already and arguing about pineapple on the pizza.” She kissed them both goodbye, grabbed her purse and laptop and fled out the front door.

Leesha held out her wine glass to David who took it with a smirk. “Refill?” He asked in a wiseass tone.

“And keep them coming…”


	2. Chapter 2

_Leesha: What time will you be here tomorrow? Caterer confirmed arrival at 4  
Julie: Is 2 early enough? I can do earlier if need be.  
Leesha: Make it 12? Need to bring Ellie to pick up her dress.  
Julie: Too easy, honey_

Jon looked into the bedroom and smiled at his wife, typing furiously on her phone. So many years had passed since that fateful meeting backstage and still he had a hard time tearing his eyes from her. Julie had stripped into her panties and Jon drank in the sight. 

Her hips and thighs were a tad wider from birthing two children, light stretch marks on her belly telling a story of each complicated pregnancy. The weight gain and depression, the labor, and late night feedings. She was beautiful and his, a confident woman who didn’t try to hide from her husband.

“What’s got my business lady’s attention?” He asked, pulling off his t-shirt and crawling into bed. Jon kissed her arm and nuzzled into her side.

“Party stuff,” she said absently, leaning into his touch.

_Leesha: In other news, Ethan tried to demand that hussy stay over  
Julie: Oh the hell NO! How old does he think he is??  
Leesha: An adult apparently. He and DB got into a big fight_

Jon’s hand slid under the covers and teased Julie’s thigh. “Any room in that busy schedule for me?”

“Give me a minute, Rockstar, then I’m all yours,” she replied, fingers flying on the touch screen. As she typed, Jon maneuvered the soft panties over Julie’s ass and down her legs. He tossed them across the room and wiggled his eyebrows.

Julie giggled at her husband and didn’t have the heart to resist. “I can do so much in a minute, Mrs. Bongiovi,” he chuckled, kissing down her shoulder and arm. His hand slid between her thighs and Julie licked her lips.

_Julie: Ugh...all sorted now? Hope you booted her home too  
Leesha: Under control. DB is cleaning as punishment for his angry outburst ;-)  
Julie: That’s been a while, hasn’t it?  
Leesha: A few years and yet here we are! Night xx  
Julie: Have fun, lady! See you tomorrow. Xx_

“Ugh!” Julie groaned and put her phone on the bedside table before killing the light, “Are the girls asleep? Sammy ate so much pizza tonight, I’m surprised she doesn’t wake with a belly ache.”

“What’s up, baby?” Jon said, momentarily giving up his quest, “Ari’s reading and Sammy’s asleep. There’s something else though, isn’t there?”

“Honey, didn’t you see the way Ari reacted when Ethan bought,” Julie’s nose crinkled slightly, “Chelsea in the room?”

Jon leaned over Julie and turned her light back on to see his wife as they spoke. “Obviously I missed something that wasn’t evident to my mere male eyes,” he frowned, “Care to enlighten me a little?”

Julie debated with herself about how much to tell Jon about his daughter’s crush on his best friend’s son. She sighed and decided on the safer option and said, “I’m not completely sure, but I think Ari may be getting bullied by Chelsea at school.”

“Why would Ethan bring a girl like that around if she’s like that?”

“Oh please! Cast your mind back to when you were sixteen,” Julie smirked, “and tell me what you were thinking about.”

Jon thought for a moment before nodding. “Point taken. I thought the sun and moon rose with Dot at the time, and look where that got me? Lema would be pissed if he knew.”

“Right? Leesha is pissed!” Julie pulled a face at the mention of his ex-wife then continued, “Ethan wanted Chelsea to stay over and shit hit the fan! That’s what the second last messages were about.”

“What was the last then?” Jon asked.

Julie smirked at Jon. “Punishment.”

“Oh? I need punishment too,” Jon chuckled, “I’ve been a very horny, naughty boy.” His hand slipped under the sheet again to graze down her skin.

Julie turned off the light for the second time and turned to her husband. “He’s cleaning. Do you still wish to be a naughty boy, Rockstar? I’m happy with horny,” she whispered with a smile and kissed him briefly before she moved down his body, disappearing under the covers.

Jon’s fingers tangled in Julie’s flowing locks, resting his head into the pillows and groaned when he felt her tongue slide up his cock. “What did I do to deserve such a treat?” he asked, pushing the covers down to watch his wife.

“Everything,” Julie said simply, swirling around the tip and taking Jon in fully. Her hand stroked behind her mouth and Jon moaned, his hips moving up to meet her. “It’s been a while, Rockstar.”

“Too fucking long, babygirl,” Jon replied. “Fuck I missed that warm mouth.” Julie took him deep and hummed. Their kids and the business had caused a major shift in their sex life. Jon was happy for any moment he could get alone with her.

The bedroom door swung open and a little voice came through the darkness. “Daddy? My tummy is sore.”

Julie stopped mid-suck and, with a small sigh of disappointment, quickly moved to her side of the bed as Jon dragged the covers up over his nakedness. Julie heard his small whimpers.

“It’s okay Sammygirl,” Julie said, scrambling for her robe at the end of the bed, “Daddy’s really tired, let him sleep, okay?” Julie squeezed his hand as she left the room to take care of their daughter, “C’mon honey, let’s go find something to help your tummy.” She shut the door and took Sammy to the bathroom.

*~*Leesha and David*~*

“Dad, what the fuck!” Ethan shouted once Chelsea’s car was a safe distance down the driveway.

David’s face was flushed and his breathing labored with anger. “Who the fuck do you think you are, Ethan Alexander Bryan,” he growled at his son. Leesha hurried Janelle upstairs to her room and told her not to come out. “You think I don’t know about you fucking girls in my house? Now you’re prancing them around like a fucking prize?!”

“Oh like you didn’t! I’ve heard the stories of you fucking ten chicks in one day, and you’re worried about me having one?!” Ethan’s voice raised to the same octave of David’s, his chest puffed up and ready for a fight. 

“I didn’t disrespect my parent’s home in the process and I sure as hell wasn’t 16!”

“You’re not a saint, FATHER! You’re a fucking hypocrite!” David’s hand came down with a loud slap against his son’s cheek.

“Ethan!” Leesha piped in.

“Quiet, woman!” David snapped and Leesha gave him a cold glare. “This is my home, you arrogant little shit! You won’t embarrass me or your mother in front of our friends again …”

Ethan sneered in David’s face. “Or you’ll do what, old man?” David’s eyes flashed and he wrapped his hand around Ethan’s neck, slamming him into the wall.

“David stop!” Leesha exclaimed desperately, rushing up and trying to break David’s grip. She looked between her son and husband, Tico’s voice ringing in the back of her head. Her tone dropped to a low and firm growl. “David. Let him go.”

David’s arm dropped at his wife’s words, his son not daring to move, and muttered, “Yes, Mistress.”

Ethan inhaled sharply at his Dad’s words. “Mom,” he said confused at the sudden shift in David’s face.

“Go to bed, Ethan. Now,” Leesha replied, not breaking eye contact with David. Ethan slowly side-stepped along the wall, watching as his Mom and Dad stared at each other.

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” David muttered.

“Be quiet,” Leesha replied. When she heard the door slam, she spanked David’s ass hard and said, “I thought you had finally learned how to control your anger and not allow it to boil over. I’m very disappointed in you, David.”

David bowed his head and nodded. “Yes, Mistress.” He gasped when her hand smacked him twice more. Given the height difference, Leesha was able to stand chest to chest with David and looked up at him, brown eyes on blue.

“Take off your shirt. Get in the kitchen and clean every dish, pot, and pan. I want them spotless, dried, put away and I don’t wanna hear one word from you,” she commanded. “You’re to think about how you treated me and our son tonight, how you can resolve it with Ethan and make it up to me. Now go.”

“Yes, Mistress,” David replied and hurried into the kitchen. He laid his shirt in a chair and set to work. Leesha took up her phone from the counter and sat on the sofa, keeping David within sight. She stretched her legs out over the cushions and texted the events of the night to Julie.

Once David had finished all the dishes, he moved around the kitchen cleaning off all the countertops, the fridge, stove, and oven. All leftovers were wrapped up and put away. “Shut all the lights off.” 

“Yes, Mistress,” David said quietly. He followed her command without hesitation, the mansion was plunged into darkness and he armed the house’s security system.

The only light was a dim orange from the lamp beside his wife and from the monitor showing all the exterior camera feeds. Leesha was finishing up her work when David came over and handed her a glass of wine. 

“Get down on your knees.” David sunk to the floor and bowed his head. “You finished everything?” Leesha asked.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And you realize how much of a shitheaded cunt you were to us?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Say it,” she growled.

“I was a shitheaded cunt to you and our Son, and I humbly beg for your forgiveness, Mistress,” David whispered.

Leesha smirked and sipped her wine. “Well let’s see how you’ve decided to get back into my good graces.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” David leaned his head in to kiss Leesha’s feet, rubbing them with his hands. He tried to remove her stockings, but she pushed one foot against his face.

“Did I tell you to take anything off me?” She asked with a sneer. “Did you earn the right to undress me, slave?”

“No, Mistress. I apologize, Mistress,” he replied. His lips trailed up her legs and thighs as she finished her wine, whimpering when she stood and walked towards the hallways.

“Crawl to me, slave,” she demanded. David got on all fours and slowly followed her through his office and into their playroom. Leesha slammed the door and locked it, forcing David onto his back and glaring down at him. “Such a pathetic excuse for a man.”

David drank in the sight of her stockings and a garter belt under the black skirt she wore. He watched as she slid her skirt and thong off, shoving it into his mouth and her essence dancing on his tongue.

Leesha spread her legs over him and stroked her clit lovingly, eyes locked on David and dipped into her wetness, swirling her finger between her wet folds. She licked the juices off and smirked, crouching over him to hover her pussy an inch or two from his lips. 

“How do my panties taste?” David could only blink his eyes slowly, growling playfully when she wrestled them from his mouth. Leesha slapped David across the face. “Disgusting creature.”

“Yes, Mistress,” David replied.

“Now apologize to your Mistress. No hands.” David stretched up and dragged his tongue bottom to top, flicking over the clit and suckling each fold between his lips. Leesha lowered herself to sit on him, rocking her hips and grinding herself into his face.

Leesha grabbed David’s hair and reached back to slap his hardening cock. A small moan of escaped him and his sucked back on her hard nub. He penetrated her with his tongue and Leesha’s juices dripped onto him. From clit to asshole, he indulged in his wife.

“Oh, that’s it. Be my good little boy,” she groaned and rubbed her clit furiously. “Open up.” She leaned back and David opened his mouth for her, flicking out his tongue. He whimpered as his wife came hard, squirting over his face and into his waiting mouth.

“Ah..oh thank you, Mistress. Mmm, thank you,” David moaned quietly, licking his lips and of every drop.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” she cooed and stood. “Pants off and kneel on the bed.” David did as he was told and his blood ran cold when he saw Leesha pick up a 3-tailed bullwhip, wooden paddle, and knife. “Time for the real fun.”

David exhaled and breathed, “Yes, Mistress.”


	3. Chapter 3

The intercom rang and jumped Leesha. She rushed over to it and saw Julie’s profile on the camera monitor, pressing the button to open the gates for her with a quick “Door’s open honey.” 

“Who’s that?” Came David’s voice from the other room.

“It’s just Julie. Are you two almost done in there?” Leesha called out, cracking open the door for her business partner. She couldn’t make out what David’s reply was and shrugged, poking her head into the room. Ethan and David were cracking jokes and she visibly relaxed.

Julie bumped open the door with her hip, her arms full with a large box and a small suitcase. “I’m here!” she yelled and kicked the door gently closed. Leaving the suitcase in the foyer, she made her way to the kitchen, dumping the heavy box on the countertop.

“Holy shit, sis!” Leesha exclaimed, hugging her friend from behind. “Did everything arrive on time?”

“Every piece,” she said with a flourish, pulling boxes of sugary confections in various hues of pink, “But wait till you see the best part. I got these specially made.” Julie opened one box and pulled out large black, white and pink lollipops each with ‘Janelle’ hand painted on one side and ‘Bat Mitzvah’ on the other. “There’s one for each guest. Do you like them?”

“These are amazing, girl! She’s gonna love them,” Leesha replied, examining one up close.

“I got a few extras too,” Julie said, “just in case.”

The girls were startled when David’s voice rang out, telling Janelle in Hebrew to get in the shower. She called back to her Dad, also in Hebrew. “That girl is gonna be the death of me,” David chuckled, kissing his wife and grabbing one of the lollipops. 

Leesha immediately grabbed it from him. “Sweetie, we have her ceremony at the synagogue and need to stand up with her in front of everyone. Don’t need you bouncing around from sugar.”

Julie chuckled at the look David had on his face. A little boy who’d lost his lollipop. “It’ll be bad enough later with all those kids with this amount of candy,” Julie chimed in.

David half limped towards the tea drawer, deliberating on which he felt in the mood for. Here and there, he made small whimpers and groans of pain. Leesha looked from him to Julie and attempted to hold in her giggle. “Poor thing can barely walk,” she whispered.

“It was that bad, huh?” Julie looked slightly worried, “Do you want to tell me?”

“Put it this way...he won’t be taking his clothes off in front of anyone other than me,” Leesha grinned. “Tico would be proud. Janelle! The hell are you throwing clothes over the banister for?!” She took off upstairs after her daughter slammed her door.

Ethan appeared a few minutes later, holding leftover or popped balloons. “Hey, Dad? We had a few casualties, but all the centerpieces and decorations are up.” David nodded and limped from the room, more than likely to hide in his office until he needed to get ready. Ethan hugged his Aunt and smiled. “Getting a little short, Auntie J.”

“Watch it, you,” Julie grinned up at the young man, “How're things, kiddo?”

“Strange as always,” he replied. “Maybe more so. Where’s Scooby?”

“They’ll be by later. Ari’s getting her hair done. Why strange, kiddo?” Julie cocked her hip against the counter so she could pay full attention to him, “Wanna talk about anything?”

Ethan looked over his shoulder to ensure his parents were still busy. He sat in one of the kitchen chairs and chewed on his lower lip, looking so much like his Father. “Well...Dad and I had a big blow up last night…” Julie nodded for him to continue, “Mom’s voice got weird. Deeper and even. Firm like a mom voice but...not a mom voice. Dad called her something and his face went completely blank. I feel awkward asking them about it...you know...coz parents.”

“Oh. Right. Well,” Julie sighed to herself, debating how much information to give him, “kiddo, your parents have a way of coping with stress that is a little different to how most people do. What works for them, doesn’t always work for others. I guess your dad was feeling a little stressed last night, huh? Why was that, Ethan?”

“He...copes by calling mom ‘Mistress’?” Ethan furrowed his brows. “Well...yeah...a little stress...ok well...no...he kinda blew his top. He kinda scared me, Auntie J. How does mom control him like that?”

“Oh honey, I’ve seen your dad when he’s angry. Many, many years ago and yeah, he can get scary when he’s in that frame of mind. Do you remember Tico, honey?” Julie asked. Ethan nodded, so she continued, “Well he figured out a way to help your dad, long before your parents got together, so he taught your mom how to do that as well. You don’t need to know the technicalities of it just yet, suffice to say everything they do, they do it with the greatest love and respect for each other despite what it looks like. Your dad would not deliberately hurt you or any of the family. Just don’t get near his elbows in a fight. Does that help, Ethan?”

“Does….Mom doesn’t hurt Dad, does she? Or vice versa?” Ethan was unable to hold the question back.

“Well..hell, how do I answer that one?” Julie looked at the child who was becoming a man before their very eyes, “Kinda, but they know what they’re doing, it’s with consent and not done out of anger. Let’s just put it that way. One day, all too soon no doubt, if you’ve still got more questions I’ll get Uncle Jon to explain more to you.” She caressed his cheek with love and kissed it gently.

Ethan smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Auntie J. Please don’t bring this up to mom and dad.” He grabbed some of the candy bags and glass bowls. “Here...I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, kiddo,” Julie smiled as he walked off then yelled after him, her Australian accent becoming broad, “Don’t eat too much of that, mate, or your guts’ll be garters.” 

“Aussie Aussie Aussie!” Ethan called back and disappeared into the party room.

“Oi Oi Oi!” she chuckled, “Brat!”

Leesha’s giggle could be heard coming down the stairs and through the foyer. “Old habits do die hard,” she said. “Finally wrestled my daughter into the shower. Hopefully don’t have to do the same for my husband. The ceremony is from 3-4. Caterer and cake should be here by 5. David! David!!”

“WHAT!”

“I need you to go get Ellie’s dress and shoes!!”

“Yes, Dear!”

Leesha looked at Julie’s confused expression. “Sorry. Yelling is basically the BCS aka Bryan Communication System.”

“I’ve got the caterer and cake covered hon,” Julie tried to soothe her friend a little, “Do you want to sit for a bit and have a coffee? Or maybe a glass of wine would be better?”

“Wine...please. I’ve been running around like a headless chicken all morning,” Leesha said, dropping into the chair Ethan had been in earlier.

Julie opened their fridge and pulled out an open bottle of wine, holding it up in a silent question and reached for two glasses. “So remind me how many are coming today? Just in case, oh I don’t know, you’ve invited more people than the last time I checked?” she asked as she poured them both a glass of wine.

“150 including our family and yours,” Leesha replied, smiling when David came in and kissed her. He planted a big kiss on Julie’s lips before running from the house laughing. “Goddamn Joker. That’s never changed.”

“He’s in a good mood,” Julie laughed and swiped at her mouth.

Leesha smirked to herself. “It’s an exciting day. Ellie’s becoming a Bat Mitzvah, he and Ethan apologized to each other and to me. Plus business is booming with us picking up Bay Head Yacht Club and Bella Vista Country Club as exclusive clients.”

“Here’s cheers to that, by the way,” Julie clinked her glass with Leesha’s.

“And the four million dollar contracts that came with it,” Leesha added on.

“So how bad did last night get?” Julie asked, serious for a moment. Her conversation with Ethan still at the forefront of her mind.

Leesha sipped at her wine and sighed. “A train wreck best describes it. They were yelling at each other. David slapped Ethan after a snide comment. Ethan pushed the right buttons and David slammed him against the wall. I did the only thing I could to stop it.”

“Which was?” 

“I channeled Tico and his training. Hated to do it in front of my own kid, but I had to stop David somehow,” she explained, resting her head in her hands. “Had David clean up the kitchen and took him into the playroom. He couldn’t even get up from the bed when I was done, so we ended up sleeping in there.”

Julie nodded, thinking for a moment, “Can I just say, without breaking confidence, that you might need to look at increasing your soundproofing for your playroom?”

Leesha looked up from a binder she was flipping through. “Uh...what? It’s on the other side of the house…”

Julie could see Ethan coming back with empty boxes, so she shook her head at his mother, “You didn’t eat all those marshmallows, did you kiddo?”

Ethan swallowed thickly and coughed. “No...not all of them…” He rushed over to break down the boxes for recycling and grab a Tab cola from the fridge.

“Turn around and let me see your face,” Julie winked at his mother. She smirked when they saw all the powder around his mouth and chin, “You big fibber! You could never resist marshmallows!” She poked her nephew in the ribs playfully.

“Like father like son,” Leesha chuckled.

Ethan wiped his mouth and flexes his arms. Thanks to him playing Junior Varsity Football and the boxing team, his muscles rivaled any senior at the school. “I’m a growing man, Auntie J,” he said and puffed out his chest.

She smiled fondly and nodded, “Yes, yes you are kiddo. You and Ari have grown like weeds lately.”

“You’re a growing man that reeks of boy sweat. Go shower,” his mom said. Ethan kissed her cheek and disappeared into one of the other five bathrooms in their home. “What were you saying about soundproofing the playroom?”

Julie considered her friend and said, “Ethan and I talked earlier about last night, but he asked me not to say anything to you. He...heard stuff and I think his father scared him a little last night. Please don’t make me tell you everything.”

“Oh shit...please don’t tell me he came looking for David,” Leesha begged, dropping her head on the table. Everyone in the family knew David could be found in his office or studio. If Ethan had come downstairs to find him…”Fuck. I’ll talk to DB. Maybe they could have a father-son talk about it.”

“Leave it as it is for the moment, but yeah maybe just suggest the soundproofing be upgraded,” Julie said, “Besides, I kinda offered to get Jon to explain things further if he needed more information. He’s a growing kid, as he told us just then. Talking to his parents about sex is just a no-go area at the moment.”

Leesha sighed and picked up her phone when it rang. “Hey D...the skull shoes right in pink? Yeah, she’ll love that…” The intercom rang once more. “Could you get that, Jules?”

Julie nodded and walked to check the screen, smiling when her husband’s face peered back at her, “Hey baby, come on up.” Julie pressed the button and the screen went black. She went to the front door and opened it, waiting for Jon’s car to pull into his spot. Sammy tumbled out first in her frothy pastel pink dress and ran to Julie’s waiting arms.

“Hey Sammygirl,” Julie kissed the top of her head, “Don’t you look pretty. Daddy did a good job with your hair.”

“Dad didn’t do it, Mum,” Ari said, “I did it. We’d still be at home if Dad was doing it.” She poked her tongue playfully out at Jon, who returned the face with a grin.

“I was banned from doing your hair when I got the brush stuck in it when you were five,” Jon chuckled, as he walked to his wife and dipped her into a kiss, “Hey you.”

Jon groaned slightly, “You been eating all that candy that was in your car, baby?”

Coming up behind the family was a black Lexus SUV with tinted windows. A tall and well-built black man with neatly trimmed facial hair and wearing full security detail stepped out. “Hey boss lady,” he greeted Julie in a deep voice. 

“Jon, let me up,” Julie hissed at her husband’s wicked smirk, “Hey Big Mike, I’ll be with you in a moment. Unless you wanna help me out here?”

“No ma’am,” Big Mike chuckled, “I’ll wait. Hey Shorty, don’t you look a picture today?” He bent down to Sammy’s level and said, “You remember that handshake we made up?”

“Uh huh!” she said proudly and they proceeded to show everyone, lightly slapping hands and pounding their fists together in complicated movements.

“Hey how you doing, Mr. Jon?” Mike asked and stuck out his massive hand to shake. Jon took it as firmly as he could. “Lil Mama around Mrs. B?”

“Inside, Mike, go on through,” Julie nodded and shooed him inside along with Jon and Sammy, before turning to her eldest daughter, “You look so pretty Ari, honey. Look what they did with your hair; turn around? Oh! The hairpins Daddy gave me on our wedding day.” Julie teared up a little at the sight of them as her daughter turned in a slow circle.

She had chosen a modest pale pink dress with mesh around the collarbone and neck, bedazzled with rhinestones on the bodice and pale pink shoes to match. “Dad tried to get me into a hideous fuschia strapless dress. Mom, I swear I almost puked,” she complained.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Julie chuckled, “Daddy doesn’t mean to do these things, he’s trying the best he can. Go inside now, I need to finish up and get ready myself.”

David’s Mercedes squealed up the driveway and he emerged carrying a large garment bag over his shoulders. “I swear to G-d you all better not send me into a dress store ever again,” he grumbled and stormed past Julie.

Inside Leesha took the bag from him and sent him upstairs to shower and dress. She beamed at Julie and Ari. “Ellie! Get down here and get your dress,” she yelled out. “Mike, come with me and we’ll discuss security detail tonight. Is Alan joining you tonight?”

“Yes, ma’am. He’ll be here in ten minutes,” Mike replied and followed Leesha into the kitchen.

“Hey Uncle Jon!” Ethan called out, coming out of the bathroom freshly showered with a towel tied around his waist. “Hey Scooby...nice dress,” he added on.

Ari had come to complete stop in front of Julie who ran into the back of her daughter, “Ari! What’s wrong? Did you have to stop like that?”

“Um s-sorry Mum, I didn’t…,” Ari’s voice drifted off as she watched Ethan race up the stairs, his skin glistening in the sunlight radiating through the high windows.

Julie watched Ari for a moment, then reached around and closed her daughter’s mouth for her, “You’ll catch flies, honey.”

“Hopefully catch something else,” Ari mumbled under her breath. “I’m...I’m gonna go see if Ellie needs help with her dress...or shoes...or makeup...or anything else…” 

“Uh huh...off you go,” Julie swatted her on the butt sending her racing upstairs, nearly knocking over her Uncle David on the way.

Good grief, Julie thought to herself, what is happening around here lately? Putting her eldest daughter from her mind for a moment, she walked into the kitchen and into chaos. Seeing Leesha pottering around with a pile of papers instead of getting ready, she whistled through her fingers and the room fell silent.

“Thank you!” Julie said, “Leesha, get your ass upstairs and start getting ready. Paperwork can wait! Mike, I don’t need to tell you what to do but can you please do it elsewhere? Sammy go play with the cat, not the dog, he’ll get you dirty. Jon, you can...you can pour me another wine.” 

Everyone blinked a few times before scurrying from the room, Sammy left her dad with a comment, “Daddy, mama said ass.”

Jon took Julie into his arms and kissed her cheek, “Nice one, boss.”

“I’ll wait till the others have left then I’ll go shower and change.”

“Can I help?” Jon wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.

Thirty minutes later, the entire Bryan clan had piled into David’s Navigator and headed off to the synagogue. Gabby had flown in from California and would meet them there along with Colton, Lily and David’s sister Michele.

Julie locked the door behind them and leaned against it. “Thank the gods our family isn’t THAT chaotic,” she said to Jon and kissed him sweetly.

“No we just have loud Italians and Aussie’s trying to talk over each other,” Jon replied, massaging his wife’s neck.

“Mmm that feels good honey, thank you,” Julie rolled her head forward as Jon kissed the nape of her neck, “but this is not getting me showered or dressed.”

“Spoilsport, just a little fun?” Jon slipped the buttons through on her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders, “I can lock the door and the girls are downstairs.”

“As tempting as that is baby, I just don’t have time,” Julie turned in his arms, slipping hers around his neck and smiled at his forlorn face, “but if you behave yourself, I might find a nice dark spot later and...dance for you?”

“Only for that promise, will I leave you be now,” Jon smacked her ass and sent her toward the shower. Julie locked the door and headed for the shower. After washing and scooping her hair into a towel, she dug out her makeup kit and set to work transforming her face into a smokey eyed vixen. 

With some setting spray to her face, she let her hair down and blow dried it into loose waves. She really was a minimal fuss kind of person physically, her only vanity was to visit the salon to be waxed, spray-tanned and highlights put into her hair. 

She took her dress off the hanger and laid it on the bed as she rolled on some lace top sheer stockings. Thinking about what she’d promised Jon she slipped the dusky pink dress over her head leaving her underwear in her suitcase. 

Julie applied the final touches to her makeup, adding a gold and diamond clasp to her hair and slipped on her shoes. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and was delighted at how the fabric fell around her. 

The thigh-high slit was subtle rather than glaringly obvious and the spaghetti straps showed off her bare shoulders. She added her Double S pendant that sat beautifully between her breasts. Smiling at her reflection, she imagined what Jon’s face was going to look like when he saw the dress.

Julie made her way down the stairs to the sounds of babyish squeals. She followed the sounds to the kitchen where she found Jon surrounded by all his girls. She stopped in the doorway and smiled at her family. 

Stephie was sitting beside her father with Isabella, Jon’s arm firmly around his first born’s shoulders. Ari was hanging on every word her older sister was saying and Sammy was playing with Zoey on the floor.

“Nana!!” Isabella called out and broke away from Steph, running up to Julie, her curls bouncing with every step.

“Hi there Bella-baby,” Julie cooed, burying her nose into her hair and breathing deeply, “Where’s my Zoe-bear?” Julie looked down as she felt a little hand slip inside the dress slit and around her leg in a pint-sized bear hug.

“Wow mum, you look amazing,” Stephie said, standing to give her a hug. “The cake lady arrived when you were in the shower. She’s in the party room setting up.”

Julie kissed her step-daughter’s cheek. “Thanks, honey, when did you get here?”

“About 20 minutes ago. Had to drop Colton off first,” she replied.

“Of course, I’m so happy to see you all,” Julie spied Jon over Steph’s shoulder, “Just excuse me for a minute though while I check on the cake. Jon, can you come with me for a moment?” 

“To the ends of the earth, baby,” Jon smiled and rescued Zoey from under Julie’s skirt before kissing his wife, both little girls giggling at their grandparents. Steph rescued her parents from her children, handing one over the back of the sofa to Sammy.

Jon followed Julie into the party room, pulling her into a darkened corner before she could get very far and pushed her up against the wall, claiming her mouth greedily. Jon’s hand slipped inside the break in fabric and ran his hand up her leg, groaning deeply when finding no extra layers of underwear.

“Argh, you tryna kill me, baby?” Jon smirked as his hand wandered around over her ass cheek.

“I did promise for later,” Julie sighed as his fingers went exploring, her head dropping back as he nibbled up her neck, “but now will work too.”

“Mum, catering is here!” Stephie called from the foyer.

“NO! Fuck!” Jon cursed, his head dropping onto Julie’s shoulder in defeat.

Julie snickered and patted his back, “Later, Rockstar, I promise.” She left him slumped against the wall and went to see the catering people.


	4. Chapter 4

***~*Bat Mitzvah Party*~***

“Ladies and gentlemen, B’nai Mitzvahs and all those in between...A vision of teen beauty is walking the red carpet. I wanna hear you all screeeeeeam for the newest Bat Mitzvah...Janelle Chya Rashbaum!!”

Everyone cheered and the bright lights danced over the entrance. Smoke machines created columns on either side and Janelle entered on her Dad’s arm. Her shoes with black and pink skulls of David’s choosing, the dress a black rhinestone bodice with a knee-length pink tulle and chiffon skirt.

David, looking dapper in a black tux with a pink vest and tie, spun his daughter down the glittery pink runner that was laid out to the dance floor.

David Bergman snuck through the crowd, snapping photos as David and Janelle danced to an instrumental version of I Got the Girl from Bon Jovi’s Crush album. David provided the lyrics, singing to his youngest while Janelle danced around him.

The crowd clapped along and a few chuckled at David’s attempt at dancing at 64. As he sang, “But the queen of hearts will always be a five-year-old princess to me,” David knelt down and slipped a pink diamond and platinum tiara on Janelle.

She sat on her Daddy’s knee and hugged him tight when the song was done. “Thank you, Daddy,” she said into his neck. 

“Love you, Princess. Now go have fun with your friends,” David whispered back and kissing his daughter’s cheek. Everyone snapped photos and cheered loudly, the two taking a bow and the DJ launching into a playlist of Janelle’s favorite songs.

Leesha handed David a drink when he flopped into his chair, taking off his jacket and tie. She smirked and undid the first three buttons of his black dress shirt. “Much better,” Leesha said with a wink and scratched her fingers through David’s chest hair, which was slightly greyer these days.

“Feeling a bit puffed there old man?” Jon ribbed his friend, “Nice dancing by the way.”

“Fuck you. Last time I checked, your moves were depleted,” David threw back, sipping the Fireball Leesha gave him.

Ari looked over at Ethan who had been allowed a glass of wine. “What about you, Shaggy? How are your dance moves?” Leesha and Julie noticed the girl’s eyes flit down Ethan’s chest and shoulders then back up with a smile.

“Better than my old man’s,” Ethan scoffed, “C’mon Scooby, I’ll show you.” He held out his hand to her and led her out to the dancefloor.

“They look pretty cute together,” Jon smiled benevolently. Julie threw her hands up at her husband’s blinkered eyes when it comes to his daughters.

David snorted into his drink. “Bout fuckin time.” Leesha smacked her husband’s chest. “Damn woman, you wanna get rough this early in the evening?”

“Rockstar, where have you been the last, what six months?” Julie asked David, “I swear your gray hair is affecting your brain.”

“All I know is that one daughter has already been seduced by the Bryan Charm. They look cute...it doesn’t mean I want them together,” Jon commented.

“Honey, I hate to tell you this, but I think Ari’s crushing hard on Ethan,” Julie stroked her husband’s cheek fondly. She watched him as the cogs fell into place. He sighed and shook his head.

“What’s wrong with my charm, fucker?” David asked, setting his drink down. “We Bryan men know how to court a young lady...then cuff her to the bed and spank her ass until she agrees to go on a date.” Leesha averted her eyes at the words and innocently sipping her martini.

“Watch it, motherfucker,” Jon bristled, “that’s my family you’re talking about there.” 

David straightened up in his seat and turned to Jon. “Were you trying to imply my son isn’t good enough for your daughter?”

“David, behave,” Leesha cut in and David relaxed back in his chair.

Julie and Jon blinked at the shift in David’s demeanor. “Now I see what he was talking about...that is strange to watch,” Julie said quietly.

David perked an eyebrow at Julie. “Who was talking about what and when?”

“Ah... nothing,” Julie shook her head at David, cursing herself for saying anything out loud, “I was talking to myself.” Julie shot a quick glance as Leesha before turning her attention to the dancefloor.

“DB, could you be a darling and go get us drinks?” Leesha asked, stroking his cheek and brushing their lips together. He nodded and left the table. Leesha slid into his chair next and leaned into Julie. “Jules, the fuck is going on? Who was talking about what? And don’t give me that nothing bullshit.”

“Damn it, please don’t back me into a corner?” Julie said, “If Ethan needs an adult to talk to other than you guys, you can’t make me go back on my word. Please?”

“Ethan?” Leesha’s eyes darted around for a moment, recalling their conversation from earlier. “Oh fuck...no…”

Jon looked between the two wives, completely lost on the conversation and what exactly was going on. “Please just drop it for tonight, Leesh,” Julie pleaded, “Tonight is all about Janelle. We’ll discuss Ethan later.”

Leesha whimpered and slid back to her seat, grabbing Jon’s wine and downing it as well. “Don’t tell David. He’ll be mortified.”

“I won’t and I promise we’ll talk but not tonight,” Julie said, “Let me see if I can run it by Ethan first, okay?” Leesha nodded and watched Ethan and Ari on the dance floor. Both were laughing and having a great time, Ethan spinning and twirling her.

David set two drinks in front of his wife and went over to the table where their kids were all sitting, pigging out on sugary sweets and buffet food. “I’ll take these off your hands,” he said, scooping up Zoe and Isabella. Neither Stephie or Colton complained, both letting out a sigh of relief.

“Savta!” Zoe cheered and reached out for Leesha.

“Petite lune,” Leesha cooed in French, taking her granddaughter.

“C’mon Rockstar, let’s leave the girls with the other side for a bit,” Julie stood and held out her hand to Jon, “We had our cuddles earlier, and I promised you a dance.” She chuckled when her husband leapt up quickly.

“Let’s go,” Jon grinned, kissing the girls on the head as he left. Julie lead him out to the dancefloor and moved smoothly into his arms as they swayed together amongst all the youngsters. “Care to tell me what that was all about, baby?” Jon asked his wife.

“Not yet, honey,” Julie sighed sadly and kissed Jon, “Not here anyway.”

“Mmm you’re right. Not here.” Jon pulled her toward the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses then headed toward David’s studio. He opened the door, allowed his wife to enter then closed it off to the rest of the world.

“Now, before I call you out on your promise of a dance, wife,” Jon said as he poured the wine, “you’re gonna tell me what the fuck’s been happening under my nose recently.”

***~*Arielle and Ethan*~***

“Your moves are just like your dad’s, Shaggy,” Ari teased. She laughed as Ethan flailed around like a fish out of water.

Ethan put a hand over his heart and gave her a wounded expression. “Ooh I’m wounded, Scooby,” he said with a pout. “How about we go grab a drink? It’s a little hot in here.” He didn’t wait for her to answer, taking Ari’s hand he led her off the dance floor. 

He stopped briefly at the table where his nieces were gettings quality time from his parents. Ethan removed his vest and tie, draping them over his chair. “You two behaving?” David asked him.

“More than you and mom,” Ethan retorted and walked over to the drink bar with Ari.

“Is everything okay between you and your Dad?” Ari asked. 

Ethan shrugged and pulled Ari from the party room when his parents weren’t looking. “Good as it can be, I guess,” he responded, slinking down the hallway and through the rec room.

“I thought we were getting a drink?” Ari questioned, looking back at the kitchen.

“We are,” Ethan answered and pushed the white sliding doors open. “No better place for a drink than the bar. I just never specified which bar.” He gestured for her to enter and locked the doors behind them. “Dad keeps the good shit in here.”

“Ethan, we shouldn’t be in here. What’s gotten into you?” Ari watched him find two glasses and place them on the wooden bar. He pulled bottle after bottle down and sniffed each one till he found one that he liked the smell of and poured half a glass each.

“Scooby, my Dad’s been a complete fucking asshole lately. That’s what has gotten into me. He’s pressuring me with sports, college...and just an all around asshole,” Ethan confessed. “Then last night the fucker tried choking me against the wall.”

“What? Why?” Ari gasped, “Why would Uncle Lema to that?”

Ethan shrugged and pushed a glass to Ari. “Dunno. Mom told him to stop in this weird tone and suddenly Dad’s her bitch. All I know is when I’m 18, I’m out of this fucking house.” He unbuttoned all except the bottom two buttons of his shirt and drank from his glass.

Ari took a tiny sip, screwing up her nose at the taste and felt the burn down her throat before the warmth flooded her, “Ugh! You can’t leave, Shaggy. What will I do?” 

Ari took another sip, slightly more this time. If Ethan can do it, so could she. The warmth was spreading throughout her body. She couldn’t tell if it was from what was in her glass or the fact that Ethan’s shirt was giving her flashes of his chest. She tried to peek again.

“Come with me. We’ll go to college together and say a big Fuck You to our parents who treat us like garbage.” Ethan grabbed the bottle and sat down on the floor behind the bar, undoing the remaining buttons and gulping from the bottle. “Back here. Nice and cool,” he said.

Ari knelt down opposite Ethan, watching her best friend drink from the bottle again. “Shaggy, please don’t drink so much. Talk to me? Ethan?” She knew if she used his name instead of their usual nicknames, he would know she wanted to be serious.

“Have you ever wanted to switch lives with someone? Anyone?”

“What? Like have I ever wanted to be...Chelsea? Maybe.”

Ethan looked away embarrassed. “No, not like her. Just someone without the Bryan or Bongiovi name? I feel like that’s the only reason girls wanna go out with me. Coz of Dad’s name and money.”

“Seriously? You have a problem with all the girls at school hanging off your every word?” Ari scoffed, “It sure looked like a problem last night.”

“Do you have an issue with girls hanging off me? Sounding more like a jealous girlfriend right now.”

“I- I just want you to be happy, Ethan,” Ari said, “I’m- I’m sorry for caring.” She sniffed and started to stand. 

Ethan reached out and took hold of Ari’s arm, stopping her movements. “I’m sorry, Scooby.” He swallowed thickly at her glare and added, “Please don’t leave. No more talk about the other girls.” 

Ari eyed him suspiciously but sat back down, throwing her right leg over his. “You know you inherited the stubbornness and temper from Uncle Lema,” she said, reaching out to take the liquor bottle from Ethan. “Only made worse with alcohol.” 

She replaced the cap and haphazardly placed it back on the bar. Ethan pulled Ari closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Can you keep a secret?” He asked.

Ari nodded, her heart thumping hard in her chest. Ethan had held her before either playfully or if she needed a shoulder to cry on, but something about this felt…different. Her arm against his bare chest, his warm breath on her neck. “Of course, Ethan. Always.”

“I’m not completely sure just yet, but I asked Auntie J earlier and...I think mom and dad are hurting each other. Physically. Last night after Dad and I fought, mom sent me to my room. But I came down a couple hours later, you know to apologize to Dad and be the bigger man. I went to his office and heard him yelling out in pain from the next room. I think mom was getting violent with him. Maybe she’s just had enough of his shitty attitude,” Ethan confessed, tightening his grip around Ari’s waist.

“Ethan, you know your parents love each other,” Ari said, reaching up to tangle her fingers through Ethan’s hair. “You can’t think like that plus you don’t know for sure. Why don’t you sit down and ask them?”

“What would I do without you, Scooby?” Ethan asked and gave her a warm smile.

Ari looked into Ethan’s eyes and tweaked his nose. “It would be such a cold empty life,” she giggled and her breath caught when he pecked her lips softly. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment, moving back closer and closer…

“Ari? Ethan?” David’s voice called out.

“Shit my Dad’s coming,” Ethan said, their lips so close. Ari sighed and stood up, straightening her dress. Ethan buttoned his shirt and quickly put the glasses in the washer. He took Ari’s hand and as he was reaching out for the door handle, it slid open to reveal David and Leesha.

“What are you two doing in here?” Leesha asked, bouncing Zoe on her hip. 

Ethan held tight to Ari’s soft hand. “Just needed a quiet place to talk.”

David perked his eyebrow when he smelled the cinnamon whiskey on them both. “How much did you drink?”

“A half glass, I promise,” Ari replied quickly. David handed them both breath mints.

“Just return to the party and no I won’t tell your parents, LadyBug,” he said kindly. The couple smiled knowingly at each other and watched as their son and best friend’s daughter walked back to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

The three months following Janelle’s Bar Mitzvah had seen a wave of new clients and event bookings. Add to it David's new musical going into Broadway production, there wasn't a lot of allotted social or relaxation time. Both couples were swept up in the flurry of business and Sammy had started begging for drum lessons. “I wanna be as good as Tico,” she had told them with a beaming smile.

They gave in and, after the little girl had called excitedly to tell her aunt and uncle, David came right over with a pink Pearl drum kit. “Same brand Tico used,” he told his niece and handed over a set of his old friend’s black drumsticks. “Just promise me you’ll take care of these and practice practice practice.”

David managed to teach Sammy the first half of Livin’ on a Prayer with Jon playing along on his guitar. He could no longer hit any of the proper notes, so Dave took over the singing. Sammy was elated and talked Julie’s ear off that night about her lesson.

“Uncle Lema taught me how to peddle and boom boom boom,” Sammy rattled off, pretending to bang on cymbals in midair and headbanging.

Saturday rolled around and the boys had arranged for Colton and Steph to pick up Janelle and Sammy. Ethan had suggested to Arielle about going to the Seaside Boardwalk to meet up with a few friends and crash at one of their beach homes. 

“Just keep her safe so Jon won’t hunt you down,” David said, looking up from strumming his guitar. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for their group to stay at the beach for the weekend, so David didn’t give it a second thought.

Ethan fist-bumped his Dad and left. “I’m almost ready!” Leesha called out from upstairs.

“You said that two hours ago, darlin'!” David joked. “I’ve almost finished writing a song in the time it took you just to do your hair!”

David’s driver texted to let his boss know he was outside. “Coming coming coming,” Leesha repeated, putting on her earrings as she came downstairs. She stopped at David’s wide eyes. “What? Is the leopard print too much? Too short?”

“You look gorgeous, my Queen,” David said with a low growl, spanking her ass when she grabbed her purse. Outside Mike greeted and opened the door for his bosses. The ride to Red Bank wouldn’t have been bad if David had been able to keep his hands to himself

Teak Rooftop was a crowded Jersey Shore hotspot, upscale with the laid back vibe one would expect. David gave the reservation name to the Host and they were led to their table. Today was a special one. A double date to celebrate the anniversary of the day the couples had met.

Leesha’s phone buzzed and saw a message from Julie. “15 minutes away. Be there soon.”

“Did you talk to Julie about tonight?” David asked, ordering four drinks and a couple appetizers. 

“Yeah and she’s excited about it. Promised that she wouldn’t say anything to Jon,” she told her husband. The two shared a scorching kiss. “You’re sure about this? Last time we played with Richie, you got a little huffy.”

David nodded and said, “200% sure.” The cocktails arrived and he grabbed Jon’s, taking out a small bottle from his jacket. He took two blue pills from it and crushing them, quickly stirring them into the drink and stirring until they dissolved. 

“Is that really necessary, D?” Leesha asked as David slid the drink back.

“If you two are wanting us both to last that long, yes it is,” David said, drinking the Bourbon in front of him. The appetizers had just been set down when Julie and Jon were brought to the table.

Leesha stood to hug them both, showing her short leopard print dress with a plunging neckline to her stomach and black stilettos. Her SS medallion was nestled between her breasts and Jon’s eyes darted down then back up. “Beautiful as always,” he commented.

“Really? It’s not too low in the back?” Leesha turned around to show Jon the open back that dropped just above her ass. The only thing holding the dress up was a single black halter strap around her neck.

“Hell woman, a handkerchief would cover more than that,” Jon chuckled, “you won't hear any red-blooded man complain.”

Leesha giggled and playfully pecked his lips. “You’re so sweet.” She looked over at David who was eyeing Julie like a hungry man, the sexy brunette holding back a purr at the sight of David's beautiful ass in black dress pants.

“My my isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” David said and licked his lips.

“Gotta problem there, David?” Julie grinned at her husband’s friend, “Did I forget something?” She skimmed her hands down her little black dress. She’d spent a lot of time finding the perfect dress for tonight. The lace insert at her thigh protected her modesty as the opposing side scooped down to just above her knees. Spaghetti straps held the loose bodice in place as her pendant also dipped between her breasts. The hours in the stores with Leesha were worth it just by their husband’s looks.

“We’re lucky men, D,” Jon smiled helping his wife take a seat before sitting.

David chuckled and sat opposite of Julie. “Oh, luck doesn’t even begin to describe it, my friend.”

“I see you’ve ordered for us, thanks man,” Jon raised his glass and took a sip, oblivious to the smirks between David and Leesha, “Cheers. Here’s to our beautiful wives.”

“And here’s to my loving, talented husband with another show going to Broadway,” Leesha added on, raising her martini to David.

“Hear hear,” Julie agreed and grinned into her glass when Jon drank deeply. 

“Easy there, Cowboy,” Leesha simpered to Jon. “Savor it.”

They sat and talked about everything, except the kids. Tonight kid talk was off limits. Leesha made a point to lean on the table, her cleavage more pronounced, and giving Jon a full view. The waiter came to take their food orders and another round of drinks.

Julie excused herself for a moment, “I’ll be right back, don’t have too much fun while I’m away.” She stood and walked behind David and trailed her hand along his shoulders as she headed to the bathrooms, her heels and the alcohol giving her an extra wiggle in her step.

“I need the little girl’s room. Be right back, boys,” Leesha said with a wink, stood and stretched to make her dress rise up for Jon and David’s viewing pleasure. She peeked back before pushing the door open and seeing Julie leaning against the counter. “Have their tongues left the floor at all?”

“I don’t think so,” Julie chuckled peeking over Leesha’s shoulder. “You look amazing, honey, that was such a great choice of dress. Jon seems to like it too.”

Leesha blushed. “Same with you. Look...what we talked about is still on...but…DB kinda…”

“Kinda what?” Julie quizzed as she stepped into a cubicle.

“DB slipped Viagra in Jon’s drink,” she confessed. “Your hubby is gonna get insanely horny...and an issue may...arise. Several times tonight.”

Julie was still sitting on the toilet when she squealed, “He did what?” She finished up, flushed and threw open the door. “When did he decide to do this?”

“Just today but he’s been planning his revenge ever since Jon replaced his conditioner with straightening solution,” Leesha told her friend. “You remember how pissed he was.”

“I do! They just never grow up, do they?” Julie checked her reflection after washing her hands, “Girl, you better leave enough in Jon’s tank for me later!”

Leesha laughed and threw her arm around Julie’s shoulders. “Honey, you’re gonna be fucking my husband. YOU won’t have anything left in your tank. I just hope you really understand what you agreed to.”

“After so many years of being around you both, I think I have a pretty good idea,” Julie kissed her friend and winked, “Let’s go have some fun.”

“Yeah, you keep that in mind. You know him but you’ve never been in bed with him. Least I know what I’m getting with Jon.”

“Oh, you think so, huh?” Julie opened the door and motioned for Leesha to lead the way.

Back at the table, the boys were discussing the upcoming Super Bowl over more drinks and the main entrees. “No worries, girls. They were brought out not even two minutes ago,” David said, smiling at them both. “Did you have girlie chit-chat in the shitter?”

“Hmm, wouldn’t you like to know? Maybe we had a bit of fun in there by ourselves,” Julie smirked at him as she sat down again, Jon’s hand brushing down her bare back, straying close to the hidden zipper at her waist and giving it a tug.

“Are you ok over there, Johnny?” Leesha asked. “Your face is looking a little rosy.” 

“It’s getting a bit warm in here,” Jon shrugged, “But it could just be the fact that the two hottest women just walked back into the room.”

David rolled his eyes and winked at Julie. They tucked into their tender steaks and Leesha stole a glance at Jon. She nudged off one of her shoes under the thankfully long tablecloth and found Jon’s leg. Her foot snuck under his pants and teased his calf.

Jon cleared his throat and took another drink, fanning his face and shifted in his seat. “Everything good over there?” David asked with a smile. 

“Yeah...yeah of course,” Jon replied, looking over at Julie with a smirk. “Already getting frisky,” he whispered in her ear. She only grinned and slowly ate her steak. Jon peeked down and was surprised to see his wife’s feet stretched out towards David.

The foot was halfway up his thigh and he shot curious looks to David and Julie, both of whom ignored it. Leesha, however, was playing with her drink straw and winked when their eyes met. Jon glanced under the table again and Leesha’s foot pressed into his crotch. Jon let out a short yelp.

Julie raised her eyebrow at her husband and smirked. “You okay, honey?” she asked innocently.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” David cooed. “What about you, Jules? How’s that margarita?”

Swiping her finger slowly around the rim of the glass then slipping it into her mouth to lick off the salt, “It's the perfect mix of salty sweet. I love it,” she smiled invitingly, “Wanna try?”

David perked an eyebrow and reached out for Julie’s drink. He examined it before sliding his tongue along the glass, holding her eyes and sipped at the drink. “Perfect indeed,” he replied and handed it back. 

“Now try it this way,” she said as she slipped her finger through the crust again and held it out for him. David took hold of her wrist and wrapped his lips around her finger, his warm wet tongue swirling and she visibly shivered.

Jon whimpered at the sight and Leesha’s foot massaging him mercilessly. He watched as David nodded to the girls, who stood up at their agreed ‘go ahead’ signal. 

David called for the check and discreetly took one of the blue pills with his glass of water. The wives kissed their respective husbands, smiled at each other and switched sides. “10 minutes, outside,” David typed in a message. “Come here, you bewitching woman,” he said, reaching to Julie.

Julie giggled as David pulled her onto his lap, wrapping one strong arm around her waist. She inhaled deeply the intoxicating fragrance of cologne and aftershave. “She was right. You do smell nice up close,” Julie said, licking her lips.

“I’m glad you approve, Jules,” David replied, leaning in and pressed his lips to the pulse point on her neck. He felt the rush of blood quicken.

“Oh very much so,” she said. David’s tongue trailed up to her ear and suckled on the lobe. He tossed a shiny silver credit card on the table for the server without pulling away from his new toy. His eyes darted over to his best friend and wife, the latter of whom was slowly unbuttoning Jon’s shirt.

“Having a hard night, sweetheart?” Leesha simpered in Jon’s ear, kissing his cheek and her hand roaming down his belly. 

Jon groaned and shifted in his chair again. “Getting harder by the minute.”

“You can thank my dear husband for that,” Leesha chuckled, smiling over at DB who broke away briefly from Julie to shake a prescription bottle at Jon.

Jon sees the blue pills in it. That fucker gave me goddamn Viagra?? He pushed Leesha’s hand to his crotch and she squeezed, making Jon groan. “He wants to play with fire? Bring it!” David signed the receipt with a $500 tip and looked at his phone.

“Car’s here,” he said. “Come. Tonight we will release the beast that dwells in your delicious body, and I’ll spend the night teaching it to purr,” David whispered hotly in Julie’s ear and smacked Julie’s ass as he pushed her up from his lap.

“Careful, Curly, this kitten has claws,” she smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Then you know a good kitten purrs for her Master,” David growled and pushed her towards the exit.

Jon, however, grabbed Leesha’s arm to stop her from standing. “Julie knows not to wear any panties when we go out, does the same apply to you?” She bit her bottom lip at Jon and shook her head. “Take them off and hand em over. Now.”

Leesha lifted her ass a bit to slide the lacy material down her legs and held it out to Jon with a small smile. “Hey, you two coming?” David called out. Jon and Leesha hurried to catch up with their friends, piling into the Ford Expedition.

Once the privacy screen was up Jon said, “So when did you three cook this evening up? And why wasn’t I consulted?” He arched his eyebrows in his wife’s direction.

“It’s more of a...pleasant surprise this way, baby,” Julie smiled, her fingers toying with David’s hair and legs draped over his. 

David’s hand teased up Julie’s long legs and tugged at the lace of her dress. “Just one last thing…”

“What’s that?”

David nodded to Leesha and they both removed their wedding bands. He held it in his palm and showed it to Julie. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, Jules. Tonight you’re mine,” David whispered.

Julie looked over at Jon to gauge his reaction. He blinked slowly and, with an incline of his head in approval, slid his wedding ring off also as Julie followed suit. David handed the gold and silver diamond bands to Leesh, who placed them in a small jewelry box and stowed them in her clutch.

“Now where were we?” Jon murmured as he pulled Leesha back into his arms and claimed her mouth, his hand slipping into the neckline of her dress.

“Like what you feel, Rockstar?” Leesha cooed, her hand massaging the bulge in Jon’s pants.

“Mmm I do!” Jon smiled as he slipped the fabric from Leesha’s breast to see the piercing he’d found. He dipped his head and ran his tongue over the platinum bar, the diamond ends sparkled in the dim lighting. Leesha sighed and dropped her head back as his tongue laved at her nipple, flicking and nipping at the bar, sensations shooting through the nub.

From the other side of the car, Dave whispered into Julie’s ear, “Jon has no idea what he’s in for. Neither do you. Come sit on my lap, kitten, and tell me what a good girl you’ve been.” 

A visible shiver of anticipation ran down her spine. Julie meowed sweetly and climbed onto David’s lap and rubbed her face into his neck. “But Sir...what if I’ve been a naughty girl?” She slowly unbuttoned David’s shirt, silently comparing him to Jon, running her fingers through his chest hair.

David slid his fingers up Julie’s inner thigh, hands cupping and kneading her ass. “No panties. Such a good little Kitten. For you and this killer body, I’ll ensure that you can’t stand when the night is over.” 

“Promises, promises,” Julie said flirtatiously, scraping a fingernail down his chest to his navel and she undulated gently on his lap. David’s hand spanked her left ass cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss, their lips and tongues locked in a fierce battle.

Jon heard Julie moan from the other side of the car, he cracked an eye open to watch his wife make out with his best friend as he played tonsil hockey with said best friend’s wife. Just like our own little porno, he thought to himself. His hands gripped the fabric of Leesha’s dress, bunching it up a little higher.

Leesha snuck a peek at Jon through her lashes and grinned against his lips. “You’re nothing but a dirty little voyeur, aren’t you?” Leesha’s eyes darkened and her lips were parted.

“It’s fucking hot, why wouldn’t I like to watch?” Jon smirked, his pants becoming more constrictive.

Leesha grabbed Jon’s face with her hand and forced him to look into her eyes. “You’re either gonna take advantage of what you can get tonight, or I’m gonna go over there, eat your wife’s juicy pussy and you’ll gonna get nothing, now what’s it gonna be?”

“Depends on what I’m gonna get tonight, sweet thing?”

Leesha ran her fingers through Jon’s soft gray hair, pulling it gently to start out. “Anything so long as you ask nicely.”

Jon’s mouth parted and he licked his lips. “I want it all,” he whispered.

“Well then let’s give them a show then, Rockstar,” Leesha cooed, dragging her nails over Jon’s arms and chest as the car pulled up outside the familiar stone mansion.

They climbed out from the car, Jon and David both tipping the driver, and David took Julie into his arms. “Baby, you remember how I told you years ago that I’d have you eating out of my hand?” He asked and Julie nodded with a roll of her eyes. “It’s finally time to deliver that promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jon had pinned Leesha into the front door, ravishing her lips and neck as she fumbled with the house key. “Hang on there, cowboy,” she moaned and unlocked the door. They stumbled into the foyer, Leesha wrapping her arms and legs around Jon. 

“I’ve waited long enough, little girl,” he protested. Jon scooped his hands under Leesha’s ass and walked blindly by memory to the living room. Barely inside the room, Jon slammed Leesha up against the wall as he devoured her mouth. 

His calloused fingertips brushed through her hot slit causing them both to moan. “Yes, Daddy,” she whimpered. Leesha dropped one leg down to the floor for balance as Jon ground his drug-enhanced body against her. “Is that all for me, Daddy?”

“Just for my good little girl,” he replied. Jon’s free hand found the tie to Leesha’s dress beneath her hair and with one swift tug, the fabric fell from her luscious breasts. His eyes drank in the sight before him and scooped each of her breasts into a hand as Leesha started to ride his leg he’d slipped between hers. 

Her head fell back onto the wall, soft moans flowing from her lips like a fountain. Words failed her at that moment. Jon suckled at each tasty globe with relish, teasing each nipple with his teeth and tongue.

Jon shucked his jacket from his shoulders and ripped at the buttons of his shirt, one or two going flying off into the carpet. He released Leesha’s lips and pulled away from her to let the dress drop to the floor. She was a vision of deliciousness in nothing but her high heels.

“You’re still overdressed, Daddy,” Leesha sighed. “May I help with that?” 

“You may,” Jon said, bracing his hands on the wall either side of her head. Leesha gingerly pushed the torn dress shirt from Jon’s shoulders, her tongue trailing up his chest and savoring the salty sweetness of his skin.

The taste was so different from David’s and she lost herself. Leesha pulled the zipper down carefully, whimpering as Jon sprung free from confinement. She helped unlace and rid him of his shoes, laying the dress pants next to them and taking him into her hand. 

Leesha swirled her tongue around his cock head, dipping into the small slit and smiled at the oozing liquid. “Mmm, you’re so sweet, Daddy,” she muttered, licking him like an ice cream cone in the summer heat.

“Fuck that feels amazing, little girl,” Jon groaned, “But I wanna taste that honey dripping down your leg.” He slowly slid a finger up the inside of her thigh, causing Leesha to shiver and break out into goosebumps, bringing his fingers up to show her.

He moved gracefully to his knees and gazed up at the woman before him, his hand slowly moved down her flank, scooping her leg over his shoulder and inhaling deeply of her heady aroma. 

“Mmm like a good wine, little girl, this needs to be savoured slowly,” Jon murmured against the soft flesh of her thigh, teasing her with the stubble on his cheeks as his hands grazed gently up and down the backs of her legs with soft swirls. He gently nosed around her lower lips, puffy and rosy from arousal, before laying little barely-there kisses over her moist heated flesh.

Leesha’s legs quivered and she moaned, “Oh fuck...savor me, Daddy.” She held onto his hair and the smooth wall behind her for support.

“Thought you never ask,” Jon sighed. His arm slipped around the leg over his shoulder, laying his palm flat against her belly, therefore, opening her up to his ministrations. Jon took a leisurely slow lick through her secret inner flesh as he felt her belly constrict beneath his hand. 

“Mmm oh god,” she wiggled into his tongue and causing his nose to rub violently against her clit. “Oh fuck, Daddy! More! Please, Daddy!”

His free hand sought out Leesha’s piercing, tugging gently as he took another swipe, then another before sucking her clit between his teeth and teasing it unmercifully with his tongue. Jon trailed his fingertips from the bejewelled nipple, down under the swell of her breast and over the gently bumps of her rib cage. He noted when she twitched as he passed over erogenous areas, teasing them to a point of distraction but never ceasing his ministrations between her thighs. 

Fingers roamed lower over her belly and hip, pausing when he felt the slight indentations of stretch marks from childbirth. He took a moment to raise his head and gaze at Leesha’s lovingly. Leesha shook her head in a moment of vanity, “Don’t”. 

Jon smiled at her and whispered, “But they’re beautiful.” Jon worshipped Julie’s as he believed they were a sign of the strength that women had to create life, carry a child and go through unimaginable pain to bring that child into this world. He lay small loving kisses over the ones he could see and Leesha whimpered at the sight.

Sitting back on his heels, he watched his own hand slip into her slick folds. His hand on her belly dipped lower so he could hold her open to his hot gaze. The dark pink flesh was warm and fragrant. He could see when Leesha clenched her inner muscles. “Please Daddy, I need your kisses there,” Leesha begged, “Touch me, please, Daddy.”

Jon couldn’t resist any longer. Trailing his fingertips through her moisture, he slipped two fingers deep within her folds. He groaned, “Fuck you’re like molten lava, little girl,” as he worked two fingers in and out, her juices coating his hand easily. He slipped a third finger in and felt her squeeze around them when he curled his fingers and found the hidden spot of spongy flesh.

“Oh! Yeah, Daddy, just there...harder… faster, mmm,” Leesha begged as her fingers dug painfully into his hair.

“You want it faster, little girl, you got it, baby,” Jon smirked and increased his tempo significantly, using his thumb and mouth to tease her clit at the same time. Leesha screamed in delight as Jon played her body like his beloved Takamine. 

Moments later, Leesha’s body tensed and spasmed as she came hard. Jon pulled his fingers from the vice-like heat moaning as he felt Leesha’s juice fall hotly and copiously on his chin and down his chest. He lapped at her like a dying man at an oasis as wave after wave of orgasm shook her core. 

“Nectar of the gods. He’s a lucky man, little girl,” Jon said from below her as he licked his lips, his face slick. 

 

***~*David and Julie*~***

David locked the door and armed the alarm system, leading Julie through the foyer and into the lounge, grinning at his wife writhing against the wall and Jon’s head between her legs. Opening the home app on his phone, David started a playlist of easy listening and slow jazz, finding it hard to ignore the hand reaching for his belt. 

He tossed his phone on the coffee table and hauled Julie against his body, letting her feel his excitement for her. Julie moaned at hardness and her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. “Eager, are we?” David asked.

“Maybe just a little,” Julie breathed. “You aren’t?” 

David caressed her cheek, brushing back a stray lock of hair. “You’re forgetting, Kitten. My desire and lust are controlled, unlike you and Jon.” David slipped easily into his domspace, his fingers grasping Julie’s hair. “Now...did you ask permission to undress me?” 

Julie peered into those mystical blue eyes, ones that still held the same sparkle, and was surprised by the words that left her mouth, “No, Sir. May I remove your shirt, Sir?” 

“Good, Kitten. Yes, you may,” David smirked.

Julie stepped closer and reached out to smooth her hands over his chest before sliding the buttons slowly through the small holes on his red shirt, exposing inch by tantalizing inch of flesh. “Thank you, Sir,” Julie cooed.

Slipping her hands inside the open shirt, her fingers scratched through David’s chest hair. She felt the heat rising from him and his steady heartbeat beneath her palms, pushing the cool cotton fabric from his shoulders.

Julie took her time to map out the different contours and textures of his skin, mentally comparing them to her husband’s. David lifted her chin and rewarded her with a warm wet kiss, her bottom lip captured between his. Julie melted into his kiss and slipped her tongue to touch his lips.

He laid kisses along Julie’s soft jaw and up her neck. “How easily I'll extract those moans of pleasure from your lips as I worship every inch and curve of your flesh,” David whispered hotly in her ear.

“Oh…” Julie gasped lightly.

David slid the straps from Julie’s shoulders, nudging the dress to fall away from her body and left her in black stilettos. He sank lower to follow the curves of her hips and belly, his lips dipping into her inner thighs and he stopped. 

“Hmm...Interesting ink, Kitten,” David stated, running his finger over the calligraphy tattoo ‘Property of JBJ’ and smirked up at Julie. “Too bad I’ve never been one for following the rules.”

David kissed the tattoo and nuzzled his nose into the dark blonde hair at the apex of her thighs. He spread her labia and flicked his tongue out for a taste, circling her engorged clit and pulling the bud with his lips. His hands held her ass, spanking and kneading several times and making her bend back.

“Ooh... fuck!” Julie groaned and sank one hand into the golden curls in front of her, the other went to her own breast.

David chuckled and gave her clit a hard little suckle, licking up her stomach. He slapped Julie’s hands away from pleasuring herself. His eyes and tongue savored her large mounds, nipples hardening into stiff peaks between his fingers. 

He straightened up and towered over Julie, his eyes piercing hers and reading her feelings like a book. David had wanted her for so long and it had practically driven him into madness. “Kneel, Kitten,” he said.

“Yes, Sir,” Julie replied and swallowed, biting her bottom lip, and lowering herself to the floor slowly and as elegantly as possible. 

David gently kicked her knees apart so her thighs made a V formation. “Palms up and head down.” Julie placed her hands palm side up on her thighs and bowed her head, mimicking how Leesha would present herself to David. 

He left the room for a moment before returning with a thin black collar and leash in one hand, a hair tie and a leather flogger in the other. David kicked off his shoes and closed the gap, his hand grasping the evident bulge. “You remember your safeword, Kitten?”

“Yes, Sir. Red to stop and Yellow to slow down,” Julie said, staring at the floor. David leaned down to gather Julie’s hair into a high ponytail then wrapped the thin collar around her neck. He buckled it into place and attached the leash to the O-ring. “It’s so pretty, Sir.”

David tugged on the leash to straighten Julie’s posture. “Undress your Master, Kitten. Slowly.”

Julie reached up pensively and unbuckled David’s belt, pulling it slowly through the belt loops and placed it on the table. Her fingers slid his zipper and the single button open, nails scratching down his legs as she removed his pants and socks. 

She licked her lips as his cock sprang free and gazed up at him through her lashes, whispering, “Anything else you wish, Sir?”

“Kiss it and say, ‘Thank you, Sir’,” David commanded, his eyes darkening.

“Thought you’d never ask, Sir,” Julie cooed and bent forward, pressing her lips to David’s cock head in a firm kiss. “Mmm...thank you, Sir. May I give it another?”

David smirked. “You may.” He watched her tongue sweep out and savored a drop of his offerings. “That’s it, Kitten.” He held tight to the leash and her ponytail with the other.

Julie licked just under the tip, fluttering around each vein and ridge. Her lips wrapped around the thick shaft and she devoured her husband’s best friend. She inhaled David’s scent embracing her, Sandalwood with a hint of peppermint. “Permission to speak, Sir?” Julie asked.

“What is it, Kitten?” David caressed her cheek.

“You smell….absolutely divine,” Julie replied, a reverence lacing her voice. Her lips sheathed his cock, nose pressing into his dark blonde curls. She hummed and moaned contently, hallowing her cheeks as she pulled back up his length. “Now I see what the attraction for Leesha was.”

David chuckled and groaned as Julie’s hand followed her lips, little twists and flicks of her tongue making his head drop back. He winked at Jon, who looked over from a writhing Leesha, his face glistening with her sweet juices.

“Just remember that tattoo, brother,” Jon snarled at David.

“Not tonight, JBJ…” The blonde man groaned as Julie took his cock deep into her throat.

Jon perked up and ignored Leesha’s whimpering. “The fuck you say, man?!”

David smirked and yanked at the leash. “Tonight this pretty Kitten is mine.” Julie pulled off his cock for a moment to meow. “It’s not the time for Kitten’s milk just yet.”

He dragged a whimpering Julie to her feet and kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue against hers. David faintly heard Jon growl as he sat on the sofa and helped Julie climb onto his lap. “Take me over and there fuck me in front of my husband,” they heard Leesha tell Jon.

Jon sat next to David and his head dropped back as she licked up his stomach and chest. Leesha straddled Jon and teased her pussy with the head, grinding it between her soft wet folds. 

Watching her husband and best friend, Julie felt herself dripping onto David’s cock. Her eyes met his once more as the girls sunk down onto the guys, David holding Julie’s ass and spanking her. “Oh fuck,” she moaned, glancing down to see he was only halfway inside her.

“That’s it, my beautiful Kitten,” David groaned, placing Julie’s hands on his chest. Both girls smiled at each other when their husbands were buried deep inside them. Julie licked her lips and reached to run her fingers through Leesha hair. “Kiss her,” David demanded.

The men groaned as the girls leaned in, their lips and tongues interlocking in a sensual dance. They rocked their hips and Leesha sighed, “Fuck Jon…”

“He feels nice, doesn’t he?” Julie whispered, tweaking her friend’s nipple. “Yours is amazing.” She looked down at David and he winked. 

“You two kiss and make up like good boys,” Leesha growled, rolling against Jon and feeling his cock pressing into her front walls. It was their turn to smile at each other, David taking Jon’s cheek in his hand and the girls rode their cocks as the boys made out. “Still so fucking hot.”

David responded by slipping his tongue between Jon’s lips. Both couples writhed in pleasure, moans and wet kisses filling the air. “Oh god...yes, sir,” Julie moaned, her fingers curling into David’s chest. His hips bucked rhythmically beneath her and Julie broke away from Leesha’s warm mouth to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Leesha, however, leaned back to give Jon a full view of her body. “Ooh that's it, Daddy...right there,” she groaned. The men winked at each other and held their ladies tight, pounding hard into them until both cried out in release. 

David and Jon followed, grunting and groaning in perfect harmony. Their bodies bucking and shaking as they filled the wives. David held Julie as she slumped against him. “I'm gonna take her to the playroom,” he said, standing up with the woman's legs around his waist and kissing her down the hall.

Once out of sight from Jon, David relaxed a little and allowed Julie to deepen their kiss. He blindly felt around until he found the door handle and pushed it open. They stumbled into the playroom decorated with purple walls and black furniture. The smell of leather filled the air and Julie sniffed appreciatively.

“You...you two have expanded,” Julie laughed nervously, as David set her down to lock the door. Her eyes widened at the various pieces of BDSM furniture which had been added; a St Andrews Cross in the corner had been the newest addition. 

David smiled and dimmed the lighting to a soft purple glow, wrapping his arms around Julie and nuzzled his nose in her hair. “You smell incredible, Kitten,” he whispered and pressed his lips to her neck. “It’s been a while since you and Jon have seen this room.”

Julie reached back and tangled her fingers into David’s soft curls. “Just a bit.” She turned in his arms and smiled up into those mystical eyes.

“What’s that beautiful smile for, baby?” David asked, caressing her cheek with the back of his cool fingers.

“I was just remembering how arrogant, dickheaded and snarky you were when we first met,” Julie blurted out with a giggle.

David perked an eyebrow at Julie. “Ok not exactly the I was expecting,” he quipped.

Julie trailed her hands up his chest and around his neck, scratching the base of his neck. “You weren’t what I was expecting back then...but you’ve changed...for the better.”

Their bodies swayed gently to the soft music playing, David’s head resting on Julie’s. “It’s amazing what can be accomplished with a clear and sober mind,” he replied. 

“Don’t forget the love of family too,” Julie added.

“I couldn’t forget that. Look...I’m not sure how...well...how rough you were expecting me to be or the hard-ass Master that Leesha gets. Would it be a...a disappointment if we kept it more...low key and sensual?” David asked, pulling away slightly to look down at her.

“I’d love that much more. What you and Leesha share is something unique and special. I don’t want to intrude on that. But I’ll still happily be your Kitten,” Julie said with a wink. She took David’s hand and led him over to the four-post king bed.

David watched as Julie slithered onto the silken sheets. He pulled a few items from the bedside drawer; a long red and black scarf, bottle of vanilla oil and a small vibrator. Julie grazed at the items and David who crawled beside her. “I’m so glad I have you all to myself, Kitten,” he whispered and laid her on the pillows. “Tell me...when was the last time you and Jon made love?”

“Too long ago for his liking...and for mine,” Julie replied.

David’s fingers trailed down Julie’s belly. “How long since you’ve been touched...here?” 

“Besides from my kids?” Julie laughed quietly.

David chuckled and wandered down her thighs, allowing his nails to scratch lightly. “What about here?” David smirked when Julie instinctively spread her legs for him.

“Months...”

“Such a pity,” David cooed and kissed her. “What about…” His hand slid between her thighs, fingers brushing over her trimmed hair and rolling her clit gently. “...there?”

Julie’s eyes fluttered closed and her breath hitched in her throat. She was still sensitive from her orgasm and whimpered. “Yes, Daddy...right there…”

“Daddy, huh? What do you want from your Daddy, Kitten?” David kissed between Julie’s breasts and down her stomach.

“I want Daddy’s tongue to lick me,” Julie purred and pointed at her slit. “...just there…” She smiled to herself as David nosed his way into her warmth, her body relaxing with his touch. 

***~*Jon and Leesha*~***

Jon watched his best friend sweep his wife away. Part of him wanted to protest, demanding that Julie not leave his sight. He knew David and knew what that fucker was working with. The other part screamed that he had David’s wife to himself.

“C’mon, Johnny,” Leesha cooed, nipping at Jon’s earlobe. “You didn’t really think he’d stay out here with her, did you? David’s wanted to have Julie for a long time.”

“Probably just as long as I’ve wanted to finish what I started,” Jon smiled softly at Leesha, “I’ve regretted not following through that night with you too, baby.”

Leesha slid her hand between their bodies, cupping Jon’s balls and rolling them in her palm. “Well we’re off to a good start making up for that,” she whispered, kissing into his neck. “You left my body aching that night, darling.”

Scraping his nails down her back, he looked up at the brunette on his lap and breathed, “What can I do to make up for my indiscretion?”

“You’re a man who likes your...dirty movies right?” She asked, sitting and massaging Jon’s chest. Jon nodded slowly. “Have you ever...watched two real people? Say...your wife with another man?”

“It used to be a pastime back in the early days, watching two chicks getting off for our pleasure, amongst other combinations,” Jon smirked, “but no, not Jules. I’ve not wanted to share her...until now. What are you getting at, sweet thing?”

Leesha grinned and bit her lower lip. “Would you like to? I...always enjoy watching David have his way with other women...and men. Why don’t we see what’s on TV, shall we?” She reached behind her for the remote and moaned as Jon slipped his fingers inside her, sliding through her heated slick folds. 

“Still get wet so easily? I thought Lema was exaggerating,” Jon said and let his head fall to the side, watching as she typed in 69347. His eyes widened when he saw Julie twisting and writhing on a bed, David’s blonde hair barely visible and his hands reaching up to cup her breasts.

“Look at that...it’s my favorite show,” Leesha whispered, throwing the remote aside and smiling at Jon. She rocked slowly against his fingers, her beautiful lips parting when Jon’s thumb stroked her clit.

Jon moaned as Leesha’s hand wrapped firmly around his still hard cock, her thumb brushing over his slippery head. “Oh fuck...just twist a little...yeah,” he moaned as Leesha followed his directions. His thumb stroked in time with her hand on his cock, he bit his lip as his gaze flicked between the vision before him and the tv screen over Leesha’s creamy shoulder.

Leesha looked over at the TV and licked her lips at Jon, sliding to her knees on the floor. “I have a surprise for you, Rockstar…” Her wet tongue trailed down the large vein and traced around Jon’s balls. She took each into her mouth and gently sucked, flicking her tongue out slightly to taste underneath. 

Julie’s loud cries of pleasure mingled with Leesha’s soft slurping and spitting, her hand stroking and twisting Jon’s cock. She heard David from the TV as well and trembled. “Slap me and grab my hair, Johnny. Please,” she whimpered.

“Fuck...really?” Jon’s eyes went wide, a slight wildness of excitement glazing over them. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Leesha’s shorter hair, tentatively at first until she nodded. His grip tightened before his other hand arced out with a slap across her face.

Leesha panted and licked from his balls up to his cock head. “More, Sir.”

Jon breathed deeply then smacked her another couple of times, a pretty flush creeping over her face and body. He was feeling slightly conflicted but the tiny thrill chased up his spine as he saw how much she was enjoying it. “You enjoy being roughed up, little girl?”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied, taking Jon deep and bobbed her head in rhythm with David fucking Julie on screen. They watched as the blonde was flipped over to her hands and knees, David’s hands holding her hair tightly. 

Jon swallowed and said, “I’ll do my best, little girl, but don’t expect the same as what you’re used to.”  
Leesha pulled off Jon’s cock with a hard suck, her dark eyes flicking up to him. “Is it because you CAN’T do the same? Have you lost that...male instinct?”

Jon arched his eyebrow at the taunt and with a snarl on his lips, “Nothin’ wrong with my...male instincts, little girl. Care to find out?”

“Bring it on, Rockstar.”

***~*~***

David and Julie smirked as Leesha limped back in from the bathroom. Jon brought in a glass of wine to Julie and kissed her sweetly. He handed David his beer and when he turned away, his wrist was caught. Jon looked over his shoulder to see David with his lips puckered cutely.

“What do you want me to do with that?” Jon snickered at his friend.

“I don’t get a kiss with my drink? And I gave you the best 48 years of my life!” David exclaimed as Leesha dropped into his arms.

“Ugh, okay…” Jon relented with the thought of playing along and leaned down but was taken off-guard when David pulled him into a real lip-locker. Jon could smell and taste Julie on him and he kind of lost himself for a moment, offering David the taste of Leesha on his tongue.

“Umm…,” Julie was speechless.

“Do you two need to be alone?” Leesha asked amused.

Jon stepped away first, a faint blush over his cheeks, he coughed a little in embarrassment as he sat down next to Julie and lay his head in her lap. “He started it,” was all that Jon could offer to Julie’s unspoken question as she looked down at him with a smile. He took her hand and kissed the spot where their wedding ring would usually be.

“Damn right I did,” David commented. “You just didn’t give me a chance to finish it.”

“No worries,” Leesha said with a wink at Jon, “He finished plenty of times.” She rubbed her sore ass and winced when she moved to curl into David’s embrace.

“Viagra worked then?” David chuckled, his fingers playing with his wife’s hair.

“Take me home, Rockstar?” Julie whispered to Jon, “We have the house to ourselves tonight, baby.”

“Hey, call the car for us?” Jon looked over to David, who rolled his eyes but picked up his phone for Mike to pick up the couple. Fifteen minutes later, they were all bidding their goodnights. The Bryans stood on the front deck, holding each other in the sunset and waving to their friends.

Leesha looked up at her husband and received his lips gladly. “Mmm I’ve missed those kisses tonight,” she whispered.

“What do you think, Mrs. Bryan? You got one more round in ya?”

“For you, Mr. Bryan, I have two,” she replied and was led back into their mansion, the lights in the foyer turning off and their silhouettes appeared in the master bedroom upstairs.

Pulling out of the long driveway, Julie curled into Jon’s side in the car, his fingers happily playing with her wedding band, then asked “Did you have fun tonight, baby? Hope it wasn’t too much of a surprise for you.”

“It certainly was a surprise, and it was as hot as fuck, but this,” he held up their joined hands, “this is what makes me the happiest man on earth.”

“So you didn’t mind the fact that you had two pills dropped in your drink?” she smirked and shifted to climb on his lap and reached for her purse.

“Ha, no, I guess not,” Jon sunk his fingers into her hair and let the silky strands sift through them.

“Oh good, because guess what Leesha slipped into my purse,” Julie smirked and pulled out the bottle that David had earlier. “He gets them in three-month supplies.” 

Jon kissed his wife, reaching for the bottle and smiled at David’s name and the prescription information. “So you say we have the house to ourselves, baby?” 

Meanwhile, thirty miles east on the Jersey Shore, Ari’s long blonde hair was draped over her shoulder and she smiled shyly up into the camera. She reached back and unhooked her lacy bra, dropping it to the floor with a flourish.

A set of bright blue eyes peeked around the camera and he grinned wildly. “You’re so beautiful…”


	7. Chapter 7

**~~**Earlier That Day**~~**

“Shaggy, which room shall Jen and I have?” Ari asked as the car carrying the four friends crossed the Mantoloking bridge into Bay Head. She and Jennifer had taken the back seat so that Brandon could talk football to Ethan as they drove. They were meeting Dan and his new girlfriend at the boardwalk later that afternoon.

It was a beautiful sunny day, a slight breeze taking the sting from the summer sun as they drove with the music loud and the windows down, pulling faces at the passing cars.

“Hey man, if it’s cool can Jen and I have our own room? Wanna make the best of the privacy,” Brandon said, grinning back at Jen who blushed.

“Yeah bro, it’s all good. Scooby can room with me,” Ethan shrugged and pulled onto East Avenue. “Fuckin’ house is loaded and Dad just restocked the bar. You girls brought your bikinis, yeah?”

“Oh….bought a new one just for you, Brandon,” Jennifer giggled, and ruffled the back of her boyfriend’s hair.

Ethan looked in the rearview mirror at Ari. “What about you, Scooby? Did you bring that little bikini you showed me?” He couldn’t keep his mind off the photos Ari had sent him and he instinctively shifted in his seat.

“Yeah, it’s packed. I had to sneak it in, though. Mum doesn’t think it’s decent enough. God, my parents suck!” Ari rolled her eyes at the thought of how her mum and dad coddle her like they do with Sammy.

“Who would have thought Jon Fucking Bon Jovi, King of groupies would be so strict…” Jen’s voice trailed off. 

“Tell me about it! I’m always getting the ‘Don’t do what Stephie did. Learn from her mistake.’ talk from dad. Jesus, I’m sure he thinks I’m as stupid as she was,” Ari groaned, “I’m almost seventeen and they still treat me like I’m seven!”

Ethan pulled into the driveway of the Bryan’s beachfront home and killed the ignition. The three-floor, brown shingle, and white trim home stood immaculate in the Jersey sun. “Oh fuck man, your Dad redid the porch. Sweet!” Brandon exclaimed, hopping from the car and inhaling deeply. “Mmm smell the salt water girls!”

“What time are we meeting up with Dan and his girlfriend? Do you even know who it is?” Jennifer asked the boys. She giggled when Brandon scooped her up and twirled her around in the sun.

“Nah. D’s been low key about it,” Ethan replied, popping the trunk and starting to unload their stuff. “Normally the fucker brags about who he’s fucking around with.” He walked his and Ari’s bags up to the stairs, searching for the house key.

“Are they staying here tonight too?” Ari asked, “Do I have to listen to the four of you? Or just Shaggy’s snoring...just like his dad.”

Ethan huffed indignantly, “Yes, Dad snores. I don’t. Not a peep.” Brandon coughed something that sounded close to ‘bullshit’.

“Sure, Shaggy, whatever you say,” she grinned at him, “You forget that I’ve known you forever.”

“Just fuck off, all of you,” Ethan groused and stalked to the front door. He unlocked and keyed in the alarm code. They heard a small gasp and found Jennifer in awe of the large white room with Bon Jovi memorabilia. 

“C’mon Jen, you’ve been at our place,” Ari shouldered her friend out of the way, “It’s the same thing. It’s not that great.”

Ethan laughed and slung his arm around Ari’s shoulders. “Don’t let Dad hear you say that.

“I don’t see what’s so special about it all,” Ari shrugged, “I mean it all happened before we were born. It’s not relevant anymore.”

“Mom never showed you the photos of us on stage? In 2013 you ran on stage in front of 25,000 people after tearing off your skirt,” Ethan laughed and made devil horns with his fingers.

“Shut up Shaggy,” Ari thwacked him on the arm in embarrassment, “Which room?” she asked, hand cocked on her hip.

Brandon had pulled Jen onto one of the sofas, burying his face in her neck. “Alright lovebirds, second-floor turn left, third door on the right,” Ethan instructed his friends, but ignored Ari’s question. Instead, he picked up her bag and took the stairs two at a time to the third floor.

Ari followed Ethan up the stairs but faltered when he walked into his parents master suite. “In here? Why aren’t you in your room?” she asked.

“My room’s a little cramped for two people, Scooby. Plenty of room to spread out in here,” Ethan said, flopping onto his parent’s California King size bed.

“I- I guess,” she considered and sat on the edge of the bed looking around, “I don’t think I’ve seen in this room for a while.” She kicked off her shoes and moved to sit at the bed head.

“Mom and Dad remodeled it a while ago. She got tired of his all-white color scheme,” he explained, gesturing around at the warm gold and purple walls. Ethan scooted up towards Ari and laid his head in her lap. “I’m glad you were able to come with us.”

“I didn’t want to go with Sammy to your brother’s place,” Ari said, “I get enough of Stephie this, Stephie that from dad. Now with the twins...I’m pushed back even further.” She pulled a face thinking of how her older half-sister was always being thrown in her face. “Don’t get me wrong, I mean I love the twins and Colton and Stephie, but...oh I don’t know, Shaggy…”

Ethan scrunched up his nose at his half-brother’s name. “How the hell those two ended up together I’ll never understand. I know where you’re coming from though. Dad’s always talking about great of an athlete Colton was, the best player at the school. Out of five kids, I never stood a chance.” 

His fingers absently fiddled with Ari’s knee and he smiled as she played with his hair. Ari glanced down to take in Ethan’s profile. His lips pouted slightly and bright eyes stared up at the spinning ceiling fan.

“I wonder if Jake and Romy had this problem with Dad and Jesse?” Ari idly wondered about her brothers, “Probably not. Sometimes I feel like I can’t live up to the original siblings. And Sammy is, well...Sammy. The baby... so she’s never in trouble.”

Ethan turned onto his stomach and kissed Ari soundly on her knee. “C’mon, Scooby. We’re here to have fun, not worry about our parents or siblings. Plus,” he ran a finger over her cheek and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “You’re too cute to get stress lines.”

Ari watched Ethan get up from the bed. The feel of his lips on her knee sent tingles through her and she got a strange tumbling sensation at his compliment. She waited until he’d left the room and took out her phone, scrolling through their messages and photos they had shared.

She licked her lips at the latest one he had sent that morning before picking her up. His muscled physique posing in front of the bathroom mirror, freshly showered with just his hand to cover himself. Next photo...no hand covering...just Ethan in all his glory.

All these pictures after she had sent out a photo of her new bikini to her friends group, a private text message from Ethan and one word, “Less.” That’s all he had to say and Ari, half doing it before she chickened out and half because she liked Ethan, had snapped photos of herself without her new bikini and in the shower. This had been a week or so after Ellie's party and she'd felt swirled up into the whirlwind of Ethan Bryan.

“Scooby! You coming?!” Ethan’s voice pulled her from the sweet daydream and she shoved the phone back in her pocket. 

“Yeah...there in a minute,” she yelled back. Grabbing her bag, Ari pulled out a floaty little sundress-shorts number that fell mid-thigh with spaghetti straps and just a peek of her smooth stomach. She quickly coated her lips with a slick of gloss, her lashes with some mascara and finger combed her hair before hurrying down the stairs.

“I’m coming,” she said about halfway down the stairs when Ethan turned and his eyes hungrily took her in. She stopped and smiled down at him and did a little twirl on the step, “You like, Shaggy?”

“I love it,” he replied, walking up the three steps to meet Ari. Ethan looked up into her eyes and growled, “Move,” nodding towards the front door. He’d heard his Dad say it to his Mom on more than one occasion and it always seemed to motivate her.

Ari poked her tongue out at him and jumped on his back as soon as he turned to walk down the stairs. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered in his ear, “Make me.”

“Fuck, woman. You’re gonna be the death of me,” Ethan groaned

“C’mon you two,” Brandon called from the car, “ D's already texted me 3 times to find out where we are!” He and Jennifer were sitting in the back seat this time, so when Ethan dropped Ari to the grass, she climbed in the front seat while he locked the house up.

She sat sideways in the car to talk to Jennifer and jumped a little when Ethan’s hand slid up her thigh when he got behind the wheel. He lowered his sunglasses and looked at her directly as his fingers scrapped gently against the soft flesh beneath the fabric, before pushing them back up his nose. 

Ari stopped his hand with a small shake of her head just as he was going to venture higher. He kissed her hand after getting her unspoken request and turned the ignition on the car with a groan and a shift on the seat. 

They pulled out of the drive and headed to the boardwalk just as the afternoon started to cool down, the sun sinking slowly.

“Where are we meeting the others?” Jennifer asked, noticing Ari’s blush but saying nothing.

“Under the Ferris Wheel,” Brandon said, “They’re there already, just waiting on us...Ari!”

“Bite me, Bran.” Ari flipped him the middle finger. “I wanted to change, okay?”

“For anyone in particular… like Dan?” he teased back.

“I..um, maybe, maybe not,” she flicked Ethan a quick look. Ethan smirked and raised an eyebrow, his hand gently squeezing hers. 

Jen giggled and playfully smacked Brandon. “You behave or you won’t get any tonight.”

The rest of the ride was spent in friendly banter and plans for the night, pulling into a car spot and tumbling out into the early evening. Ethan intertwined his fingers with Ari’s, strolling casually towards the Ferris wheel. “Hey D!” He called out. 

A tall guy with dark skin and muscled arms waved lazily to his friends. “Yo what's happenin’, Big E?” They gave each other a brotherly hug and Dan picked up Ari, making her giggle. “What's up, lil mama?”

“Dan, put me down,” Ari laughed and steadied herself on her feet once more.

“Oh look, it's Airy Fairy,” a cool female voice came from behind them. Ari groaned when she saw Chelsea sneering at her. “Nice to see you again, Ethan.” The head cheerleader brushed her hand down Ethan's arm and walked into Dan's open arms.

“Everyone...this is my girlfriend. You all know Chelsea from the cheer squad?” Dan asked to four shocked faces. Chelsea waved with her fingers and was met with an eye roll from Jennifer, a raised brow from Ethan and a whimper from Ari.

“Wow D,” Jen said with an edge of snark, “Didn’t know you were into sloppy seconds.” Ari turned and chuckled.

Chelsea sneered at Jen, her arm hooking into Dan’s. “You’d know all about sloppy seconds, Jenny,” she taunted then turned on Ari, “and then we have little Airy-fairy who knows nothing.”

“Chels, you’re either gonna play nice or fuck off,” Ethan snapped, showing his inherited temper and clenching his fist.

“Okay...okay you lot,” Brandon walked in between them all, “enough. Let’s just start again so we can enjoy this weekend. Deal?”

Ari and Jen exchanged looks but nodded their heads reluctantly. Chelsea simply turned to look out over the ocean. Ethan pulled Ari into his side and kissed the top of her head. “Come on, peeps! The night is young!” he exclaimed.

The couples strolled the boardwalk, enjoying the ocean breeze and smell of delicious street foods. Ethan and Brandon both bought a bag of cotton candy for their girls while Chelsea complained about the sugar. Ari took a huge bite out of hers and made a show of licking the sticky candy floss from her lips. 

“It's yummy,” she said, pulled off a piece of the blue side and held it out to Ethan. “Want some?” He grinned and opened his mouth, his tongue scooping up the sugar from Ari's fingers.

“You're right. Yummy and very very sweet,” Ethan replied. 

“Looks like they just reopened the haunted house too. The theme is supposedly Demonic Hell,” Brandon said excitedly. They agreed to go in except for Chelsea, who got pissed when Dan wouldn't stay out with her.

“Oh this looks scary,” Ari she mumbled, clutching Ethan’s hand tightly.

“I’ll be right here, Scooby,” Ethan said with a squeeze of her fingers. 

The guys paid their admission fees and, with Jen and Brandon leading the charge, entered through the large dungeon door. Ari jumped as the door slammed behind them. Through an archway of thick fog and darkness, they found a medieval throne with an extremely realistic devil perched on it. 

“Ahh looks like we have some fresh bodies,” the devil rang out in a booming voice. “Welcome to my lair, minions.” He descended from the throne and circled around the teens, sniffing each of the girls and dragging a gnarled finger through their hair.

Ari clung onto Ethan as the devil leaned in close to her. “Mmm, I can smell the fear from this one. So sweet and succulent. Come...my demons await your arrival,” he called and the side door opened with a bang.

Jennifer squealed and Brandon let out a yell of surprise then fell into a fit of nervous giggles.

“Shaggy?!” Ari cried out, her grip tightening on Ethan’s hand, “Don’t let me go, please?”

“Right here, baby,” Ethan said, slightly breathless from anticipation. Ari also was a little breathless but didn’t know if it was from Ethan’s endearment or the awaiting scenes ahead.

Then there was a yell from behind them. “Ahhh no! Lemme go, lemme go,” Dan yelled. Ari screamed thinking their friend was being attacked but when she turned to see him standing holding his stomach from laughter, she flipped him off. He and Ethan high fived each other, laughing at the prank. “Assholes,” Ari muttered.

They followed the dark and twisted labyrinth laid out, water getting sprayed onto their faces and screams of tormented souls echoed off the walls. An exorcism with flashing lights, a cannibalistic butcher and tea party with dolls.

Around another corner, a strange and horrid stench met them. The lights flickered and Bloody Mary was written on the walls in fake blood. “Oh fuck me…” Jen breathed. “I hate this fucking urban legend.”

Ari looked into the mirror and nearly shit herself when a mangled woman popped up with her mouth wide open. “Why are you in my house?!” From the bathtub, an actress dragged herself through the murky crimson water. “Get out! Get out!!”

“I wanna go now, Shaggy,” Ari curled into his side and buried her head into his chest.

“It’s almost over, beautiful. Then we’ll be out,” Ethan reassured her.

“I’ll blame you if I have nightmares tonight,” Ari said. The group moved from room to room with a mixture of screams and laughter until they finally made it to the end.

One of the demons was at the exit and counted each one of them off. “I’ll see you next week...you I’ll see Wednesday…” Then he pointed at Ari and cackled, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Only in your dreams, buster,” Ari shuddered and stepped out into the fresh air, shaking herself of any residual anxiety. “Ugh, why did I agree to go in there with you?” She poked Ethan in the ribs when he chuckled.

“I’ll make it up to you, Scooby,” Ethan cooed. “How about one of those big stuffed animals?”

“Make it a unicorn and you’ve got yourself a deal, Shags,” Ari grinned and clapped her hands.

“You all go on, need to have a word with Chels. We’ll catch up,” Dan said quickly and ducked off to the blonde with resting bitchface.

Brandon and Ethan went head to head in a basketball game as the girls watched and cheered them on. “You’re going down, Bryan,” Brandon puffed, three points ahead.

“Not without that unicorn I’m not,” Ethan replied, sinking two goals and pulling ahead by four. Five minutes later, the large pink and glittery unicorn was handed over to Ethan. “As promised…” He held it out to Ari with a smile.

“Yay...my hero,” she smiled and went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last minute and their mouths met. Ari’s eyes flew open and managed to catch Ethan’s wink. They fluttered closed and she could hear Jen giggle with Brandon behind them as their kiss became more intense.

“Ugh, really Ethan,” Chelsea muttered, “You could have done better than Airy-fairy. I want to go on the Ferris Wheel now.” She stalked off with Dan in tow like a puppy on a leash. Jen and Brandon followed arm-in-arm leaving Ari and Ethan alone.

Ethan pulled from the kiss first and whispered, “I’ve been waiting to do that.” He swallowed chuckled nervously, waiting for Ari’s reaction and only half noticing they were alone.

“I’m glad you did,” Ari breathed, her eyes shone with happiness as she gazed up at her childhood best friend. “Don’t wait so long next time,” she smiled and looped her arm around his neck, pulling him down for another dreamy kiss.

“We should catch up with the others,” Ethan said, smiling happily when they broke again. He took her hand and they strolled to the Ferris Wheel. They climbed into a car and Ethan pulled Ari in tight against his side as the attendant closed the cage, just after their friends alighted into a separate car. 

Slowly the car rose over the glimmering lights of the boardwalk, Ari’s eyes sparkling with excitement. She glanced at Ethan and sighed to herself. For so long, she’d dreamed of him just noticing her and now she was...here...wrapped in his arms and he had kissed her. Her head was spinning as their car crested then dropped. 

Ethan’s other hand slid in her lap under the unicorn Ari held tightly, fingers grazing her soft thigh. She looked up into his eyes and allowed his hand to explore higher. He smiled and slipped under the loose shorts. Ari’s breath faltered as they reached the top and dropped once more.

As the chair rose for the third time, Ethan’s nails scratched against the edge of her panties and she let her own hand reached out to him. Ari squeezed him as his fingers slipped under the delicate material, and they descended.

Ascend...descend…her breathing turned to panting...ascend...she stroked him over his cargo shorts...descend...her head fell back onto Ethan’s shoulder. The lights swirled in her vision as she gasped and her leg trembled.

No one below knew the tension that boiled over in the topmost car as the Ferris wheel unloaded. Ethan covered Ari’s mouth as her body shook and held her until she calmed. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, removing his hand from her shorts. 

“Shaggy?” Ari whispered, “Wha- how-,” she couldn’t grab her thoughts quick enough, “wow.”

“First?” He asked. “You look surprised…”

“Umm...yeah,” she ducked her head as a blush crept over her, “from someone else.”

Ethan caressed Ari’s cheek as they came to the ground. “You’re an amazing creature, Arielle.”

“I can’t remember the last time you used my name,” she said with a smile, “Thank you...Ethan.” They shared one more kiss before leaving the car and rejoining their friends.

Jen’s eyes widened when she saw Ari. “You’re looking a little flushed, girl. You good?” She examined her best friend and noticed Ari was holding her new unicorn a little lower than one normally would. 

“Oh yeah...yeah just fine,” Ari grinned, “actually more than fine.” The two of them giggled and Jen nodded, catching onto what was “ailing” Ari.

Ethan adjusted his shorts behind Ari as Dan and Brandon exchanged fist bumps and knowing looks with him. “I’m hungry,” Chelsea pouted as she wrapped herself around Dan, drawing his attention back to her.

“How about one more ride, then we grab a couple of pizzas on the way back to the house,” Ethan suggested, “then we can really get this party started?” They all agreed to the rollercoaster being the last ride, to go out with a bang so to speak, before piling back into the two cars to head back to Bay Head.

*~*Later that night*~*

Ari wobbled in front of the mirror from the alcohol and slowly stripped off her romper, smiling up at the phone that appeared in front of her. Ethan snuggled up from behind and snapped a few photos, including them kissing and grinning at each other. 

“You're sure about this?” He asked her.

“I am...did you bring…” Ari's voice trailed off and Ethan nodded slowly, reaching into his bag on the dresser and pulled out three gold foil packets he'd grabbed from his Dad's stash.

“Don't know why Dad still has these. He got his balls snipped after Ellie was born,” Ethan said with a shrug.

He led her over to the huge bed and gently pushed her onto it. Ari crawled up and leaned back on her arms, showing off the black and white bra panty set she'd bought just for tonight. “Do you like it?” Ari asked, her legs locked together out of nerves.

Ethan took a couple pictures of her up close and looking down, groaning when Ari's hand snuck out to him. “I love it.” He stood back and admired her, dropping and stepping out of his shorts.

Ari’s long blonde hair was draped over her shoulder and she smiled shyly up into the camera. She reached back and unhooked her lacy bra, dropping it to the floor with a flourish. A set of bright blue eyes peeked around the camera and Ethan grinned wildly. “You’re so beautiful…”

“Put the camera down and show me how pretty you think I am,” Ari said quietly. Ethan dimmed the lights and placed the camera on the bedside table, leaving it recording as he climbed into bed with his childhood friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Summary: There’s always something we have to do for them, but this is one thing we have to do for us  
Reader Warning: Graphic scene and sexting between two 17-year-olds, the age of consent in Jersey. Influence was music video Living in Sin_ **

“Jon, I can’t reach Ari, honey,” Julie said, “can you try her phone for me, please? I’ll call Leesh and see if they’ve heard from Ethan.”

Jon looked up from his paperwork with a frown, “The kids should have been home by lunch,” he scrolled through his contact list and dialled Ari’s number and listened to the ring tone until it dropped out. He shrugged at Julie who turned and walked back down the hallway with her phone to her ear as he tried again and again. 

“Hey hon, it’s me. Have you heard from Ethan?” Julie spoke into the phone.

“No, I’ve tried calling and texting him. Nothing. David can’t get him either,” Leesha replied on the other end, cursing under her breath. 

“Do you know where they were heading?” Julie asked, “They were staying at your place, right?”

“Yeah in Bay Head. David said he’s gonna head down there. It’s only about a 20-minute drive from here,” she said, talking to David in the background.

Julie looked up to see Jon walk into the room, “Any word?” he asked. 

She shook her head, “No, David’s driving to Bay Head to check on them.”

“I’ll meet him there,” Jon kissed her and with a parting, “Don’t worry. I’m sure she hasn’t done anything silly.”

“Did you get all of that?” Julie asked into the phone as she watched Jon pull his sneakers on and head out to the garage.

“I did…” Leesha waited until David walked into the garage. “You don’t think anything happened, do you?”

“No, they’ve probably hit the pool and can’t hear their phones,” Julie sounded positive but couldn’t help the nagging feeling she had, “You know what that lot’s like?”

There was a pause on the line. “Yeah, I know, but why do I still have the feeling the shit’s gonna hit the fan?” Leesha asked.

“Oh fuck...you too, huh?” Julie sighed.

“Plus we just sent our hot-tempered husbands to check…”

“That’s half the problem, I think,” Julie replied, “Let me know if you hear from anyone, okay? Good luck.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. 

***~*Bay Head*~***

David’s Bentley pulled into the driveway next to Jon’s Range Rover and he jumped out of the car, fumbling with his keys. Jon sighed in relief, “You keep your shit locked up tight.”

“Yeah to keep maniacs like you out,” David retorted, sticking the key in and unlocking the door. He disarmed the alarm system and both men looked around at the empty liquor bottles and pizza boxes. “What...the actual fuck?”

Jon picked up one of the empty bottles. “How many of these kids are under 18?”

“All of them except Dan. He just turned 18 last week,” David replied. “Ethan! Arielle!” No response. They searched each room on the first floor and basement. Evident signs of habitation...no sign of life. 

Jon checked by the pool, nothing. He walked back into the main house as David had completed a search of downstairs, “Anything?”

“No, I was just about to head upstairs,” David replied. Both men took the stairs two at a time and each checked the smaller bedrooms.

Neither Ethan nor Ari were found on the second floor. As Jon was ushering a hungover Jen and Brandon downstairs, David looked up towards the third floor which only had one room. Oh sweet God don't let them be up there, he thought.

“Where the hell are they? All the rooms are checked...nothing,” Jon said frantically. 

“Not all…” David swallowed thickly. For your sake, you little shit, you'd better not be up there. They climbed the last of the stairs and David felt his heart beating out of his chest.

Jon flashed past him on the stairs before David could stop him, and threw open the door to the master suite. “Oh shit! Get up you two!” he yelled.

“Get the fuck out of my bed, you little shits!” David roared, yanking the sheets off the two entangled bodies.

“Where’s Ari?” Jon demanded as the young couple scrambled to find clothes, “Fuck D, I’ll deal with these two. You know your property better than me.” He pushed David to the door before turning to Chelsea and Dan, “I’m calling your parents, so get the fuck up and get dressed. NOW!”

“No, please Mr B,” Dan pleaded, “Dad’ll kill me.”

“Should have thought of that in the first place, Daniel.” Jon then turned to Chelsea who wasn’t shy in wandering around naked looking for her clothes, “I know you! You were hanging off Ethan last time I saw you. I don’t think I have your parents’ number, so cough it up.”

Chelsea looked at Jon with a smirk and said, “Oh I’m sure Mr Bryan has it.” Jon didn’t have time to question her further when he heard David’s yell from below.

“Where the fuck have you two been?” David yelled from the first floor. Ari and Ethan both took a step back from him.

Ari shrunk down behind Ethan and whimpered, “We just wanted to see the sunrise on the beach and ended up falling asleep, Uncle Lema.”

“Ari?!” Jon bellowed from above.

“Oh shit,” Ari muttered and looked up at her Dad storming down the staircase. “Dad, please I can explain…”

David huffed and gestured around at the lounge. “Don’t wanna hear it right now, especially when you all reek of booze. All of you, grab trash bags and pick up all this shit. I want my house spotless,” he demanded. Brandon and Jen joined their friends in their silence, each getting a large bag and gathering the empty boxes, wrappers, and bottles.

“None of you are of age to drink! Did you know David would be the one in trouble if you were caught since it’s his home?! Did you all think about that?!” Jon berated all the teenagers, his face gradually turning pink to rosy red. “I’ll call Mike and you can call Chelsea’s parents,” Jon said to David, teaching for his phone, “She said you’ll have the number.”

David dragged his eyes away from the kids to glance at Jon. “Don’t look at me. I’ve never met her parents,” he grumbled, sitting on the couch to send a message to the wives.

“Sure you have, Mr Bryan,” Chelsea piped up, her eyes full of evil mischief, “You’ve met her and oh maybe slept with her...once or twice…” Ethan and Ari’s heads pop up in shock at the comment and the others stopped to look at each other in confusion.

“Doubt it if she has the same attitude as you. What’s her name?” David asked curiously, hitting send on the group text to Leesha and Julie.

“My step-mother’s name is Alexandria,” Chelsea offered, “but you know her as Lexi.” 

David blinked at Chelsea and his mouth fell open. He swallowed hard and replied, “My ex-wife Lexi?” Chelsea nodded slowly and sauntered over to one of the armchairs. David looked over slowly to Jon and added, “I ain’t calling her.”

“I’ll do it, but you owe me,” Jon nodded grimly and got Lexi’s number from David.

After phone calls and voicemails to distraught parents, the group were loaded into David and Jon’s cars. Ethan and Dan’s cars were garaged until they could be collected at another time. Ari and Ethan shared a quick but deep kiss when their Dad’s were out of sight.

“Message me when you’re finally home and alone?” Ethan asked, his fingers caressing Ari’s cheek. She nodded and rushed out when Jon yelled her name.

Ari sat in silence in the passenger’s seat beside her dad. As he backed out of the driveway, Jon didn’t even look at his daughter as he said, “Grounded. Two weeks. Don’t even try pleading with your Mother about it.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Ari mumbled and laid her head against the door, her hands laying in her lap. Jon dropped Jennifer off first and made sure she was hand delivered to her parents, before driving to Chelsea’s place.

He drove up to the large white house and grabbed her bag from the trunk. Opening the passenger door, he said to the girl, “Get out.” He took her elbow and almost dragged her to the front door. Dumping the bag he stabbed at the doorbell once, twice until he heard movement from inside.

The door opened and Jon saw a face he hadn’t seen in years. Lexi was clad in one of her painting aprons and long blonde hair tied back. “Lexi.”

“Well well well, Jon,” Lexi said and cocked her hip against the doorframe, “Good to see you again.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Jon replied, “I understand this one belongs to you?” He pulled Chelsea forward.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at her step-daughter. “You...get inside.” Chelsea scurried past Lexi’s red-hot glare and the woman looked back at Jon. “So I take it David didn’t have the balls to face me himself?”

“He had bigger issues to deal with,” Jon conceded, “Good to see your influence has rubbed off onto another generation.”

“Mmm, I’m sure he did. Always does. Tell him I said hello,” Lexi smirked and slammed the door in Jon’s face.

“That went well,” Jon mumbled to himself as he walked back to his car. He shut the door hard and sighed heavily before starting the engine and heading for home finally.

“Why did you think it would be a smart move to get drunk this weekend, Arielle?” Jon asked after a lengthy silence.

Ari whimpered and pulled her hoodie over her head. “Dad, please...my head is pounding.” All she wanted to do was close her eyes and go back to the Ferris wheel or bedroom with Ethan. Under the hoodie, she silently pulled up her messages with Ethan.

_Ari: Omg dad won’t shut up_

Luckily she had turned her phone to silent but saw Ethan’s message pop up

_Ethan: Same here...fuck me :(_  
_Ari: That could be arranged ;-)_

“Oh!! Your head is pounding?” Jon shouted, his blood pressure was skyrocketing quickly “Be thankful you’re not passed out cold in some strange place or end up in the hospital like your sister did. Thank god you only did alcohol and not drugs. You didn’t do any drugs, did you?”

_Ethan: Oh really? Please do tell me more, baby ;-)_  
_Ari: Will when home xoxo_

“Oh my god, Dad will you shut the fuck up about Stephie for once!” Ari snapped, her voice raising as loud as Jon’s. 

“Don’t raise your voice to me, Arielle Caroline! Your mother has been frantic with worry. And then when I couldn’t find you at the house, I…. How are we supposed to trust you from now on?” 

Ari let out a noise between a growl and snarl. “Dad, I’m 17 and totally allowed to go on the beach! So what...yeah we got into Uncle Lema’s alcohol! I’ll admit it! Happy now?!” 

“No! You’re still underage for drinking...all of you!” He was beyond exasperated with his daughter. Stephie never gave him so much grief, apart from that one time. It must be the Australian genes showing through.

“Fine, Dad. You’re right. I’m sorry,” Ari with resting bitchface and attitude to match.

“You were supposed to be going to the boardwalks for fun...did that even happen? Or did you lie about that too?” Jon was furious but not as much as he had been scared. 

Ari rolled her eyes. “Of course we did. That was the main thing we did and it was…” She had to stop herself from saying anything about her feelings and what happened with her and Ethan, “...enjoyable.” More than enjoyable, she thought. It was her dream come true.

“It won’t be so enjoyable when you face your mother, young lady.” Jon fell into another brooding silence as the visions of what could have happened to his Babymine. 

Ari locked her bedroom door and flopped on her bed a couple of hours later after a lot of blah blah blah-ing from both parents, her punishment went from two weeks to three after she was caught making faces at her mother behind her back. She’d picked at her dinner and was sent to her room after fighting with Sammy and making her cry. 

_Nothing I do is good enough anymore,_ she thought to herself, _I wish I could run away from all this shit!_ She grabbed her phone when it vibrated on her nightstand and smiled when she saw Ethan’s name pop up.

_Ethan: What’s the damage, beautiful?_  
_Ari: Three weeks grounded. Mom went totally ballistic on me and Dad was no help! You?_  
_Ethan: Two weeks grounded, have to pay Dad back for the alcohol even though he’s got multi-millions to his name. Mom wasn’t as bad as him. Gave me the “I’m disappointed in you” speech. I already miss you, Scoob_

_Ari: Miss you too. I just wanna be on that Ferris Wheel with you again._  
_Ethan: I had the most amazing time with you. We made that bed shake too. You sore? Still can’t believe you wanted me to go that hard._  
_Ari: It felt right...what can I say?_  
_Ethan: Everything about you feels right. Wanna see just how excited I am?_

_Ari: Please…_ Her stomach jumped when a photo popped up and she bit her lip. _I can taste the excitement from here._  
_Ethan: Slide your hand into those panties. Touch yourself and describe it to me._  
_Ari: Hot and wet...for you...my clit is throbbing. What should I do, baby?_  
_Ethan: Send me a vid of you stroking that little clit._

Ari slipped off her clothes and got herself comfortable and making sure she got a good angle, she hit the start button on her phone to record herself, then flipped the phone to show her sucking on her finger before she sent it.

_Ethan: Better save some of that for me_  
_Ari: Tell me what you’re doing and what you’d like to do to me_

She waited for a minute before a video came up for her and she hit play. Ethan’s camera was angled to show him stroking himself and his thumb rubbing the purple mushroom head. His low breathing could be heard along with him whispering, “Ari...I wanna see you on top and riding my cock. I wanna feel your nails clawing my chest and feel myself buried deep inside that pussy.”

_Ari: Oh baby...that was so hot…_ She took a still of her fingers buried in her juicy slit and sent it. _See what you did to me? I got all wet…_

_Ethan: My apologies, princess. Want me to kiss it better?_  
_Ari: Oh! Yesss...can you sneak over? I’ll let you know when they’ve gone to bed._  
_Ethan: Thought you’d never ask. My mouth is gonna be watering until I see you._  
_Ari: I’ll be waiting, baby._

Two hours later she heard her parents’ usual night time routine. They knocked on her door to say goodnight but she feigned sleep and heard her mum say, “C’mon Jonny, talk to her in the morning when she’s in a better mood. Let me help you relax, baby.” _Ugh! Gag!_ Ari thought to herself.

_Ethan: I couldn’t wait. I’m just down the road._  
_Ari: Coming..._ She dimmed her lamp to a soft orange glow and quietly slid her window open, scanning the darkness until she saw the familiar black Navigator parked across their street.  
_Ethan: Oh that’s a guarantee, beautiful_

Ari slipped her phone and keys into her pocket and carried her shoes down the stairs. Sneaking through the darkened house, she disarmed the kitchen door and slipped out quietly, stopping only to put her shoes on. 

Keeping to the shadows of the trees, Ari made her way to the street and jumped into the car without a sound. Ethan leaned over the console and wrapped Ari in a tight embrace, kissing her sweetly. “Hi,” he whispered, gazing at the beautiful girl before him.

“Hey yourself,” Ari smiled softly, “Thought you’d never get here.” Ethan kissed the back of Ari’s hand before he put the car into gear and slowly drove down the street to avoid being found out.

When they reached the main road, Ethan took off at full speed and squeezed Ari’s fingers. “I drove a little slowly, you know, to avoid suspicion,” Ethan said, “It felt like forever, though.”

“I’m just happy you made it,” Ari said quietly, smiling at the music he had playing. “I wouldn’t have taken you as an old style rocker kinda guy.”

Ethan chuckled and Ari felt her stomach flutter. “Playlist is called Stairway to Heaven, because each song brings me one step closer to heaven...you,” his voice broke a little on the last word. Ari looked down in her lap and bit her lip.

“Those words are music to my ears,” she replied and studied his profile. His lips were slightly parted and blue eyes sparkling in the glow of the dash.

The drive was a short one and Ethan pulled his Dad’s SUV in at the local “spot”, Bayshore Waterfront Park in the Jersey Highlands. He cut the engine and smiled over at Ari, taking a moment to relish this small victory. They both sat in silence for a moment, savoring the anticipation. 

“So...we’re here,” Ari murmured, a little unsure under Ethan’s gaze.

“Get that sweet little ass in the back. As you can see, I’ve rearranged it a bit,” Ethan said with a wide grin. Ari looked in the backseat and saw the seats had been reclined on all the way back, a soft blanket laid out over the tanned leather upholstery.

Ari climbed over the console to slip between the two front seats, giggling and wiggling her ass when Ethan gently spanked her. “Like the skirt I take it?” Ari asked.

“I’ll like it even more when it’s off.” Ethan set the stereo volume and quickly jumped into the backseat, tripping a little when his shoe got stuck. He tumbled into Ari and tried to give her a charming smile. 

“Still my clumsy Shaggy,” Ari giggled.

Ethan reached under Ari’s shirt and tickled her with his fingertips, making her laugh and wiggle around to escape the torture. She was breathless from her giggles and Ethan eased up, smiling down at her. They stared at each other for the longest time before he whispered, “God you’re beautiful…I never realized it before now.”

“Took you long enough,” Ari breathed, reaching up to run a hand down Ethan’s arm. 

“Better late than never,” Ethan replied, lowering his head and their lips locking in a few short sweet kisses then into long deep ones. His hand slowly trailed from Ari’s waist down to her knee and up her inner thigh. 

As their prolonged kisses deepened and their passion grew Ari’s nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and jeans. She slid her hands inside his shirt and savoured the feel of firm muscles rippling beneath her palms before she pushed the fabric off his shoulders as Ethan moved to help her. 

He sat back on his haunches as Ari pulled her t-shirt up and over her head before shimmying out of her skirt. Ethan rolled to his side, dropping the two condoms on the floor next to them, and slipped his jeans off, kicking them into a pile somewhere behind him.

Ethan smiled as Without You from Motley Crue come on and crawled between Ari’s legs, placing gentle kisses along her stomach. “Still having that...issue from earlier?” 

“Uh huh,” Ari nodded shyly, “You...you might need to check yourself though.”

Ethan smirked up at her, his blue eyes glimmering in the light. “Ask me nicely.”

“Please, Shaggy,” Ari sighed, “Please...touch me...there.”

Ethan dipped his head down and lazily ran his tongue up and down her slit, making Ari squirm and whimper. “Shhh. Be a good girl and stay quiet,” he told her, his arms tucked under her thighs and hands running up and down her waist.

“Oh Ethan…” Ari whispered, “More...Please?” 

Three hours and six steamy windows later, Ethan and Ari reluctantly get dressed and start heading back to Red Bank. Before pulling onto her street, Ethan pulled the car over and took Ari into a soul-shattering kiss. “Fuck, I’m gonna miss you,” he whispered against her lips.

“Me too,” Ari whispered, “I hate to go, but I guess I’d better.”

“Anytime you need me here, just say the word,” Ethan promised. “I’ll go through Dad’s temper tenfold to feel your lips against mine.” He drove up parallel to the house and stole one last kiss before Ari climbed out, winked and shut the door. Ethan stayed until she got to the front door and left. 

Ari fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door, slipping into the still dark house and enabling the alarm once more. She leaned against the door for a moment, quietly setting her keys on the side table and sighed to herself.

Before going up to bed, she desperately needed water. Ari tiptoed into the kitchen and flicked the stove light on. She rummaged in the cupboards for a glass and snack, turned to grab ice from the freezer and screamed at the figure sitting at the dining table. 

“Hello Arielle,” Jon said cooly.

“Dad! What are you doing up?” Ari exclaimed.

“Waiting for you to come home,” Jon rose and stood in the doorway so she couldn’t walk past him, “Wanna tell me where you’ve been?”

Ari stared at her father and replied nervously, “I went for a long walk.”

“For three hours!?” He yelled and slammed his hand against the door frame. Ari jumped and backed up towards the counter. Jon rounded on her. “I'll ask you again. Where...the fuck...were you??” 

“Dad, I told you. Just a long walk!”

“Then why was David's car missing? After the security company called me and said the alarm had been set off, I checked your room. When I saw you were gone, I called David to see if they'd heard from you,” Jon told her, his face becoming redder. “Do you know what he found?”

Ari rolled her eyes. “Obviously a missing car since you just said that…” Jon lost it and slapped Ari across the face, drawing tears from his daughter.

“Ethan was gone and so was David's Navigator,” Jon growled. “It was traced up here to Highlands.”

“That's great for Shaggy,” Ari said through her tears. “But I'm going to bed.”

Jon blocked her path. “Not until I'm done with you.”

“Well I'm done with you,” Ari cried and ducked under Jon's arm, racing up the stairs and smacked into Julie. 

“Office! Now!” Julie stood firmly in her daughter’s pathway, and seeing Jon at the base of the stair she indicated with her head, “Both of you!” before following Ari down the stairs and through to Jon’s soundproof office. She shut the door very succinctly and rounded on her family.

“Would one of you care to fill me in on what the fuck is going on here?” Julie stood and watched them both closely. Ari was tearfully curled up in one of the chairs and clutching her face, looking disheveled, while Jon was pouring himself a drink with shaking hands. “Jon?” Julie prompted him first.

“You’re gonna need one of these first,” he sighed. Julie could see the pinched look on his face and the shine of unshed tears as she accepted the glass he held out for her on his way to his chair behind his desk. “You might wanna sit down, baby, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” 

She took the seat next to Ari and went to tuck a stray hair behind the girl’s ear but was shocked when Ari turned from her. 

The room was silent for way too long as Jon seemed to be processing something, his brow furrowed and he was pulling at his bottom lip as is typical when he’s worried about something. 

“Arielle Caroline, why don’t you tell your mom where you were tonight?” Jon’s voice was low and almost deadly. 

Julie was taken aback by his tone. The girl squirmed but stayed silent. “Arielle, I have not heard your dad this angry in some time,” Julie looked at her first born and wondered where all those years went. Something was different but she couldn’t yet put her finger on what it was. “Please, baby, tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m not your baby anymore, mom,” Ari bit back with sarcasm dripping heavily from each word, “I’m almost seventeen. I can go out for a walk if I feel like it, can’t I?”

“Not for three fucking hours!” Jon spat back, making his point with his finger on the table.

“In the middle of the night?” Julie was shocked, “It’s dangerous, Ari, you-”

“She wasn’t out walking for chrissake, babe,” Jon cut her off, “The security company alerted me when she snuck out because it was out of the ordinary. I went to Sammy’s room first, then Ari’s to check on them both. Guess which daughter wasn’t in her bed?” 

“But…” Julie started to say before Jon cut her off again.

“So I text David to see if they’d heard anything, and surprise, surprise,” Jon threw his hands in the air and leaned forward toward Arielle to catch her eye, “No Ethan and no Navigator. He traced it to the Highlands.”

“So I sit and wait for two fucking hours in the kitchen and,” he drains his drink in one go, scrubbing his face with his hands before continuing, “she sneaks back in reeking of sex!”

“Dad!” Ari protested

“Oh, Ari...no…” Julie was shocked. She slumped back into her chair and took a sip of her drink before straightening up and turning to the girl snivelling in the chair. “Arielle, you have earned yourself another weeks’ grounding and you’ll hand over your phone to dad this instant. Then you will get your lying ass upstairs and into your room. I don’t want to see you until it’s time for school in three hours time.”

“A whole month?! No! You can’t do that!” Arielle protested, angry tears coursing down her cheeks, “I’ve got tickets to Taylor Swift next week!”

“Do as your told Arielle, or so help me,” Jon stood slamming his hand on his desk, “I’ll make sure you’ll never have a social life for the next five years.” 

“FUCK you!! I hate you! I hate you both!” Ari screamed at her parents, throwing her phone at Jon and fled from the room.

Jon started to round from the table toward the door but Julie stood in front of him as they heard her bedroom door slam, “Jon? Baby? Let her go. She needs to cool off and we need to talk. C’mon Rockstar, come sit here with me.” She led him over to the leather couch and they sat together. Julie pulled him into her arms and he buried his face into her neck and wept finally. “Shh baby, I know...I know 


	9. Chapter 9

Leesha and David sat together in the lounge, the quiet ticking of the grandfather clock counting down the slow agonizing minutes. David’s phone rang and he picked it up quickly. “Hello...Yes, this is the...when? Okay, thank you very much.” He hung up and rubbed his tired eyes.

“Who was that?” Leesha asked, reaching over to massage her husband’s stiff neck.

“Onstar. They said the car just passed into Colts Neck,” David replied, letting his head hang forward. “He’s gotten into shit before but stealing the car...fuck babe, he’s never done that…”

“That you know of,” she whispered. “This is the first time it’s been your best friend’s daughter involved.”

David groaned and slid sideways into his wife’s arms. “Is it bad I’m not even angry? Just a bit disappointed?”

Leesha tangled her fingers in David’s blonde curls and kissed his forehead. “It’s not bad. You’ve got control over your temper which I’m very proud of...even though I could whack his little ass right now.”

They sat and talked quietly until they saw movement on the security monitor. “Looks like our little jailbird is home,” David commented lamely. Leesha slapped his arm lightly and they shared a kiss as the garage door could be heard.

The door opened silently and Ethan stopped dead when he saw his parents on the couch. “Mom...Dad. What brings you two down here so late?” He asked with an innocent smile.

“Funny...we were gonna ask you the same thing,” Leesha said, crossing her legs and arms. “Come in. Sit down...relax…”

“I would but school tomorrow...don't wanna be late for--”

“I said...sit...now.” Ethan noticed his mom had taken on the same tone she had with David, and it was a tone he wasn’t about to argue with. “Give the keys to Daddy.”

Ethan handed David the Navigator keys and sunk into the couch opposite. “Have a nice drive to the Highlands?” David asked, reaching hold Leesha’s hand. “...and keep in mind I already know where it was, so you may wanna think your next words over carefully.”

“Dad, can I just start by saying I’m sorry for taking your car?” Ethan took a deep breath and slid down the sofa closer to his parents. “I know I should have asked but Scooby was really upset and needed someone. I didn’t have the heart to say no.”

Leesha and David exchanged a look of curiosity and doubt. “D, will you get me more wine please?” Leesha asked and watched her husband disappear into the kitchen. “Ethan, as sweet as that sentiment is, there’s still no excuse for sneaking out of the house and taking the car.” She glanced up as David slipped out the door into the garage, presumably to check for anything out of the usual.

“I know, Mom. I’m prepared to take any punishment you and Dad see fit,” Ethan replied, a little too eagerly.

David came back in and gave his wife a perked eyebrow, waving his hand in front of his face. “Add on another week to your grounding and 6 pm curfew. Plus...zero car privileges. You’ll take the bus to school for the next month,” Leesha laid out.

“The bus? C’mon, Mom. Only nerds ride the bus. Can I at least ride with Dan?” Ethan asked, attempting to negotiate. 

“You heard your Mom,” David interjected, “and that’s final. Now go to bed.”

Ethan growled to himself and stormed upstairs, slammed his door shut. Leesha sighed then turned to David. “Babe, what was with that face earlier? You acted like someone had just farted,” she said with a small chuckle.

“Come with me, darlin’, and allow me to show you,” David replied with a bow and held out his hand. He led Leesha out into their garage and unlocked the Navigator. “Open the door. What’s the first thing that hits you?”

She grinned at David and opened the driver’s door, sniffing and wrinkling her nose. “Smells like the playroom after we’ve been in it. Didn’t you just get it cleaned a couple days ago?” David nodded at Leesha’s question. “And he’s only been with...oh shit!”

“Oh shit indeed,” David relented.

“Not one word of this to Jon or Julie,” Leesha told him and turned to go back into the house.

“Would it be wrong of me to say ‘that’s my boy’?”

Leesha threw David a look over her shoulder. “That couldn’t be more obvious. Just don’t say that in front of Jon.”

***~*The Next Morning*~***

David was hold up in his office for most of the day, sitting at his keyboard and laying down orchestration for his musical. His writing partner, Joe DiPietro, was on skype with him and working out any kinks in the lyrics and story.

His phone rang and jumped him, hands making an unpleasant sound on the ivory keys. “Fuck me!” He picked up as Joe was laughing at the outburst, turning on speakerphone. “Hey, Johnny…”

“Keep your fucking kid away from my daughter!” Jon screamed through the phone.

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine,” David replied and causing Joe to laugh harder.

He could hear Jon heavy breathing and his growl, “Don’t give me that shit, fucker!”

“Do I dare ask what I did to you?” David had been best friends which Jon since they were 16, and always said that Jon had a horseshoe jammed in his ass but that he was holding onto it, getting shit on himself in the process. But for fuck sake, he wasn’t the one who told Ari to sneak out of the house and he wasn’t about to take shit for what his spawn had done.

“Not you, but no doubt you’re gonna defend your punk-ass kid! He’s been messaging Ari...for fucking pictures of her! I’ll leave the rest up to your imagination, shall I?” Jon was huffing and puffing, completely killing David’s creative buzz.

David put Jon on hold and quickly said his goodbyes to Joe. He leaned back in his office chair, feet up on his desk. “Did she respond?”

Jon whimpered a little, “Yes…”

“With what? Does it sound mutual? Is he forcing her?” So help me God, he better not be forcing her.

“Fuck, you can be dense sometimes! Her! Her body! They’re sexting for fuck sakes!”

“We took her phone away for sneaking out. It was on my desk when a message came through,” Jon spit out with so much malice and venom in his voice, David visibly shuddered.

“Just now?”

“Yeah. I’m ready to get in the car, man. I’ll be honest, I’m gonna flatten that little fucker.”

David told Jon to hold on and sprang from his chair, bounding up the stairs and into Ethan’s room. “Dad, what the fuck!” Ethan was quickly throwing his sheet over his lower half, blushing furiously at David. 

“Phone, now,” David demanded, holding out his hand and attempting to ignore the moans coming from his son’s TV.

“What? No!” Ethan protested.

“Boy, you can either hand it over or I’ll go under there and get it myself,” David replied through gritted teeth. “I changed your diaper, saw you naked, and bathed you. I’m not scared of what’s under the blanket. Now hand it over.”

Ethan reluctantly handed over his phone and David left the room. “Knock next time!” Ethan yelled to his Dad.

“It’s my house! Don’t have to!” David called back from the hallway. He went in and locked the master bedroom door, sitting on the window seat. “Alright, J. Got his phone,” David said quietly, flicking open the message app. “Man, there’s nothing in his text messages. You sure it was Ethan?”

Jon groaned loudly and David pictured him looking halfway between exasperated and angry. “Well, it ain’t the Easter Bunny. Try Messenger,” he told David.

David went back to the home screen and looked through the pages of apps. “What’s that logo look like? Oh, here it is. Shit, he’s been busy. Oh...Scooby. Got it. WHOA!” David jumped in surprise at the dick pic that met him. 

“Do I need to come over and smack the both of you down?” Jon snapped through the phone.

“It...fuck. It opened up to a photo of Ethan, dumbass. The most recent one. Do I have your permission to scroll through them?” David asked, dreading the thought of what he might find.

“Ah shit, man. I wanna say no coz it’s Ari, ya know? But I guess you have to,” Jon sighed.

David scrolled up slowly through the photos, some with Ari in vulnerable downward positions, some in the bathroom mirror and shower, others with her legs spread. “Dude...there’s video too. Both of them. Uh...Jon...have you or Julie had any type of...sex talk with Ari?”

“Yeah...stay away from all males!” Jon exclaimed angrily. “Hell, that’s Julie’s department, Lema. I don’t know how in depth they’ve gotten in the past, but I know they’ve spoken.”

David looked up to the heavens and got up, pacing around the room. “Does she know about these?”

“Not yet. She’s with Sammy at drum practice,” Jon replied.

“Jon...they aren’t just sending photos or talking in ways that are making me blush…”

The line was silent for a full 30 seconds before Jon spoke again, his voice giving the air of a broken man. “Fuck! Julie’s due back in an hour. I dunno what to do next…”

“Don’t watch the videos,” David said quickly. “Trust me on this. If you wanna know the content, I’ll tell you. But do not watch them.”

David could hear the wheels turning in Jon’s head. “I’ll ring you back after I’ve talked to Jules. I’ll get Matt to do his magic and make it all disappear...after…”

“No. There is no making this disappear, Jon. You’ve used that power and hid behind it too much. If we don’t have the proof, our kids will just brush it off,” the blonde spoke.

“No?! Why the hell not? That’s my Babymine that’s on there! Why can’t I make it disappear?”

David sighed and wrung his hands through his messy curls. “Because she’s not a baby. And she’s not a virgin anymore, Jon. There is no reversing that and there’s no hiding from what’s going on.”

Jon swore loudly and David heard a thump against a hard surface. “You’re right...and I hate that! Let me call you after I’ve spoken to Julie. Family meeting tonight! Yours and mine, here at 8:30!”

“I’ll let Leesha know. But do not tell Ari. Don’t worry, brother, we’ll deal with this the way we always have. Together,” David promised.

“Yeah...yeah okay. See you tonight.” David hung up with Jon and swallowed thickly. Part of him knew it shouldn’t shock him that Ethan was sexting a girl, but why oh why did it have to be Jon’s daughter? He looked up from the phone as his wife came in, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her and skin glistening from her shower.

Leesha stopped when she saw her husband, pale as a sheet with two phones in his hands. “Who was that?”

“Jon...Family Meeting tonight. Be ready by 7:30,” David said tersely, storming from the room with both phones in hand and yelling the same thing through Ethan’s door.

***~*Jon and Julie*~***

“Daddy!!” Sammy squealed as she ran in from the garage from her drum lessons, “Guess what I learned today? I learned how to do a..a para…” She stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to think of the word.

“A paradiddle, Sammygirl?” Jon provided the word for his youngest as he sat at the kitchen counter waiting for Julie to come in.

“That’s it! Look, it goes like this, Daddy.” She proceeded to show Jon, albeit a little slow, but she had the beat perfect.

“That’s awesome, princess, but can you go wash up and do your other homework,” Jon smiled at his youngest, “I need to speak with Mommy for a little while. Then we’ll order pizza or something for dinner.”

“Okay Daddy,” Sammy threw her arm around Jon and squeezed tight, “Love you, Daddy!”

Jon had to swallow heavily before he could answer with a rough, “Love you too, baby.” He had one more chance to get this whole teenage daughter thing turned around, he thought, he didn’t want to lose another one.

Julie came in from the garage just a Jon had kissed Sammy on the top of her head and sent her on her way with a tap on her ass. “Did I hear you say pizza to Sammy, Rockstar? I bought groceries for a stir fry.”

“Trust me, baby, you’re not gonna want to cook after what I have to tell you. Besides, the Bryan’s are coming over at 8.30,” Jon said and pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge as Julie loaded the groceries into it.

“Oh? Why? Did I miss something?” Julie asked, clearly confused as Jon poured very generous helpings of wine into each glass, “Uh oh, what’s going on, Rockstar?”

“Come sit down, baby,” Jon laced his fingers with Julie’s and kissed the back of her hand as he lead her into the living room. 

“You’re starting to scare me, Jonny,” Julie said as he pulled her down onto the sofa and curled up into her embrace, “Please tell me what’s going on?” 

Jon sighed heavily and absently played with Julie’s fingers, “Ari….and Ethan have...ah fuck,” Jon wavered, the tension and worry rolling off him in waves, “They’ve been messaging each other. Not just words. Photos and...and videos. Of themselves in...shit, I might as well show you.” He pulled Ari’s phone from his back pocket and pulled up the thread before handing the device to Julie.

Julie looked at him a little confused but took the phone and started swiping through the photos, dropping the phone like a hot potato in shock and burst into tears.

“So...so last night…wasn’t the first…” Julie hiccuped as Jon held her close. “Is this why the others are coming over? Do they know?”

Jon nodded sadly and brushed the tears from her face. “The phone was on my desk while I was working when the last photo was sent. I saw red and rang David and threatened to take Ethan down. David...he ah, he got Ethan’s phone and it’s got similar photos...and videos of Ari.” Jon felt sick at the thought of his babymine possibly plastered all over the internet. 

Arielle was his special one, the light of his life, his first born with Julie. He never thought he would feel such joy again than when she took her first breath of life. He fell instantly in love with the tiny bundle. 

Not that it diminished his love for his boys or Stephie and Sammy, both beautiful, strong, incredible girls whom he loved with all his heart, but Arielle came along and he knew his life with Julie was complete. 

So it killed him to find out this way that his little blond haired blue eyed cherub was now a woman, with a feisty Italian temper to match.


	10. Chapter 10

***~*Later that night*~***

Julie buzzed opened the front gates since Jon was in with Sammy making sure their youngest was sound asleep. She stood in the fresh air, front door ajar, waiting for their friends to arrive. She shuddered involuntarily as the car pulled up. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the feel of eyes on her back knowing Ari was lurking nearby, from the cool evening breeze or the sense of foreboding that washed over her ahead of tonight’s confrontation.

Leesha stepped from the car first and wandered over to Julie, putting her arm around her friend’s shoulder. “Whatever happens tonight, we’ll get through it,” Leesha said in Julie’s ear, “Okay?”

“Did I look that bad?” Julie chuckled wryly, as Ethan’s brushed past them and into Ari’s waiting hug. She had to smile at Leesha’s pointed look at her question.

David joined his wife’s side, “C’mon ladies, let’s get this over and done with, huh?” 

“Hey!” Julie nodded and turned before stopping the kids when they started for the stairs, “Lounge room. Now!” She stood pointing, brooking no argument. David followed the kids while Leesha went to the kitchen and pulled two glasses from the cabinets before opening a bottle of wine.

“Jesus, can they roll their eyes any harder?” she said to no one in particular. She glanced up to see Jon on the landing, “Everything okay, Rockstar?”

“Sammy’s asleep,” Jon made his way down the stairs, “I closed her door too. She doesn’t need to know about any of this.” He pulled Julie into a tight embrace, resting his forehead against hers, losing himself in her eyes before kissing her. “You ready, baby?”

“No, but it needs to happen,” Julie sighed and pulled a face as he lead her into the lounge.

Leesha had brought the wine in and was sitting with David on one settee, Ari and Ethan together in the middle one which left the last for Julie and Jon. Jon poured a whiskey for himself and David before he sat down.

There was a long silence as the women sipped their wine and the men nursing their drinks. “Babe, why don’t you start?” Leesha asked David.

“I think Jon should,” David brushed off quickly, blushing and sipped his whiskey. “He technically called the meeting and it’s his house…”

“Thanks a bunch, asshole,” Jon said, “I called this family meeting because I think these two have some explaining to do. Ari...you received a message while I had your phone today. Do you want to know who it was from?”

“Umm, obviously not, Daddy,” Ari replied, playing dumb with an innocent smile.

Jon sighed, disappointed, and flicked a look over to David then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bright pink phone. David held his hand out for Leesha to give him Ethan’s phone. She handed over the metallic silver and black iPhone to her husband. Each of the men unlocked the phones and pulled up the messages between their offspring.

Ari squirmed and crossed her legs when Jon and David put the cell phones on the coffee table, giving them both a look of contempt. On Ethan’s phone was a photo of Ari naked on the Master bed belonging to Leesha and David, and on Ari’s phone was a picture of Ethan naked in the shower at the beach house.

Ethan flopped backward onto the sofa and groaned, resting one arm behind Ari and scratching her back with his nails. Leesha stared at her son’s phone, her hands shaking. “What in the name of G-d and all that is holy possessed you to get into our bed?” She asked the kids then looked at her husband. “Did you know?”

“Not until earlier today when our son was smart enough to send another dick pic,” David answered. 

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?” Leesha retorted. “Goddamnit.” She drained her wine glass and refilled it. “This is gonna be a long fucking night.”

The room was silent again until David leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fingers running through his hair. He glanced over at Leesha and felt her eyes bore into his, her arms wrapped around his in a tight bond and her body pressed against him. 

“When did this all start? And don’t lie to me, Ethan. I’ve seen the videos and photos,” David started.

Ari blushed and hid her face “Oh god...why did you have to watch them??”

“I thought we agreed that we’d talk about this before...before this step…” Julie said, trying hard to keep her voice calm and eyeing Jon cautiously. His forehead crinkled and he was trying desperately not to look at Ethan.

“Things changed, mom. A lot of things have changed,” Ari replied, exchanging smiles with Ethan. 

David scowled at the two and his eye twitched. “Do you two have any idea what could have happened if your phones fell into the wrong hands? Ari’s face shows in almost all the photos and videos!”

“Plus you’re 17! 17!” Jon exclaimed, “Way too young!”

“Well…” 

Jon’s eyes shot over to Leesha. “Well, what?”

Leesha took a deep breath and said, “I’m not saying that I’m pleased with either of you right now, but...DB...J...are you both forgetting that you first had sex at 13 and 14?”

“Really Dad? And 17 is too young? Hypocrite!” Ari gawped at her Dad and Uncle. She jumped from the couch and started to storm from the room. “Dad, let me go!” Jon had grabbed her wrist and dragged her back in, throwing her down next to Julie. “You’re such a fucking asshole, Dad!”

“Arielle Bongiovi, you will apologize to your father this instant!” Julie yelled. 

Ethan stood and took two steps towards Ari, freezing when he heard his Mom’s southern accent growl, “Boy, sit your ass down.”

“Or what? You gonna hurt me like you hurt Dad?” Ethan asked with a snort of derision.

“Ethan Alexander, what on earth are you talking about? I wouldn’t hurt your Dad,” Leesha replied. 

Ethan shook his head and his lips tightened, confessing, “I heard you both the night of the fight after I came downstairs looking for Dad. I heard him screaming. You were hurting him!”

Leesha and David stared at each other, their expressions going from slightly upset to worried. “That’s not the point of tonight,” David stuttered. 

“But it is part of the problem, Uncle Lema. Ethan needed someone to talk to and someone who wouldn’t tell us that it's not appropriate or that we’re too young to understand,” Ari explained, gripping Ethan’s knee with her hand and squeezing gently.

“If we tell you about Daddy and me, you two need to reciprocate and tell us what the hell is going on between you,” Leesha said, her eyes swiveling between the two kids, husband, and friends. Ethan and Ari shared a look and nodded.

David hesitated but held steady at his wife’s touch. “You two understand the range of emotions we’re all capable of? Sadness? Happiness? Anger?” Both kids rolled their eyes and nodded. “18 years ago, my anger could get out of hand very quickly. I..I had...um…” David’s voice caught in his throat and he hung his head.

“Your daddy had some problems. An addiction that nearly destroyed him. It also caused him to have a very short violent fuse,” Leesha supplied, rubbing David’s back and entwined their fingers.

“Physically and mentally, your mom was taught how to help me control those emotions. Ethan, anything she does, it’s because I agreed to it,” David explained, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. “Not only through the voice you heard from her that night, but she controls and physically restrains me in different ways. And when the situation calls for it, inflicts the pain that I require to force myself back to reality.”

Ethan’s eyes flickered down to his mom’s hand holding tight to David’s arm and how she pressed herself to him, kissing his upper arm and her hand trailing to his shoulder. “Like she’s doing now? C’mon, Dad, I’m not blind. Mom’s focus is completely on you,” he pointed out.

“Yes, like now,” Leesha confirmed. “Sweetie, I need you to understand that daddy and I love each other more than life itself. Everything I do to and with him, he directly asks me to do and we’ve both consented to it. I wouldn’t do it otherwise.”

Ari turned to Julie with wide eyes and asked, “Mama?”

Julie shook her head in response and looked over at Jon. “No, honey. It’s not something daddy and I do, but we’ve known about it since day one. What someone does with love in their own home is up to them. No judgment.”

“No judgment? That’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Ari snorted with derision.

“One more snide word out of you, Arielle,” Jon spat out, “and I swear I’m dragging you to the bathroom to wash your mouth out. I’ve just about had it with you tonight.” 

“Quiet, Jon,” Leesha snapped. “Okay, we’ve told you what you want, now...when did everything start?”

Ethan looked at Ari and steadied himself. “Things...changed the night of Ellie’s Bar Mitzvah. Remember how we were coming out of the bar and saw us? We’d spent a while talking and I was basically spilling my guts to the girl, and somehow she didn’t run away.”

“Did anything more happen in that bar?”

Ethan shrunk a little under his mother’s gaze. “No. I promise it was just talking,” he replied.

Jon groaned beside Julie, seeing the stars in his daughter’s eyes. “So that led to the bright idea of texting shit like this?” He indicated the two phones on the table.

“That...um...I had sent a pic of my cute new bikini to my friends group,” Ari said, “All the girls were loving and gushing over the pink and black...then...Ethan texted me...privately.”

Jon’s famous stink-eye was aimed firmly at David when he said, “I knew your kid started this…”

“Shut it, Jon, and don’t make me tell you again,” Leesha snapped back, “Continue please and pray I can keep your daddies at bay.”

Jon grumbled under his breath and stared pointedly at his daughter. “Ethan...he just asked me for more pics,” Ari continued after glancing at both fathers, “Said the bikini looked really nice on me.”

“Well, it did. I was just being honest,” Ethan shrugged with a soft smile to Ari who returned it and inclined her head towards him.

“Hey!” Jon yelled at Ethan drawing his attention back to the conversation, “Did you or did you not ask for what I’ve found on her phone?”

“What difference would that make, Daddy?” Ari asked, “I chose to send them. What’s it matter who asked?”

Ethan perked his eyebrow like his Dad and said, “To be fair she did ask for dick pics in return.” He chuckled when Ari gently elbowed him.

“Take that as a yes…” David said under his breath and scrubbed his hand across his face.

“So I know who to be more disappointed in, Arielle!” Jon stood and started pacing, “Because right now, it’s a hard choice to make.”

“I asked if he wanted to see more...or less. He said less, much much less,” Ari replied defiantly, “ And he asked if I wanted to see more...I said yes. Did that clear it up for you enough, Dad?”

“You’ll definitely get more from my offspring,” David said, the touch of smugness shined brightly in his words.

Leesha rolled her eyes at her husband, “Not helping, D, but not untrue. Ethan, what happened at the boardwalk and Bay Head?”

Ethan nodded to his mother. “We went to the Jersey Shore boardwalk with friends just like we told you. Haunted House...Pigged out on deep fried Oreos...I won her a pink unicorn she was drooling over…”

“Oh my god, I was not drooling.”

“You could have filled up the water shooting game,” Ethan laughed, playfully kissing her cheek.

“Ass,” Ari giggled and stuck out her tongue. “So yeah...he won me the unicorn and when I went to hug him, he kissed me. It was perfect...almost magical…” Ari’s eyes shifted out of focus as she remembered that night.

Ethan chuckled, “Then Ms Scooby wanted to be brave and go on the Ferris wheel but ended up whimpering the whole time.”

“He made me feel like I was flying as I came...down,” Ari smirked and shifted on the sofa, ducking her head as a blush worked itself over her face.

David drained his glass and leaned into Leesha. “And you two sneaking out and stealing my car to go to the beach? What the hell happened there?”

“Shaggy took me to heaven...a couple of times, in fact,” Ari answered simply and Ethan looked down to his lap, biting his lip and trying not to grin.

“Well, the smell of heaven costs me a bit to have removed,” David grumbled.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Arielle!” Jon yelled at his daughter.

“Jon, baby, calm down just a little...Ari, disappointed doesn’t even cover what I’m feeling right now. That goes for you too Ethan,” Julie said, holding her hand out to Jon. 

“What’s the difference, Auntie J? You four met and fucked in the same night. At least Scooby and I have known each other since birth,” Ethan argued.

Julie inhaled sharply at his words and tone. “This difference is that we were at least 10 years older than what you two are.”

“Age didn’t matter when we undressed each other at Uncle Lema’s beach house. I was perfectly within my right when I spread my legs that night and gave myself to him,” Ari spit back at her mother, her aunt, and uncle staring at her open-mouthed and speechless.

Julie was stunned and could only stare at her daughter for a moment before standing and taking one step, slapped her daughter and rushed from the room with an “Oh Ari…” 

Jon glared at Ari with abhorrence before following Julie, his voice faded with a loud, “Jules! Hold on!”

Ari rubbed her cheek with quiet tears and Ethan wrapped his arm around her. “I’m here, sweetheart,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head. She broke away from Ethan’s embrace and took off upstairs sobbing. He took a deep breath and looked over at his parents. “Mom...Dad...I know you two aren’t happy but why are you being this calm?”

Leesha glanced at her son and he flinched at her eyes, nearly black as the night. “Oh trust me, Ethan Alexander, I’m not calm. But...same as Daddy has his temper under control, so do I. And nothing...I mean nothing...would give me greater pleasure right now than to walk over there and beat your lying, man-whore ass right now,” she said with a forced smile. “But you know why I’m not?”

Ethan blinked rapidly and asked, “Why is that?”

“Witnesses,” she whispered menacingly. “Disappointment and anger are understatements to how I’m feeling. You’ve broken not only our trust,” Leesha nodded to David, “But both of you have broken all of our hearts. Leesha stood and disappeared into the kitchen for more wine.

David looked at his son and quietly handed his phone back. “Go. I’ll handle your mother,” he whispered and gestured upstairs with his eyes. Ethan gave his Dad a small smile and slipped up the staircase.

He knocked and poked his head into Ari’s room, locking the door and sitting on the bed with her. “I’m done. I’m just done. Done with this house, done with being treated like a child and done being unhappy,” Ari cried in Ethan’s arms.

“Runaway with me?” Ethan asked, rubbing Ari’s back soothingly

She looked up at him, bewildered and blinked the tears from her eyes. “What?”

“I asked you to run away with me. We could leave tonight and go to California or Vegas. Far from Jersey. We’ve known each other since birth and I don’t want anyone else,” Ethan whispered. He stood and reached in his pocket. 

“Shaggy, what are you doing?” Ari gasped as he lowered himself to one knee, took out his class ring on a long gold necklace and held it out to her.

Ethan took a deep breath and said, “Arielle Caroline...I know we’ve only been a couple for three months, but you’re my best friend. The one I took my first steps with. The one I went on my first camping trip with. The one I traveled the world with. Now, I want you to be The One I wake up to each morning and The One I see before going to sleep. Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, Shaggy,” Ari cried with a small smile. “But what about our parents? You know they won’t agree to it.” 

Ethan hooked the necklace around Ari and kissed her sweetly, wiping away her tears. “Just wait a couple days and I’ll organize everything. I promise. Now, go splash some water on this beautiful face. Take a minute to calm yourself and I’ll be downstairs, okay?”

“Yeah...I’ll be right down,” Ari nodded and disappeared into her bathroom to wash her face. With a deep sigh, Ethan headed back downstairs, smiling ear to ear.

Jon was coming out of his office after making sure Julie was okay when he saw Ethan coming down from upstairs and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him into the wall. “Just because you’re my buddy’s kid, don’t think I won’t take you out if you touch Ari again…”

Ethan smirked at Jon and said, “With what body part?”

Jon growled, his pulse pounding in his head, “Don’t even breathe on her.”

“Too late, Uncle Jon,” Ethan sneered cockily at the older man.

Jon saw red and punched Ethan square on the nose, blood, and mucus covering his face, just as David walked in from the living room to see what the fracas was about. 

“Get your hands off my kid!” David yelled, rushing up and pushing Jon away. “Who the fuck are you to beat my son up? Huh?!” He shoved Jon in the chest. “If you wanna get tough, Johnny, face me instead. My kid didn’t do anything that your daughter didn’t ask for.”

“The fuck you say!” Jon snarled, his lip curling menacingly, “She wouldn’t have done any of this if he hadn’t asked for more.”

‘No! Jon!” Julie exclaimed as she rushed from down the hallway after hearing the men yelling at each other. “Jon, please, don’t make this any worse,” Julie tried to pull Jon back by dragging on his arm but he shook her off easily from the adrenaline-fuelled by the anger coursing through him.

“Who the hell took that shot of her in a skimpy bikini? Sure as fuck wasn’t Ethan! Who took the photos of her in the shower and spreading her legs?” David asked, baring his teeth like a hungry lion. “Face it, Johnny...your daughter wanted Ethan and it only took one smile to make it happen...just like Julie.”

Jon stared daggers at David and snarled, pouncing on him and both men tumbling over a small table and crashing to the floor. Jon straddled David as Leesha raced from the room and Jon started punching his best friend, the latter fighting his hands through to Jon’s face. 

The two wrestled on the floor and Ari’s soft cries could be heard from the top of the staircase. “Dad, get off Uncle Lema,” she called out then saw Ethan nursing his broken nose. Ari flew down the stairs and knelt beside him, Ethan turning her away from the fight.

“Knock it off,” Leesha said in a commanding voice as she entered the foyer, a leather bullwhip in her hand. When neither of the men ceased the fighting, Leesha cracked the whip in the air. David and Jon flew off each other, Ari screamed and stared at her Aunt in shock. “I’ve had enough! Both of you pathetic little fuckers...on your knees!” She snapped her fingers and pointed to the floor in front of her.

David crawled to his knees at Leesha’s feet and bowed his head. Jon, however, fell against the wall panting and nursing his cut-up hand. “Yeah keep your husband under control,” he snarled.

Leesha stalked over to Jon and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him over to David. “You think that didn’t include you, Rockstar? You’re just as embarrassing and disgusting as David is,” she growled, slapping Jon across the face. “Vile and repulsive excuse for a man. Now...kneel.” 

“Not what you said the other night, baby,” Jon retorted.

Leesha grinned and cracked the whip over his back, making Ethan and Ari jump. “Mom! Stop her!” Ari yelled as Jon’s back arched with another lashing.

“Leesha! The kids!” Julie reminded her friend with a shout.

With Jon panting and David silent, Leesha dropped her arm and glanced back at Ethan. “Fuck…David, car now. Jon, office. Don’t fight, just...go,” she said shaking, the whip falling from her hand and tears spilling over for the first time that evening. 

“Ari, go to your room, we’ll talk about this in a minute,” Julie told her daughter before rounding on Ethan, “Go to the car with your father. I’m sure you all have a lot to discuss too. Go!”

Julie went to Leesha and wrapped her in her arms as both women wept. “It’s okay, Leesh,” Julie murmured, “Go home. Talk to Ethan. It’ll be okay. We’ll work it out.” She indicated to Ethan behind Leesha’s back to come to get his mother.

Leesha looked over when she felt a hand around her wrist. Ethan pulled his mother towards him, letting her slump against him. “I’m here, Mom,” he whispered and led her out to the car. He glanced up towards the second floor and saw Ari staring out at them, blowing her a kiss and climbing into the backseat.

Julie turned back to Jon and the whip lying on the floor. “Why, baby?” Julie sighed and picked up the whip, hiding it in the cloakroom away from Sammy, “Why did you have to provoke Leesha?”

Jon rose from off the floor with a wince and a groan. “I’d had enough of her. She can be an emotionless bitch sometimes,” Jon sneered, “She needed to be brought down for a change. I’m just sorry the kids had to see it though.”

“I’m going to check on Ari,” Julie said coldly, “Hope the couch is still comfortable in the office, Rockstar.” She killed the lights leaving Jon standing in the foyer in the dark as she walked tearfully up the stairs and down the hallway.

Julie knocked on Ari’s door, asking “Sweetheart, can I come in?” She was afraid of not being able to mend the pieces of shattered trust between them.

Ari opened the door and fell into her mother’s arms, her face awash with tears. Julie gently guided them inside and closed the door. “Oh my sweet baby,” Julie soothed the young woman, holding her close while the tears poured from them both. When they finally started to subside into hiccups, Julie led Ari to her bed and pulled the covers down and climbed in with her. She reached over and turned off the light.

“Mama?” Ari’s whisper was barely heard in the dark, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you and daddy upset. But I love Ethan. I have for as long as I can remember.”

“Oh baby,” Julie sighed, “I know you have. You’re just so young though, to be having this kind of relationship. You’re both still children really.” She stroked Ari’s hair as she had done when she was a baby and needed comforting.

“Is...is daddy okay?” Ari asked after a long pause.

Julie sighed, “He will be.” 

Ari stirred and rolled to face her mother, “You told us you didn’t do that stuff. I didn’t hear daddy consent to it?”

Julie thought for a moment before answering, “This will all make more sense as you get older, but Daddy and Leesha have an agreement that dates back to around when we all met. Adults, married or not, can have an agreement to see and have certain relationships with other people.”

“Do you and Uncle Lema have an agreement too?”

“Yes...yes we do. Also with Uncle Mookie,” Julie decided it was time to be completely honest with Ari, “Rebecca knows and understands but doesn’t participate.”

“So...you and Uncle Lema have had...sex? Like you do with Daddy?”

“Oh baby, I love your daddy with every fibre of my being, don’t ever forget that but,” Julie said, “yes. There’s sex which can be exciting and pleasurable, but when you’re with the one you truly love...making love is two souls dancing. It’s magical and terrifying, joyous and heartbreaking. Does that make sense?”

Ari nodded and whispered, “It was like that with Ethan, Mama.”

Julie swallowed down her objection to that and kissed Ari’s forehead, “I just wish you’d come to me first. Maybe Daddy would have taken it a bit better than finding those pictures. Do you even realise why Daddy’s so upset?”

“Not really. They were private between me and Ethan.”

“I know you think so but once something is online, it’s there forever. When I first met your dad, Bon Jovi was one of the biggest bands in the world and that caused us a lot of problems with the paparazzi. The divorce from Dorothea, the fact that Leesha and I were fans that married Daddy and Uncle Lema, a fight that got out of control one night, photos of us on a holiday taken when we didn’t know about it were all issues that raised their ugly heads in the papers and websites, not to mention the fans.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Ari asked.

“They used to stalk us. Most of the time they were nice, friendly but one, in particular, was a problem around the time you were born. She was obsessed with your dad. When you were only a couple of days old, she dressed as a nurse at the hospital and snatched you from the nursery one day while I was resting.”

“Your dad came to visit with your sister and brothers but you were gone. He and I were frantic, out of our minds with worry. He called in the police and Uncle Matt with his men and the hospital was scoured from top to bottom. They found you with this woman in the stairwell. She thought you were hers and that Daddy had come for you both.”

“You father managed to convince her to hand you to him and he would drive you both home. He led her straight out to the waiting police. He vowed to always protect you from that moment on.”

“Why have I not heard this before?” Ari asked a little shocked, “What happened with that woman?”

Julie hesitated for a moment and stroked her daughter’s hair. “She...ahh, she killed herself in custody. We didn’t think it would ever become an issue...until now.”

“Don’t ever think your Daddy doesn’t love your Ari,” Julie whispered, “He loves you to distraction. All of you kids, but you...you just that little bit more. That’s why he’s being so hard on you. Does that make sense, baby?”

“It does but I still want to be with Ethan,” Ari said, curling up tighter into her blanket. “I’m happy and I just want you and Daddy to support that, even if you don’t like it.”

“Personally, honey, I think it would be best if you and Ethan didn’t see each other,” Julie said.

Ari whimpered and looked into her mom’s eyes. “That’s not your decision to make, mama, and I’ve made up my mind. I’d like to go to sleep now.” She dismissed her mother and rolled over.

“Ari, I….,” Julie started to say something but changed her mind, “I love you, baby.” She rose from the bed and kissed her daughter’s cheek and left the darkened room. She went into Sammy’s room and sat on the rocker that was still there from when Sammy was still a baby, picked up a stuffed toy and cried quietly into it before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Janelle was sound asleep when David and Leesha arrived home with Ethan. The mansion was silent and David led his wife and son into the den. Leesha was breathing hard and shallow, her face flushing pink and hot. 

“Sit down, son. We need to talk,” David said, sitting on the orange and white sofa. Leesha kneeled between his legs and laid her head against him. 

Ethan sat next to them, eyeing his mom with concern. “Is she okay?”

David nodded as he stroked her hair. “Jon pushed her too far. She’s having a violent anxiety attack. You’ve never seen one in your 17 years, and I was praying you never would.” 

Leesha sobbed and whimpered into David’s jeans, his knees tightening to stop her from rocking back and forth. Ethan watched as David took his mom’s hands, entwining their fingers slowly then placing her hands under his shirt. “What’s she doing?” Ethan asked.

“Grounding. She’s reorienting herself into the present, instead of worrying over past and future, the what if’s and the would be’s.” David and Leesha smiled at each other. “Just as I told you she helps me control myself, I do the same for her.”

Ethan reclined back on the sofa, fingers tapping on his phone. “Why’d you let me go to her?”

“Because you’re not the first one who’s done crazy stupid shit for love,” David replied with a chuckle.

Leesha sat back after a few minutes, her face slightly pale. “I...I’ll be right back!” She clambered to her feet and ran towards the guest bathroom, slamming the door shut. 

David took a moment to go over and knock on the door. “Babygirl, you okay?” He heard his wife give a short ‘yeah’ and rejoined Ethan. “Don’t worry, kid, she’ll be fine. Probably the stress,” David shrugged.

Ethan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to check. A smile lit his face when he saw who the message was from. He quickly shot back a reply and stared stupidly at the screen for a while.

“Scooby?” David asked, laying back into the soft pillows.

“Yeah, she’s got her phone back,” Ethan said, “She said Uncle Jon is sleeping in the office and Auntie J just left her room.”

“Son, look...I am very angry about you two using our bedroom and car to...you know...whatever you two did,” David stammered, “But that aside, what are your feelings towards Arielle? And don’t think with your dick on this. I want your honest feelings about her.”

“Oh, dad...she makes me feel...I dunno, alive,” Ethan sighed happily, “Yeah she’s always been there and until recently I’ve only ever thought of her as sister material. But...something changed.” He stopped to think for a moment before continuing, “She gets me; she gets...this,” he looked around the room at all the memorabilia, “All the other girls just felt like they wanted to be with me for your name and money.”

David nodded and digested his son’s words. “You know Jon and Julie won’t want this to continue…”

“I know...I..ah, I have a plan,” Ethan said, twisting his fingers around each other.

“Do I need to get more alcohol to hear this plan?” David chuckled.

“No...I’d rather have you sober, Dad. I’ve given Ari my ring. I...we wanna get married,” Ethan stuttered, “I’d like to have your blessings, but I’ll understand if you won’t. We’re gonna do it anyway.” 

They both looked up when Leesha reappeared in the den, holding her stomach and gently sitting in David’s lap. “Feeling any better, Babygirl?” He asked, snuggling Leesha close to him.

“Still queasy but I’ll live,” she replied, kissing David’s cheek. “What’s going on? Did I miss anything important?”

The couple stared at each other for a full minute before David said, “I asked Ethan about his feelings about Ari and apparently he proposed to her. He just asked for our blessing.”

Leesha blinked rapidly between the two, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “Uh...what? Shouldn’t you have asked before popping that kinda question?” She asked Ethan, her fingers clutching David’s shirt.

“Maybe, but it felt so right,” Ethan tried to explain, “You guys were all angry and missing the whole point. I'll concede that maybe sending the pictures were wrong, but we love each other. We’re going to get married, whether we have your blessings or not.”

“David? You already know where I stand…”

David nodded and let his head drop back. He could either refuse to accept it and risk losing his son or accept it and risk losing his best friend. “Much as they’ll hate us, we’ll always stand behind you and Ellie.”

“Can we do anything to help?” Leesha asked. “We want you to be happy, but the lying and stealing and sneaking out has to stop. Right here, right now.”

“Babe, technically we’ll be lying to Jon and Julie,” David pointed out. “And sneaking them out…”

Leesha smacked the back of her husband’s head with a curt, “Shush, you.”

Ethan let out a whoop of joy and launched himself at his parents, the three of them ending up in a heap of limbs and hugs. “You know that means you getting a job, right?” David mumbled to Ethan.

“Absolutely! Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it,” Ethan grinned and sat back into the pillows. 

“Go and pack a bag so that you’re ready. Text Ari and tell her to do the same. Let her know you’re working on a plan.” David reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through the numbers and holding it up to his ear. “Hey, I hope it’s not too late. I gotta ask you a favor...”

 

***~*One Week Later*~***

The next week was full of phone calls and text messages, Arielle being careful not to give anything away. She tried to act natural and spent most of her time with Sammy or by the pool, her phone always close to her. They didn’t stop with the photos. On the contrary, they were getting even more risque.

Jennifer and Brandon even joined in the conspiracy against Jon and Julie, helping Ari get to Ethan under the pretense of going to the mall. Just the girls. She always came back with a shopping bag, so neither questioned it. Or perhaps they were too tired to question it.

Their flight to California was confirmed by Tuesday and as Friday night crawled in, a firm knock came at Ethan’s door. He stopped tossing his soccer ball above his head and said, “Come in…” 

David poked his head in, smiling as his son, already fully dressed with shoes. “You ready?” Ethan nodded and jumped up from the bed, grabbing his bag and following David down the staircase. Leesha was waiting for them and kissed her eldest.

“Call us soon as you land, okay?” She said, straightening Ethan’s hair.

“I will, Mom,” he replied and hugged her tight. Ethan loaded his suitcase into his Dad’s Mercedes and they were crossing the town border back into Red Bank. “Scooby said she’s ready,” he said excitedly, his heart racing.

“So the jet will take you into Santa Monica and Mookie will have a car pick you two up from there,” David explained. “No calls to Jon or Julie until everything is said and done.”

“What about you and Mom? Won’t they come over or call to see if you know anything?” 

David smiled at his son. “Story will be your mom and I are heading out of the country with Janelle when I get back. We’ll probably go stay in Bay Head for a couple weeks.”

“Ugh...why can’t Uncle Jon and Auntie J be as cool as you guys are being?” 

David parked across the street from Jon’s home and killed the engine. “Because it’s their daughter. Things are just different with girls. Trust me, if the roles were reversed, I’d be doing the same damn thing as Jon is. Let her know we’re out here.”

Ethan looked to Ari’s window and saw the light flicker three times as agreed before it went out for good and he climbed into the backseat. “Here she comes,” he whispered. She opened the window and made her way down the short drop to the roofline underneath. 

It was a trip they’d both done a thousand times as kids just because they could. Ari collected her backpack from the ground and ran across the lawn and through a secret hole in the hedge and jumped into the backseat of the car and into Ethan’s waiting arms. 

She then wrapped her arms around her uncle from behind and kissed his cheek, “Thank you so much, Uncle Lema. You’re the best, I love you!”

“More than Mookie?” David asked playfully, turning over the engine and made a U-Turn towards the highway.

“Oooh at this point in time? YES!” she squealed. Ari curled up in Ethan’s arms and kissed him soundly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze caressing her face in the convertible. “So Uncle Lema, obviously my parents don’t know about this. What’s your plan as far as they go?

David cruised down the Garden State Highway towards the Newark airport and sighed at Ari’s question. Truthfully he wasn’t completely sure how to deal with Jon after their fight. “First off, don’t contact either of them until the deed is done. Richie will contact your mom first. By that time, there’s nothing they can do about it,” David answered.

“Dad’s gonna be pissed,” Ari noted, “I didn’t want it to end up like this.”

“I didn’t either, sweetheart,” Ethan whispered, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

“My attorney is getting the legal paperwork together. You’re both under 18 so a court order and parental consent are required. It’ll be delivered to Richie’s home tomorrow along with the marriage license,” David said in a very business-like tone. “Along with a prenup you’re to both sign.”

“Why do we need that? We don’t have any money,” Ethan asked.

David glanced at his son in the rearview mirror and sighed. “You both do...you just don’t have access to it yet. But you will at 18. This way Jon won’t get his panties twisted about you trying to get Ari’s inheritance. Little does he realize, your own inheritance, college fund, and bonds are...more than substantial.”

“I’ll sign anything Uncle Lema,” Ari said happily, “What else?” She wanted to get to the good stuff, not the boring legal stuff.

“A private jet will fly you out west. Mookie will have a car to meet you at the airport. All calls to arrange everything are being made as we speak,” David explained to them, merging the car over into the rightmost lane. 

The three sat in silence for a while, Ethan twisting his fingers with Ari’s and smiling down at her. “Hey, Dad?” He asked finally.

“Yeah, son?”

“Thank you...for everything…” The father and son smiled at each other in the mirror, David reaching his arm into the backseat and grasped his Ethan’s free hand.

David grinned and wiped a tear from his eye. “Love ya, kid...even though you’ve given me gray hair over the years, that won’t ever change.” He jumped a little when his phone rang and answered it through the car’s Bluetooth system. “Talk to me, darlin’...”

“Hey Hunny, could you pick me up some ginger ale and pickles on your way home?” Leesha’s voice came through the speaker. “I can’t shake this nausea.”

“Not a problem. There should be pickles in the fridge though,” David replied.

“I kinda already ate those with the rest of the peanut butter.”

David raised an eyebrow at the last part. “You got some strange cravings, woman. Haven’t heard that combo since...since...oh…” He blinked rapidly, staring blankly at the road ahead. 

“What’s wrong? What did I say?” Leesha asked, her voice a little nervous at her husband’s hesitance.

“We’ll talk when I get back, Babygirl…”

“You feeling okay, mom?” Ethan called out and his eyes widened when Leesha yelped. 

She quickly gave an ‘I love you’ and the line went dead. David threw his head against the seat and groaned. “Not again, not now…how?” he asked himself out loud.

“What’s wrong, Uncle Lema?” Ari asked.

David ignored the question and pulled onto the private tarmac of the airport. He stopped in front of the private jet and got out to speak with the pilot and flight attendant. Ethan and Ari looked at each other curiously and shared a kiss between stepping out into the night, grabbing their bags from the trunk.

“I can’t express to you both my gratitude with you doing this on such short notice,” David said, handing them both their payment.

The pilot smiled and hugged David. “Anything for the man that saved my ass a time or two,” he replied.

“Mr. and Mrs. Bryan, please follow me and I’ll show you two aboard,” the flight attendant, whose name tag read Natalie, said sweetly.

Ethan and Ari started to climb the stairs when Ari stopped and turned back and ran to her uncle. She threw her arms around his neck as she used to as a kid.

“Thank you, Uncle Lema,” Ari whispered in his ear as she crushed him in a hug, “Please help Daddy understand. Don’t be mad with him.” 

“Anything for you, Ladybug,” David replied, “Welcome to our family.” Ari kissed his cheek and rushed up the stairs after Ethan.

They watched out the windows as David waved and climbed back into his car, the Mercedes speeding off into the darkness. “You know there’s no turning back, right?” Ethan asked, hugging her from behind.

“I know. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but with you, Shaggy.” Natalie helped to stow their bags and explained the typical airline safety. Slowly the jet started off down the runway, lifting off and they climbed higher and higher above New Jersey.

After a light meal of chicken Ceasar wraps and fresh fruit, the seatbelt sign was turned off. Ari and Ethan retreated to the plush couches that had been turned down to form a king bed and snuggled up. Natalie came by to clear off the table and offered a larger blanket to the young couple.

They accepted it with a thank you and the lights were dimmed. Ari quickly asked Natalie before she left if she could use her phone to send a quick text. “Now that we’re airborne you can,” Natalie replied with a smile. Natalie disappeared into the front part of the plane and closed off the cabin for privacy. 

Ari pulled her phone from her backpack and typed out a quick message, “Going to sleep now...forgive me, mama...I love you both. Tell Sammy that Prince Charming does exist. She’ll know.” She sent it then turned it off, shoving it down deep in amongst her clothes before curling up into Ethan’s arms with a sigh.

“Do you ever get the feeling we were supposed to end up here? Together?” Ethan asked, rubbing Ari’s back soothingly as her head rested on his chest. Ari leaned in and kissed him hungrily. 

“Yeah...it just feels...right,” Ari whispered with a sweet smile. 

“So you’re ready to inherit my insane Jewish and French family?” Ethan played with the straps of Ari’s dress, tracing down the neckline and making her shiver in delight.

“About as much as you are with my Sicilian and Australian family,” Ari replied with a deep breath, pushing Ethan’s t-shirt off.

Ethan smiled and sang quietly to Ari, their noses touching softly: “I know they have a hard time and your Daddy don't approve. But I don't need your Daddy. Telling us what we should do. Now there's a million questions I could ask about our lives. But I only need one answer to get me through the night.”

“You have a lovely voice, Shaggy,” Ari said, her fingers grazing his jaw and down his stomach, splaying her fingers and pushing up his shirt off. “Too much fabric for my liking.” Their kissing became deeper as his hands trail under her dress, fingers exploring and stroking in time with their heavy breathing. 

“I love you, Arielle Bongiovi,” Ethan whispered. “Soon to be Arielle Bryan. Has a beautiful ring to it, don’t you think?”

“I do believe you’re right and I love you too, Ethan Bryan,” Ari replied. She squirmed under the blanket and slid over into Ethan’s lap, freeing her soon-to-be husband of his jeans and boxers. 

Ethan smirked as Ari straightened up and pulled off her dress, his eyes drinking her in. “What are you doing, my beautiful bride?”

“Showing you how happy I am to be here with you,” she whispered, tracing her fingers over his abs.

Ethan licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Ari’s waist. “Better be quiet then.”

 

***~*Back in Colts Neck*~***

David walked into a 24 hour CVS and smiled at the clerk. He picked up a couple bottles of ginger ale and coke, working his way along the aisles of merchandise for anything else that was needed. 

He scanned the shelves for Leesha’s favorite brand of pickles, placing two jars in his basket. He’d just passed the painkillers and female supply aisles and stopped, his head spinning with thoughts of the conversation earlier.

Slowly David backed up and looked to his left. His breathing quickened and heart pounded as he picked up a pink and white box. He sighed and dropped it in with his other purchases.

“Find everything you needed?” The young clerk behind the counter asked as David unloaded his basket. 

“The name of a good fertility doctor and a bag of frozen peas,” David quipped. The clerk just looked at him like he had been struck dumb. David shook his head and swiped his credit card. “Don’t mind me…” He picked up the box. “...number 6...possibly…”

The clerk nodded and grabbed a small bottle of whiskey from the shelf behind him. “On the house. You’ll need it.” David thanked him and left, sitting in his car for a long time and staring at the bag. He sent a quick text to Leesha and started off home.


	12. Chapter 12

Julie woke with a start and found herself still in Sammy’s chair. The bed was empty so she assumed that Sammy had gone down to the media room to watch cartoons since it was a Saturday morning. Groaning as she stood up and stretched, she quickly righted Sammy’s bed and headed to their suite. 

She desperately needed a hot shower to work out the kinks. Julie went to knock on Ari’s still closed door but stopped herself until she was a little more awake. Seeing their own bed still made from yesterday made Julie stop, her breath hitching slightly as all the memories from last night washed over her. 

Julie guessed that Jon took her at her word and slept in the office. With a heavy sigh, Julie stripped off yesterday’s clothes and stepped under the hot shower letting the water wash away her tears and pain as well as loosening her cramped back muscles.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sammy was wandering the house looking for Jon. She found him on the couch in his office. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring lightly.

“Daddy?” Sammy whispered and shook him a little, “Daddy, wake up.”

Jon’s eyes cracked open against the sunlight and focused on his youngest daughter nose to nose with him. He wiped away the dried drool from his chin and cheek with his shirt, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Morning, Sammygirl,” he grunted, stretching out his neck.

“Why are you down here, Daddy?” Sammy asked as she snuggled into him on his lap. “Mama is sleeping in my chair.”

“It was a long night, baby,” Jon said with a kiss to her forehead, “Where’s Mama now?”

Sammy shrugged and tucked her legs into Jon’s lap. “She was still sleeping when I got up. I got woken up last night by a thump thump outside my window.”

“Maybe it was just the wind, baby?” Jon shrugged, still half asleep, “You didn’t hear anything else?”

“Lots of shouting but I thought it was the TV,” Sammy said. “Kinda sounded like you and Uncle Lema.”

“Ah, baby… I’m sorry you got woken by that,” Jon stroked Sammy’s hair, “It probably was us. We had a lot of stuff to sort out about Ari and Ethan. Things got a little out of hand.”

Sammy sighed and looked up into Jon’s eyes. “Oh daddy, can’t you see that Ari is Ethan’s princess, like in the Disney movies? I’ve seen it for years...it’s about time everyone could!”

“You can see that, huh?” Jon studied his youngest daughter, “What makes you say that, baby?”

“The way he looks at her is like Aladdin when he took Princess Jasmine on the magic carpet ride. He kisses the back of her hand like a true prince,” Sammy listed off, “The way Ari smiles when Ethan says something funny or about her, the way he sticks up for her in front of kids at school for bullying Ari. Did you know he got detention for hitting another boy for doing that?”

“How do you know all of this, baby?” Jon looked down, curious, “You’re in different schools.”

Sammy blushed and averted her eyes. “Her diary and times that she’s had to babysit me and Ethan’s been by.”

“Have you been snooping, little one?” Jon raised his eyebrow and tweaked her nose.

“I wouldn’t call it snooping, Daddy,” Sammy giggled. “I would call it finding enlightenment through a bit of research.”

“Well look who has found some big words,” Jon snickered a little, “You sound like your Mama.”

“Oh oh,” Sammy grinned and lightly slapping her fingers against Jon’s chest. “...and she even got a carriage like Cinderella!”

“Huh? What do you mean, Sammy?” Jon questioned, a little distracted. He’d been thinking about what Sammy had said and if he pushed himself, he could see it also. He’d been blinded by his father’s love for his child to notice the changes between the two young adults.

Sammy frowned and spread her arms out. “Uncle Lema pulled up with Ethan last night. Ari’s carriage arrived and she ran to it like Cinderella going to the ball.”

“JON!” Julie yelled from upstairs, “Ari’s not in her room!”

“Off you go, Sammygirl,” Jon kissed her head and she jumped off, “I’ll deal with your snooping later.” He watched Sammy scurry off to the media room and cursed to himself.

Julie raced down the stairs, hair still wrapped in a towel, and clutching her phone. “Baby, I don’t know where she is. She sent this text at 4 this morning,” she passed her phone to Jon, “It’s now almost 9.”

Jon read the text and swallowed the panic that rose in his throat. “Sammy said she saw Ari running to Lema’s car and Ethan was in it with him.”

“So she’s at David and Leesha’s?” Julie asked, starting to calm a little.

“Call and find out. I’ll call Lema,” Jon said, trying to push the thought of him and Dorothea from his mind. He left his wife to grab his phone from the desk, scrolling to David’s number and hitting the Call button. It rang and rang...voicemail. “C’mon, fucker, pick up…” He redialed. Voicemail again.

“Ari’s not answering, Jon,” Julie stepped into the office, trying her daughter’s phone again too. When she got no answer, Julie called Leesha’s phone and was met with her voicemail as well. _“Hi you've reached Alicia Bryan. I'm currently out of the country right now. Your call is very important to me. Please leave your name, number and a brief message or you can send an email to ABryan@LJEntertainment.com”_

“SAMMY!?” Jon yelled and stalked out of the office, “Sammygirl, where’s Ari’s diary?”

“Am I in trouble, Daddy?” Sammy asked when she came out of the room.

“No, baby,” Jon reassured the girl, “Can you go get it for me please?”

Julie ran from the office, her hands shaking and exclaimed, “Leesha’s voicemail said they’re out of the country!”

Sammy rushed off up to her sister’s room. A moment later she leaned over the banister, “Daddy, it’s gone.”

“Where is she, Jon?” Julie cried, dropping her head into her hands.

Jon pulled Julie into his arms, feeling tears falling into his neck. _Goddamnit, you’ve really done it this time, Lema._ “Shh baby, she’ll be okay,” Jon soothed Julie, “We at least know she’s with the Bryans. They’ll keep her safe.”

“It’s okay, Mama,” Sammy said from above, swinging on the banister rail, “Ethan is Ari’s Prince Charming. They’re gonna live happily ever after.”

_God I hope so, Sammygirl_ , Jon thought to himself, _I hope you’re right and I’m wrong._

***~*Sambora Residence, Calabasas CA*~***

“Uncle Mookie!” Ari jumped out of the car and ran into Richie’s outstretched arms, feeling herself being swung in the air and giggled like a little girl.

“Hello Princess,” Richie held the girl tight, burying his nose into her hair, “Baby, you’ve grown so much!” He still managed to swing her around though. “Hey Squirt, how you doing?” Richie said over Ari’s head.

Ethan set their bags down and smiled at Richie. “Pretty damn good, Uncle M,” he nodded and gave Richie a one-armed hug. “Thanks for doing this.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Richie looked serious for a moment, “Come inside first. We need to talk.”

“Another talk?” Ari whined, taking Ethan’s hand and following him into the lavish home. “The last one didn’t turn out well.”

“I just wanna say my piece,” Richie shut the door behind him, “Then I’ll say no more. Go, sit!” He indicated through the archway to the kitchen, “Do you want a cold drink, something to eat?”

Ethan pulled out a chair for Ari and kissed her before taking the chair beside her. “Toast and cereal, please,” Ari requested.

“Just orange juice for me,” Ethan piped in.

“That I can do,” Richie fussed around in the kitchen as he spoke, “Now...Ari, honey, you know I don’t like keeping secrets from your parents-”

“But Uncle Mookie- ” Ari started and rose from her chair when Richie held up his hand to shush her.

“Sit your ass back down and listen,” Richie scolded, “I understand why you’re doing it though.” 

Ethan and Ari exchanged looks of relief. “You do?” Ethan asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I do...and so should your Dad, princess,” Richie passed the bowl of cereal to her, “Now I’m not saying you two went about it the right way. Honestly, the photos were a little inappropriate and both your parents had their reasons to be angry. I’m not gonna preach, though, since I’ve had my share of it as well. But you two do need to be aware of the public and the weight that your names hold. After you’re married, the photos and videos stop and the ones you have been deleted...deal?”

“Deal,” they chorused.

“One more thing, Ari,” Richie said, “Call your parents. Or at the very least, your mama.”

“But Uncle Lema said not to until after we’re married...that way they can’t stop or change it,” Ari replied after swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

“Babygirl, you’re her firstborn,” Richie walked around to her and looked at the young woman who had stolen his heart as a baby, “She’ll be hurting and out of her mind with worry. I’ll leave you to decide the when.” He kissed her forehead. “As far as your Uncle Dave, he’s on his third wife. What does he know about marriage?”

Ethan chuckled and took a sip of orange juice. “Yeah, that’s Dad for ya.”

“Now! I’ve got someone I think who can help you out,” Richie changed the subject, “When you’re done, I’ll give them a call to come over.”

“Who is it?” Ari asked after a bite of buttered toast.

Richie poured himself a cup of coffee, looking out over the glistening pool as he poured in cream and sugar. “A buddy of mine, Nikki Sixx,” he said, “and his wife Courtney.”

“Nikki Sixx? From Motley Crue? Are you kidding me?” Ethan gasped, wide-eyed, “He’s fucking awesome!”

“The one and only,” Richie smiled, “You know him, huh?”

Ethan fanned his hands in front of his face like a 13-year-old fangirl. “Oh my fucking God yes! Holy shit I’m gonna meet THE Nikki Sixx!” He shook up his head so it was a little disheveled. “How’s my hair look? Does it look badass?” 

“We can call him now if you want?” Richie offered and looked at Ari with a smirk. Ari snorted at Ethan.

“I think my…” Ari swallowed thickly, “Fiancee...just went a little gay on me.”

“Ya think?” Richie shook his head and reached for his phone and scrolled through the contacts and hit the call button.

“Yello..” came the deep grumble after a few rings.

Ethan jumped up and down in his chair, biting his bottom lip and grinning like an idiot. “Hey brother, how are you man?” Richie asked.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Nikki replied, “What’s happening, dude?”

“Hi Richie,” Courtney’s voice rose up over Nikki’s as though she’d pulled the phone away from him.

“Hey darlin’, how are you? Listen, I’ve got some family with me at the moment,” Richie glanced at the kids, “They’re planning to elope day after tomorrow…”

“Oh yeah? That’s cool, man,” Nikki said, “So how can I help?”

“Fuck, man, I love you!” Ethan blurted out. “Holy fucking shit! You’re a badass!”

Nikki’s grumbling laugh came over the speaker as did Courtney’s giggle, “Thanks dude, how they hanging?”

Ari facepalmed and shook her head, giggling at Ethan’s excitement. “Probably more than Shaggy’s are right now,” she laughed as Ethan jumped from the chair and rushed over to Richie’s side.

“I proposed to my girl...I love the shit outta her and I’d really really really really love it if Nikki could do the photography because you’re the fucking shit, man. And Courtney, you do wedding stuff for that old lady, don’t you? Still think you should have stuck with modelling but here we are!” Ethan rambled off without taking a breath.

Courtney giggled and said, “Aww you’re so sweet.”

“You hear that? She said I’m sweet. Nikki Sixx’s wife said I’m sweet,” Ethan gushed to Richie.

Richie shook his head and tried to suppress his laughter as Ethan ran back over to his chair and kissed Ari who giggled. “That is Ethan, David’s youngest son,” Richie said, “And he’s proposed to Arielle...Jon’s eldest with Jules.” 

“No shit! Oh, dude, you’re messing with Jon’s little girl?” Nikki snickered, “You got some balls, man!”

“That’s what she said,” Ethan joked with a sideways smirk to Ari. 

“Shaggy!” Ari squealed and swatted his arm, allowing him to pull her onto his lap. She ruffled his hair and let herself be swept up in a long tender kiss, Ethan’s arms around her waist and fingers trailing up her back.

Richie looked away with a chuckle and shook his head. “So we could probably help you guys out, right babe?” Nikki asked his wife.

“Sure thing,” Courtney agreed.

“Can you make it over this evening?” Richie asked, “We’ll do a barbeque by the pool and work out the details.”

“Absolutely, man,” Nikki replied, “We’ll see you then.” 

The line went dead and Richie turned around to see Ari and Ethan engaged in a fierce lip battle. “Oy! Time out!” The two parted and looked over innocently. “Follow me. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying,” Richie said, gesturing over with his head. 

Ari climbed off Ethan’s lap and they followed their uncle through the lounge and up the staircase. Richie pushed open the third door on the left to reveal a spacious suite that could only be described as BoHo chic. Colorful tapestries and abstract paintings decorated the walls while a Queen bed was draped in vibrant blankets and soft bedding.

“It’s beautiful, Uncle Mookie,” Ari gushed, running her fingers over the delicate wall hangings.

“I’ll let you two get settled in then we can go ring shopping,” Richie smiled and left the two alone. Ethan started unpacking their bags when Ari jumped in the shower. He listened to the steady waterfall and her quiet singing, plugging their phones in to charge.

“Shaggy, can you toss me my shampoo?” Ari yelled out. 

Ethan found the bottle and wandered through the steamy room to the shower. He pulled back the curtain a little and peeked in, watching Ari shake her hips. “Lookin’ good, Scooby,” he whistled. 

Ari jumped a little and pulled him under the water. “There you go,” she laughed and ruffled his soaked hair. “There’s that badass hair you were trying for!”

“You little shit,” Ethan growled and disappeared into the shower, his shirt and pants tossed onto the floor one by one. “You’ve been a horny one since the beach house.”

“Is that normal?” Ari asked as Ethan nuzzled her neck.

“Mmm very,” he replied. “You don’t hear me complaining, do you?” His breath hitched when Ari pinned him against the shower wall, her blue eyes sparkling and she dropped gracefully to her knees. 

Ethan gasped as her tongue darted out to taste him for the first time, lightly around the head at first then a little more down and up the large vein. “Sorry, Shaggy...never done this before,” Ari whispered, grasping his length in her hand.

“Don’t take in more than you can handle and fold your lips back over your teeth,” Ethan guided. “Just like you’re sucking back on one of those delicious strawberry popsicles you love.” Ari followed his instructions and soon had Ethan closing his eyes and groaning.

She switched between her mouth and hand, stealing a glance or two up at her handsome fiance. After several minutes of her sweet assault, Ethan gripped her hair and moaned, “I’m gonna come, Babygirl.” 

Ari barely had time to register his words and her eyes widened in shock as a warm, gloopy liquid shot into her mouth. She gagged a little and quickly spit it into the shower. “Ugh...why do they rave over that shit??” She sputtered and Ethan laughed.

“You’ll get used to the taste, Scooby,” he said kindly and helped her up. “Maybe next time we can share it.” They lathered each other up and exchanged quiet kisses under the water. Ethan entwined their fingers and held out their hands. “You ready to go find your perfect ring, gorgeous?”

Ari turned and wrapped her arms around Ethan’s neck. “Our rings,” she corrected. Turning off the water, they quickly dried off and dressed. Ari pulled her hair back in a ponytail and slipped on a yellow and turquoise sundress with yellow sandals.

Richie and the two teens hopped in his Hummer and cruised the California highway into Beverly Hills. “Okay, are you two looking for bling, glam, or hippie?” Richie asked, pulling up to one of the parking valets and handing over his keys.

“Could we look at rings first?” Ethan asked and Ari nodded excitedly. The first store they browsed didn’t have any selections that caught their eye with Ari being the pickier one of the two. In the second store, they both took one look around and quickly exited calling it, “Uppity” and “Frou Frou”.

One store, however, caught Ari’s attention. It wasn’t large and upscale like the rest, but rather a smaller colorful shop with beautiful handmade crafts and clothes. She didn’t bother even asking the men and simply crossed the street, ignoring their loud questions.

She pushed the door open and heard the clinging of the tiny bell. It smelled of vanilla and sandalwood, and she took a moment to inhale the intoxicating fragrance. “Hello, sweetie,” the older shopkeeper greeted her. “What brings you here today?”

“I’m...well...I’m getting married and looking for the perfect ring,” Ari explained, feeling Ethan’s arms around her waist. “This is my husband to be, Ethan.”

“Oh why don’t you two make a cute couple,” the shopkeeper said, “Please, call me Thelma. Oh oh and this is my daughter, Emily. She helps me run the place.”

A short woman with gray and blonde hair smiled and shook Ari’s hand. “Nice to meet you. So what is it you’re looking for in a ring?” Emily started putting out several cases of rings ranging from silver and gold to platinum.

Ari looked over each one in detail with Ethan, asking questions about the material. Richie pointed out a large three karat diamond but Ari dismissed the choice. “I want something a little...different. A little softer than what the other stores are selling around here. Not with a huge diamond,” Ari told Emily.

“I think I have something you might like,” Emily said, going into another case and showing them a ring in 24k rose gold with a princess-cut middle diamond and three small diamonds on each side. The band had intricate lace detailing down the middle, front and back.

“It’s beautiful,” Ari gushed. Emily asked for her hand and slid the ring onto Ari’s finger. It was a perfect fit. She showed Ethan who smiled and nodded. “This is the one. It’s just...perfect.”

Ethan kissed her softly and they picked out a white and yellow gold band for him with silver detailing. “You all don’t happen to sell wedding dresses, do you?” Richie asked half joking.

“We have a few eccentric styles if you’d like to see them,” Thelma offered. Ari followed the woman excitedly and gasped at the strappy, lacy white dresses that were hanging up on display. “It’s not a big selection since the dresses are handmade.”

“Handmade is perfect. I like things that are a little different,” Ari said, running her fingers over each dress and feeling how the fabric slid over her skin. One, in particular, caught her eye. It was lace bodice with spaghetti straps. From the waist, the sheer skirt flowed down to her toes with a split to the waist to reveal sheer mesh and lace embroidered pants over lace camiknickers to match the bodice underneath. “Can I try this one on?”

“Pants? You don’t wanna wear a dress?” Ethan asked

Ari shook her head as Emily got the dress down. “I can’t see myself in any of those foofy dresses. This is more me.” 

Ethan and Richie paid for the rings while Ari tried on the dress for size. Ari felt it was meant to be when it needed no alterations. She changed back and came out with Emily a few minutes later who was also carrying a flower veil and garter. “I’ll leave you to imagine how you’ll take that off me as my husband,” Ari whispered to Ethan.

Ethan had a hard time controlling himself through the rest of their shopping and even attempted to reach over in the backseat once they’d gotten back in the car and pulled onto the highway. “Squirt, if you don’t want me to call off tonight’s meeting with Nikki, I’d behave if I was you,” Richie sternly and Ethan blushed, pulling his hand back sheepishly.

“Yeah watch it, Shaggy, or I’ll get the whip out like your mother did last night,” Ari taunted and stuck out her tongue.

Ethan licked his lips and replied, “You gonna make me beg for it like Dad does?”

“What the fuck?” Richie piped up and staring at them in the rearview mirror, “What’s all that about?”

“Oh doesn’t matter, Uncle Mookie…” Ari started. 

Ethan shrugged. “It was during the whole family meeting fiasco. I asked them about hearing Dad screaming in pain down the hall from his office. Mom and Dad kinda glossed over her inflicting pain on him and using tools to control him. Shit hit the fan later on.”

“Oh did it ever!” Ari added. “Dad punched Shaggy in the face and Uncle Lema stepped in. I’ve never seen them physically fight.”

“Then Mom comes out of the kitchen and cracks a whip in the air like she’s in the rodeo! Started beating Uncle Jon but Dad just knelt there with his head down. She has this strange husky tone she takes on with Dad and holds him in some strange places like his hair or neck. Do you know about that?”

“No shit, huh? Knew it would come out eventually, even though they’ve been really careful until now,” Richie said, “Yeah we all knew about your parents and Tico.”

Ethan furrowed his brows, looking exactly like David at that moment, and asked, “If they’ve been careful for so long, what do you think caused Mom to snap like that?”

“Oh, I dunno, Squirt,” Richie scoffed, “Maybe you might need to think a little harder. Use your head brain instead of the one in your pants.”

“You can think harder with the one in your pants too,” Ari murmured.

“I’m guessing the stress that you two have caused everyone lately might have just made her snap,” Richie offered, “So what do you wanna know?”

Ethan and Ari looked at each other for a moment before Ethan asked, “What is it they do? Is she hurting Dad maliciously?”

“It’s called BDSM. Bondage Discipline Dominance Submission and Sadomasochism,” Richie said with a sigh. Ari and Ethan blinked at each other then looked back at their Uncle. “Your parents take part in most of the aspects and I can promise you, your Dad’s asked for anything she inflicts.”

“So Uncle Lema is a...what? Her bitch?” Ari snorted.

Richie couldn’t help but laugh. “Not quite, princess. Discipline is the practice of training people to obey rules or a code of behavior and using punishment to correct disobedience. Bondage would be the physical tools your Dad was referring to: handcuffs, collars, chains, and rope. Things that will bind and control a person’s movements.”

Ethan tried to take in all the information but only found his head becoming numb. “What...what about the dominance?”

“...and Submission, yeah. They go hand in hand, Squirt. It’s an equal give and take. That’s where the tables turn,” Richie said, his voice trailing off. 

“How so?” Ari asked.

Richie scrubbed at his face as he pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. “Your parents are what we call Switches. They exchange power and your Dad will control your mom. She becomes more subservient, at his beck and call sexually. She accepts his authority and commands without question.”

“Sounds like fun,” Ethan joked.

Richie turned around in his seat and glared at the two. “You two need to understand something. The things involved in BDSM can be extremely dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing. In many cases, you can even kill someone if you hit them in the wrong place or cut off their airway.”

“We just appreciate you being open with us, Uncle Mookie,” Ari said with a smile. 

“Well you two are still on your training wheels where sex is involved...you can’t go from a tricycle to a Harley without knowledge and practice,” Richie finished and climbed out of the car. “Looks like Aunt Becca’s home too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Arielle was helping Rebecca set up the cookout and placed the bowl of potato salad along with plates and silverware on the poolside table. She squealed in delight when she felt Ethan’s arms wrap around her and his lips on her neck.

“Ethan Bryan, leave that girl alone,” Becca scolded him as she walked from the house laden with glasses.

Ethan gave a small pout that Ari kissed into a smile. “But Aunt Becca, she’s my beautiful bride,” he said quietly, swinging Ari up into his arms. “May I assist you over the threshold, my darling?”

The doorbell chimed just at that moment. Ethan let out a whoop and promptly dropped Ari to her feet and rushed to the door only to be beaten by Richie. “Damn it!” Ethan cursed.

“Snooze, ya lose, kid,” Richie chuckled and swung the door open.

Nikki and Courtney Sixx smiled at Richie, the latter holding a red and black casserole dish. “Hey what’s up, brother?” Nikki asked, holding a white dessert container and giving Richie a hug.

“Hey man, good to see you,” Richie returned the hug before turning to Courtney and enveloped her in a bear hug, “Hey beautiful, how are you darlin’?” 

“I’m wonderful, Richie,” Courtney replied. “Brought a homemade mac and cheese I thought the kids might like.” She gestured to the dish she held. “And some cupcakes for dessert,” and nodded over to the container Nikki held.

“Here, let me take that from you. C’mon on in,” Richie said, taking the dish from Courtney and ushering them inside the door. “Becca’s just setting up outside. She’ll be happy to see you both.”

Ethan stood a little inside the foyer, grinning wide and holding Nikki’s book ‘The Heroin Diaries’ in his hands along with a black marker. He was bouncing excitedly and had to bite his tongue to keep a squeak from escaping. “Holy shit,” he stuttered when he saw Nikki and Courtney.

“Is this the kid with his balls in Jon’s hands?” Nikki chuckled spying Ethan standing to one side. “C’mere kid. I’m Nikki, but I guess you know that already.” He indicated to the book in Ethan’s hand.

Ethan nodded energetically and took a few steps towards Nikki. “Nikki fucking Sixx, it’s...fuck man...just to be standing here with you. I’ve followed your entire career, man.” He stuck out his hand to Nikki.

“I’m flattered, man,” Nikki handed the box of treats to Ethan after they shook hands and grabbed the book and pen, scribbling a quick message in the cover and handed the book back, “Don’t read that until after tomorrow…”

Ethan and Nikki exchanged a quick hug. “This means a lot to me, man. Thanks!” Nikki clapped Ethan on the shoulder and went into the kitchen to put the cupcakes in the fridge.

“Richie! Don’t leave everyone in the foyer, honey,” Becca came through from the kitchen, “Courtney, so good to see you.” The women exchanged kisses and hugs before Becca motioned for everyone to go through to the main part of the house.

“Babe, I couldn’t go anywhere until Ethan had finished fangirling over Nikki,” Richie groused back with a roll of his eyes, inciting a loud groan from Ethan.

“I was not fangirling, Uncle M,” he protested, holding his prized book close to his chest and eyeing Nikki’s gorgeous wife. “So Courtney, think you could sign my book too?” His voice was hopeful and he attempted his best relaxed and charming smile.

“Of course, I’d be honored to. Where’s your fiance?” Courtney asked, “Shouldn’t we meet her too?”

“Found her!!” Nikki called out and carried in a giggling Ari from the backyard. “She’s a cutie and a bit like Storm, doncha think, baby?”

Ari looked around at everyone, her hair hanging like a blonde waterfall and her cheeks pink from laughing. “Nikki, baby, put the poor girl down,” Courtney said, “I’m sorry Arielle. I’m Courtney and so happy to meet you, honey.”

Richie stood behind Becca with his arms around her waist and laughed at the goings-on. 

“It’s so nice to meet you too, Courtney,” Ari replied, walking over and hugging Ethan. “Did you meet your Dark Prince Charming, sweetie? He’s pretty hot.”

Ethan growled and hauled her into him. “I can be your dark prince charming too.”

“Okay, okay...I hate to break these shenanigans up,” Richie interjected, “Can I get anyone a drink? Bec’s made her famous Raspberry Mojito Ice Tea if you’re interested.”

“Yes please!” Ari called out, giving Ethan a quick kiss. “I can help, Aunt Becca. Shaggy, why don’t you, Courtney and Nikki go outback? I’ll bring out the drinks. Uncle Mookie, you can go with them. Aunt Becca and I got this.”

After the initial chit-chat about life in general and Ari and Ethan getting to know the others, Richie fired up the grill and started cooking the steaks. Night fell as the simple but nourishing meal was eaten; lots of laughter and bad jokes and even worse stories from the road accompanied the meal perfectly. Richie disappearing at one stage, bringing out two guitars as the men started throwing ideas back and forth over dessert.

Arielle stood from the table first and untied her cover-up, dropping it to reveal a royal blue bikini. Ethan watched as she tied her hair up in a ponytail and dived into the pool. He soon tore off his t-shirt and joined her, chasing his love around the pool and pulling her into the corner every now and then for a kiss.

At one point, Ethan was turned back to the adults to block their view and their lips and tongues locked in a furious battle. Rebecca’s voice quickly forced them apart with a sharp, “Knock it off you two or I’ll put you in separate rooms!”

“So tell me,” Nikki said, with a nod of his head in the pool’s direction, “What’s going on here?”

Richie sighed and drank deeply from his glass. “From what David told me, those two started sexting shortly after their youngest daughter, Janelle, had her Bar Mitzvah. Things were taken to the next level during a trip to Seaside…”

“Jon, apparently, lost his mind over it,” Becca said, “You know how protective he’s been over the girls all these years.”

“Then the two snuck out of the houses. Ethan took David’s car without him knowing and picked up Ari, drove her to the beach and…” Richie’s voice trailed off and he glanced over at the two teens, splashing and racing each other in the water.

“They’re so young,” Courtney said.

Richie nodded in agreement. “Granted they’ve been best friends since birth. Know each other better than most couples do. I guess Jon just didn’t consider Ari ever growing into a woman. David said she’s had a crush on Ethan for a couple years.”

“So how is Jon taking the engagement news?” Nikki asked.

Richie averted his eyes and twisted his lips. “Well…”

“No...he doesn’t know, does he?” Nikki’s eyes danced a little, “Fuck, man....”

“Not quite. David and Leesha were on board after talking to Ethan and he helped by driving Ethan and Ari to the airport,” Richie admitted. “You know how DB’s always been.”

“Act first, think later?” Nikki supplied.

Richie nodded and poured himself another drink. “I told Ari that she should call Julie, at least,” he said, Becca’s hand rubbing soothingly down Richie’s back and nodded, “but I’m not sure if she will. I really don’t want to fuck anything up again with Jonny.”

“Do you want me to have some girl talk with her?” Courtney offered, “I still need to discuss some details about the ceremony with her?”

“That’s a good idea, baby,” Nikki agreed before addressing the other couple, “What do you think...I mean, you’re family, kinda?”

“Would you mind, honey,” Becca asked, “I’ve said my piece also, but I don’t know how much she took in.”

Richie was about to answer when the doorbell rang once more. He excused himself to answer it and returned a couple minutes later holding a large sealed envelope. “It’s from the court,” he said, tearing it open and removing the contents. 

He handed Courtney the signed and certified marriage license along with a consent form signed by David and Leesha, notarized by the judge.

“Holy shit...David must have some debts owing if he managed to pull that off this quickly,” Nikki said as he read the documents over his wife’s shoulder.

“Or people who owed him,” Becca added on. “What’s this?” She picked up a blank check from The Bryan’s joint account, signed by them both and ‘E&A Ceremony’ written in the memo line.

Richie whistled in surprise. “Anyone up for a little vacation on David’s tab?” he said with a wicked chuckle. He handed it to Courtney with a, “Since you’re the one doing the planning.” 

Courtney smiled and promptly ripped up the check. “Nikki and I discussed it earlier,” Courtney handed back the pieces, “You guys are friends and they’re so young, it doesn’t feel right to accept anything as payment.”

“Yeah it’s gonna be bad enough when Jon finds out I’m involved,” Nikki sat back in the chair and stretched, “I don’t want to antagonize him any further.” He jumped as Ari ran up from behind and threw her arms around Richie, soaking through his shirt and hair dripping cold water down his shoulders and chest.

“Have I told you, Uncle Mookie, how much I love you today?” Ari laughed.

“You’re a brat, Arielle Caroline,” Richie grumbled affectionately and ruffled her wet hair all over Becca. “You’re also an accomplished sweet talker, just like your daddy, Princess.”

Courtney finished her iced tea and picked up her wedding binder. “Ari, Becca, how about we go inside and go over some ceremony details? I’d love to see the dress to build ideas around too.”

“Oh Courtney, you’ll love it,” Ari bounced on her toes and grabbed a towel, “Follow me.” She grabbed Courtney’s hand and tugged her from her seat. Becca chuckled and gave Richie a kiss before following Ari and Courtney, leaving the men alone with Ethan.

Ari excitedly skipped ahead of her aunt and new friend and headed for Ava’s old room. The garment bag was hanging from the outside of the wardrobe and she took it down carefully, laying it on the bed.

“Don’t open it until I get back,” Ari said to the two women, “I just want to get changed so I don’t drip all over it.” 

Rebecca looked over at Courtney once Ari was out of the room and whispered, “Jon’s gonna hate Richie and David for this.”

“Let’s try and fix as much as we can then, huh?” Courtney said quickly and gave Rebecca a quick hug. “She needs to call Julie. As a mom, you know she’s hurting right now.”

Ari was back in a flash and grinned at the two women. “So I’m totally wanting to go for a boho-chic vibe on the beach. Ethan’s Jewish so we need a chuppah to satisfy that and then there’s photography….”

“Honeybee, take a breath,” Rebecca calmed. “There’s something that needs to happen before we start planning.”

“Oh? What have I forgotten?” Ari looked at her aunt in confusion.

“Your mom and dad,” Courtney sighed.

“No!” Ari protested, “They don’t care about me. They don’t…”

Rebecca and Courtney exchanged a look. “I can promise you...your mom is out of her mind not knowing where you are,” Rebecca said.

“All Mama worries about is the business and Sammy,” Ari shook her head, “Dad?? I’m even further down his list.”

“I know it feels that way, but they’ve sacrificed so much to raise you in a loving protective home,” Courtney explained, “The way you’re talking right now is like a typical teenager, not a woman ready to jump into marriage. A woman would swallow her pride, pick up the phone and take responsibility.”

“I...I can’t now. I said a lot of things to them. They won’t want to hear from me anymore,” Ari said, but she could start to feel the sadness and doubt at her words.

Rebecca slid over next to Ari and wrapped an arm around her. “Anything you said isn’t even an issue. Right now, they probably think you’re hurt or worse. On the streets or dead. That alone is the worse feeling for a parent.”

“Ari, honey,” Courtney sat the other side of the young woman, “I’ll make you a deal. You call your mama now and I’ll take you out tomorrow for a girl’s spa day on Rodeo Drive? Becca, you’ll come too, of course.”

“I...I can’t,” Ari whispered, “I’m...I’m scared.”

“We’ll be right here, sweetie,” Rebecca assured Ari, holding her phone out to the girl.

Ari took the phone and scrolled through her numbers, taking a deep breath and glancing at Courtney. The woman nodded and Ari hit the call button. Her call was picked up after only one ring. “Arielle?!”

“Mama...” she said quietly, tears already pooling in her eyes.

“Ari?!” Julie gasped. “Honey, are you okay? Daddy and I have been worried sick. Are the Bryan’s taking care of you? Are you on vacation with them?” Julie rattled off questions.

“Yeah I’m okay...but I’m not with Uncle Lema or Sheeshee…”

“Where are you, baby? I’ll send daddy to come to get you,” Julie said. “Oh god, Ari, we’re so worried about you…” 

Ari closed her eyes and sighed. “With Ethan.” She felt Courtney’s hand rubbing the tension from her neck.

“Oh honey, we kinda gathered that much,” Julie choked out tearfully, “Are you both okay? Do you need help?”

“Mama, we’re more than okay. He’s keeping me safe and happy,” Ari gushed as tears stained her cheeks, leaning into Courtney’s arms. “Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s out looking for you, honey,” Julie sobbed, “He’s barely been home since… since we found out from Sammy you left in Uncle Lema’s car.”

Ari played with the hem of her dress, twisting a loose thread around her finger. “Please don’t be mad at them.”

“Arielle, baby, we’re not mad,” Julie cried, “We just want to know where you are and that you’re safe. Please, baby?”

The young woman looked up at her Aunt Becca then over at Courtney. “California. Uncle Lema let us use his private jet.”

“California?!” Julie gasped, “Wha- what are you doing out there? Who are you with?”

“Ethan…and Uncle Mookie,” Ari confessed. “We met Nikki and Courtney too. She’s right here with me along with Aunt Becca.”

“Oh thank god,” Julie replied, “Okay, so I’ll get daddy to organise Jovi air to get you both home? Tomorrow, oka-”

“No!” Ari cut off her mother with a shout. “We’ll be back in about a week. You can fly us back at that point under...under Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Bryan.”

“Ari…” the shocked whisper came through the phone loud and clear, “What have you done?”

Ari straightened up a little and steadied her voice. “Ethan and I are getting married. We love each other and want to be together,” she told her mother. “I know you and Daddy hate him, but I love him.”

“Baby, we don’t hate Ethan. Far from it,” Julie said, “You’re both just kids...making a silly mistake, that’s all.”

“You can either agree and accept our union or lose us for good.” 

Then Ari added on, “We already have the paperwork and marriage license. I’m not asking for your permission. I’m asking for your blessing.”

“Oh honey…,” Julie fell quiet, coughing a little to clear the tears from her voice, “I’ll...I’ll...I’ll talk to your father. I’m just sorry you felt you had to do it this way. I’d always hoped to see you have your own day as a Princess. I...I love you, both of you.” Julie hung up on her daughter.

***~*~***

After spending time with Courtney and going over wedding plans and coordination, Nikki and Courtney left for the night. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before Ari and Ethan retired to their room. Richie collapsed on the sofa with a heavy groan.

“Fuck, I hope I’m doing the right thing,” he said.

“Well Courtney and I managed to get Ari to speak with Jules at least,” Becca said curling up into Richie’s side.

“You’re amazing, woman,” Richie whispered, leaning in to kiss his wife. “How’d that go?”

“Thank you, baby,” Becca smiled against his lips, “Hmm, about as good as expected. Ari told Jules about the wedding and then gave her an ultimatum. Accept it or lose them forever. I’m guessing they’ve got a plan to disappear after this week.”

“And no doubt David would make it happen. He’s never wanted to come off as the bad one. Fuck, Ari’s more like Jon that she knows, huh?” Richie chortled, “I think he gave his parents the same deal when he and Dorothea eloped.” Becca smiled and straddled Richie’s legs, “Can I help you with something, Mrs. Sambora?”

Becca dropped her lips onto Richie’s, her arms wrapped around his neck. “Let’s just see what happens to pop up, shall we?” she grinned before claiming his lips with hers for some long well overdue kisses until they were rudely interrupted. “Mmm unless you have a vibrator hidden in your pants, baby, I think your phone is ringing.” She climbed off his lap and flopped down on the couch beside him.

Richie groaned and shoved his hand into his pocket. Without looking at the caller ID, he hit answer and said, “You better have a life or death issue for interrupting my love life.”

There was silence on the end of the line for a long while before Jon’s broken voice carried through, “Rich? Tell me you have her?” 

“Oh shit, Jon. I’m sorry, man,” Richie shifted on the sofa. “Yeah...yeah, they’re here. Just went upstairs to get some sleep.”

“Tell me she’s okay, man,” Jon sobbed. “Why are you doing this?”

“Emotional but she’s okay,” Richie replied. “I’m sorry, Jonny, but you would have lost them for good otherwise. They’re not doing anything you didn’t do when we were their age.”

“What do you mean, not doing anything I didn’t do?” Jon’s puzzled reply came back at him, “What’s happening?”

Richie shot a look at his wife whose eyes widened. “Did...did Julie not talk to you? Ari called her earlier with Courtney and Becca.”

“I, ah… I hung up on her when she said you had them,” Jon explained, “I didn’t hear anything else. I’ll ask you again. What’s going on?”

“Ah fuck, Jonny,” Richie sighed, “Hold on for a minute.” Without waiting for an answer, he put Jon on hold and called David on the second line.

“Yo,” David greeted. “My son causing problems for you already?”

Richie raised an eyebrow at the phone and put it on speaker. “Something like that. Jon’s on the other line. This needs to be sorted tonight! I don’t want to be cast as the villain anymore. Ari called Jules earlier and told her about everything. Julie started telling Jon but he hung up and called me. He has no idea what’s happening.”

“Give us a second to get somewhere quiet,” David said. Richie could hear him talk to Leesha and the music slowly died down. “I got you on speaker. Can you bring him in here?”

“Yeah, man, hold on,” Richie said then pressed the hold button again, “Jonny? You there? Lema’s on the line and in full disclosure, you’re on speaker here. Becca’s gonna mediate if things get ugly. Jon, I said to D that this shit gets sorted tonight! I’ve just about had enough of all the shit you two put me through.”

“Hi, Jon...David,” Becca piped up, “I wish this was under happier circumstances, but here we are.”

“Would someone just tell me if my daughter is okay??” Jon asked exasperatedly. “What the hell is going on? How’d she get out to California?”

“They’re both fine,” Becca calmed him, “They’ve retired for the night. It’s been a long day.”

“Both? The fuck you mean, both?” Jon demanded. “Is that little manwhore with her too?”

“Hey! That’s my son you’re talking about, asshole!” David exclaimed.

“Jon just shut the fuck up for a minute and listen instead of hurling insults,” Richie spoke up angrily, “Lema, I think you need to explain your side of things first.”

They could hear David breathing and Leesha calming him in the background. “After we got home from the family fiasco, Ethan opened up about how much he loves Ari and um...that he had asked her to marry him...and that she accepted…”

“He did what?” Jon asked.

“Jon, please, if you’d just listen,” Becca said, “we’ll get this all out in the open and then we can deal with the rest.”

David continued almost dejected, “I asked him what he wanted to do and told him to go pack a bag and call Ari. I drove him to Red Bank, picked her up and put them on a private jet to California after talking to Richie.”

“Jon, I figured that if we had them here,” Richie explained, “that they’d at least be safe. We’d keep an eye on them for the week.”

“I should have kept beating the shit outta you, David,” Jon threatened. “And broken your fingers in the process.”

“And what would that have accomplished?” Becca asked calmly, “You’re a grown man, beating someone to a bloody pulp is the stuff of tabloids...and we all know how that panned out, don’t we?”

“So what? My little girl is marrying into a dysfunctional family of freaky openly sexual perverts and alcoholics and I don’t even get a say in it?” Jon asked incredulously, ignoring David’s low growl on the line.

“Firstly, your little girl is a grown woman now, whether you like it or not,” Richie offered, “Secondly, after spending just one day with them, we can see just how much they care for each other.”

“Also, Jon,” Becca spoke up, “I was there when Ari called Julie. It’s an accept it or lose them for good situation. That’s the ultimatum your little girl gave to her mother. Does that sound like someone we all know? Now... I think you owe David an apology for behaving like a schoolyard bully insulting his family and start to reconcile things amongst your family; both your immediate family and your brothers here. Go home. Talk to Julie. Lord knows you both need to be on the same page, otherwise, your whole world is going to implode.”

Jon and David were both quiet for a couple of minutes. “Fine. David, I’m sorry. I’m still angry that you went behind my back when you're supposed to be my brother, but I shouldn’t have insulted your family.”

“Thanks…” David let out a small ‘ow!’ when Leesha smacked him. “Fuck, woman. I’m sorry too, Jon. I guess that means Plan B is off the table…”

“What’s plan B?” Richie asked, “I don’t remember you mentioning that.”

“Flying them over here to St. Tropez to get married and have a honeymoon,” David answered quietly.

“Fuck no!” Jon yelled.

“Okay...can I make a suggestion?” Leesha asked, the muffled sound of David’s phone shuffling hands filled the air then quieted. “No, asshole, you’ve said enough. Our kids don’t deserve to have parents that aren’t by their side. What if we fly out there for their ceremony and show them our support?”

“That’s a great idea, Leesh,” Becca agreed, “Finally someone with some common sense.”

They talked through a plan for over an hour and, with a sigh, Jon relented with a quiet, “Keep me posted and I’ll go home and talk to Julie. Just Keep em safe, Mookie.” The end of the line went dead. David and Leesha said their goodnights and hung up as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Leesha let out a shaky sigh as their car pulled up to the jet and clutched onto David’s arm. “Remember, not one word about the tests to either of them.” She curled her arms around her stomach. “Fuck, I’m hungry,” she pouted.

“Darlin’, you need to calm down. Don’t get yourself worked up into an anxiety attack,” David said calmly, pulling her into a hug. “Let’s get you on the plane and settled. See what you feel like eating.” Leesha nodded and they climbed out onto the tarmac.

She and Julie embraced each other in a show of solidarity between mothers while the men stood silent. Jon gave David a deathly stare, the latter balling his hands into fists and fighting the urge to break Jon’s nose. “Guess we’d better get this show on the road,” Jon relented, grabbing Julie away from Leesha.

Both couples boarded in the jet without a word, David and Leesha taking seats down two rows and across the aisle. Leesha pulled out her laptop and took the purple throw blanket from the stewardess, Natalie. “Hey, Nat?” She said quickly. “Thanks for getting the kids to California safely.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mrs. Bryan. Can I get you something to eat or drink?” Natalie asked with a genuine smile.

“Ginger ale and crackers. I’m…” she lowered her voice. “I’m not feeling great.”

Natalie nodded and turned to Jon and Julie. “May I get you two anything?” Jon ordered a Jack Daniels straight and Julie shook her head at him.

The plane started off down the runway and slowly raised up, leaving New Jersey in the distance. Higher and higher they climbed. At 30,000 feet, the seatbelt sign was turned off and Natalie came around with their drinks. 

Jon smiled as his wife and reached over for her hand, kissing her wedding band. “Everything ok, sweetheart?” 

“Hmm? Yeah, a little nervous about all of this but I’m okay,” Julie replied. She glanced over at Leesha, who was typing away on her laptop and curled into David’s side. 

“I just wanna get this over with,” Leesha confessed, a little louder than intended, “I hate the tension this is causing our families.”

Jon peered around his seat and snorted, “You’re the ones that came up with this brilliant idea.”

“Don’t blame me for this. It was my husband’s idea,” Leesha snipped, feeling her hormones kicking in. David rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper something in his wife’s ear. She rubbed her eyes and slammed her computer shut.

“Hey! Can we dial down the snark for at least the next couple of days?” Julie snapped at them both, “Whether we all agree on what the kids are doing or not, we should all at least put up a united front.”

“Yeah well I don’t like it,” Jon replied and took a healthy swallow from his glass, glaring at David. “Or him…”

“I’m not gonna be in any mood to be dealing with a bunch of whining toddlers,” Julie said, “which is what you two are behaving like.”

David sighed heavily. “Jules, how about you sit down and be quiet for once?”

“Says a lot from the biggest mouth here,” she replied.

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” David smirked, pulling his now crying wife into his chest.

“Your mind’s always in the gutter, isn’t it?” Julie noted, “Is it lonely there, mate?” Her accent always broadened back to true Australian when she was angry.

Leesha stood up abruptly and threw David’s whiskey glass into the wall, storming off towards the back bedroom. David went to follow and tossed over his shoulder at Jon, “Of all the blondes backstage and you chose this one. 18 years gone...I’d go look for an upgrade if I were you,” before slamming and locking the door.

Jon went to chase after him but Julie grabbed at his hand. “Leave it, baby,” she said shakily, “You know how violent he can get. Don’t make it worse.” 

“Doesn’t mean he gets to insult you with no consequence,” Jon fumed.

“I know you don’t like the situation, baby,” Julie soothed him, “but please just try. For Ari’s sake?” Jon fell quiet and Julie turned toward him and lowered her voice, “Play nice for the rest of the flight, Rockstar, and I’ll take you to heaven when we get to the hotel.”

The rest of the flight was spent in relative silence save for the whispers between Julie and Jon. Once they’d landed in Santa Monica and were brought to the airport, the couples split into their respective hotel suites.

“I’ll let Becca know we’re all here,” Julie said to Jon as she quickly sent a text, “So what do you think is going on between Leesh and David?” 

Jon kicked his shoes off and laid across the bed. “He knows I’m pissed at him for helping Ari do this madness. Leesha, I’m not sure about.” He continued after a moment of silence, “You know what? I don’t really care that much. Fuck! What a circus we’ve become. Why those two decided to procreate, I’ll never understand.”

“I’ll try and have a word with her before tomorrow,” Julie said sitting beside her husband on the bed, “Speaking of which...are you okay with how this is panning out? Be honest too, Rockstar.”

Jon smiled and pulled Julie onto her back, curling up and trailing a hand down her stomach. “You know I’m not happy or okay with this, but knowing our daughter, she’d make good on her threat and disappear for good. So what choice do we really have?” His fingers slipped the buttons of Julie’s shirt through their holes, “What I do know is that this is the first time in a long time we’ve been completely alone.”

“Oh yeah…,” she smiled up at her husband, still handsome after all these years, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it baby? I’ve missed you,” she slipped her hand down to between them, squeezing his cock gently, “especially this guy.”

“I didn’t even get to make love to you that night at their home,” Jon pouted, kissing his way down and sweeping his tongue along her breasts. “To say it’s long overdue is an understatement.”

“Then let’s make up for lost time, shall we?” Julie pulled him closer and hooked her leg over his and drew him closer. 

***~*The Next Day*~***

Ari stepped into the bodice and skirt of her wedding dress with help from Courtney, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She’d been on the verge of an anxiety attack all morning, starting to regret not having her parents there. Her eyes darted from her reflection in the mirror to the picture perfect day beyond the window.

“What’s the matter, honey?” Courtney asked noticing Ari’s change of mood.

“Nothing really. I..I just realized,” she said, “that you guys have been right. I wish they were here, I guess. I wish they wouldn’t be so uptight about me and Ethan”

Nikki lowered his camera from shooting the bouquet and shoes, his eyes filled with compassion for the young woman. “I’ve known your dad for a long time now, darlin’, and I’m sure they regret the stuff they’ve said and done. If not now, they certainly will later.”

“I’m so proud that you took the first step though,” Courtney said as she fussed if Ari’s hair and makeup. “There...Perfect!”

“Not quite,” Jon’s quiet voice came from the doorway. 

“Daddy?” Ari turned in surprise.

“Nikki...wanna give us some privacy?” Jon said without taking his eyes from his daughter, “I’ll talk to you later.” Nikki nodded and led Courtney from the room, leaving Jon and Ari staring at each other.

“What are you doing here, daddy?” Ari asked nervously.

“I couldn’t let my little Princess get married without me,” Jon smiled and moved to stand in front of her and sighed heavily before continuing, “I’m sorry, Babymine. So, so sorry...for everything that’s happened in the last few days.”

“I...you were always my special little one, don’t you know? I was so happy when you came into our lives. You yelled and flailed around until they handed you to your mama, then you just laid on her chest with those big blue eyes of yours while we spoke to you. When I went to touch you, you gripped my finger so hard...I fell head over heels for you. So did your mama.”

Jon swallowed hard and continued, “When I thought we’d lost you to that woman as a baby, I swore I’d always protect you...no matter what.”

Ari looked up into her Dad’s eyes before rushing into his arm, crying softly. “And I love you for that, Daddy, but I’m not a baby anymore.”

“I know...Just looking at you now has brought that home to me more than anything else has this week,” Jon swallowed over his tears, failing to catch one from escaping down his cheek. “We’re so proud of the woman you’re becoming. Your mama and I only ever wanted the best for you and your siblings. Please never forget how much we love you, Arielle.”

“Never, Daddy. I promise,” Ari sniffed and nuzzled into Jon’s chest the way she would as a baby. “Does this mean you accept Ethan and I marrying each other?”

“I’ll never be happy with how it’s happened,” Jon frowned, “but I accept your decision. You have your mother and my blessings.” He continued, “I have something for you.” He pulled out a velvet jewelry box from his jacket and opened it to show Ari.

Ari gazed at the antique gold and opal necklace. “Daddy, it’s beautiful!”

“Just as beautiful as you are,” Jon smiled, “It was your grandmother’s. You look so much like her too. Grandpa gave it to her on their wedding day. He gave it to me when I went to him yesterday for advice on how to be a better dad for you….and now it’s yours.”

Jon slipped the chain around Ari’s neck and fastened it with shaking hands. “What if I’m not a good wife?” Ari asked, her voice small and fingers caressing the pendant. The question had been weighing heavily on her heart ever since she accepted Ethan’s proposal.

“You’ve been brought up by the best wife of them all, baby. You’ve learned it all from her from the moment you opened your eyes,” Jon tilted her face to his, “You’ll figure it out...and if you can’t, your mama will always be there for you. As I will be. Now...can I drive the beautiful bride to her wedding?”

Ari nodded and kissed Jon on the cheek. “I love you, Daddy,” she whispered.

Jon crushed her to him and choked out, “I love you too Babymine.” After a moment, Jon cleared his throat and said, “C’mon...Mookie’s left one of his sports cars for us.”

 

***~*~***

The Bryan family had stepped aside for a private moment, David and Ethan praying in Hebrew over a beautifully knitted prayer shawl belonging to David’s late father, Eddie Rashbaum. “I wore it for my wedding,” he started.

“All three…” Leesha chimed in.

“Don’t make me take you over my knee, woman,” David growled. Ethan perked an eyebrow at his parents and shook his head. David smiled and took his son’s head in his head. “Ben sheli, ani kol kach ga'eh becha.” He kissed each of Ethan’s cheek and draped the shawl over his son’s shoulders.

Leesha hugged Ethan tight and whispered, “My little boy grew up so fast. The first step of starting your own family. Daddy and I are so proud of you.” All three turned around as Nikki and Courtney came down onto the sand, calling out for them.

“Jon just messaged me!” Nikki shouted, nearly losing his footing. “They're almost here!”

Ethan walked over to the flower and tulle chuppah, David and Leesha standing to the side with the officiant. Julie glanced over at them, giving Leesha the tiniest hint of a smile. Richie slipped his guitar strap over his head and started plucking at the strings until the bride arrived.

Nikki poised himself as Courtney nodded to them and stood next to Rebecca. Richie began strumming the intro to his song, ‘In It For Love’, as Jon and Ari appeared, her dress fluttering in the cool breeze. 

“Love is a road, Forever winding. Where it leads us I don't know. In it together, For better or worse. Searching for our pot of gold. Time leaves a trail of broken hearts. So many arrows just keep missing their mark - but baby that ain't us,” Richie sang.

Ethan smiled at his bride, surreptitiously wiping the tears from his eyes. David clapped him on the shoulder and Ethan took a deep breath to steady himself. “She’s so beautiful,” he sighed to his Dad.

Jon escorted Ari down the sand dune as the sun dipped a little lower in the sky. Ethan and Ari’s eyes connected and all doubt, hurt, betrayal and anger disappeared. Richie’s powerful voice washed over them, the sound of rolling waves enhancing the romance. 

“Nothing else matters if you're in it for love. Together we can only go higher. We can reach any rainbow that we're dreaming of. Nothing else matters at all. When you're in it for love. We'll share in the laughter  
We'll share in the tears in the promises we keep. Life can be crazy and love can be cruel. But it's always been a two-way street,” crooned Richie and Ethan mouthed the words to Ari.

With a tranquil orange sun on the horizon, Leesha looked up at David and Julie to Jon as he escorted Ari. Both couples drank in the lyrics and the Bryans hugged each other. Nikki moved around the scene, lining up his shots and checking lighting and angles.

Jon stopped beside Julie who enveloped Ari in her arms. “Be happy, my beautiful princess,” Julie whispered in Ari’s ear, “We love you so much!” Ari pulled away from her mother and Jon hooked her arm in his again to complete the last few steps to her new life.

He kissed her forehead, reluctantly placing his daughter’s hand in the palm of the new man in her life, before turning back to Julie who held her arms out to him. They smiled at each other and shared a small kiss as Julie wiped away a tear from Jon’s cheek.

Julie’s eyes widened when they looked back to the ceremony, squeezing Jon’s arm. Ethan handed Ari over to David and Jon bristled when his daughter bowed her head, her new Father-in-Law walking her around Ethan seven times. 

By the fourth circle, Jon’s teeth were grinding and his jaw popping as he fought to contain his anger. His daughter was a strong woman, yet with her head bowed she resembled...well...she resembled David’s own wife instead of the fierce Italian-Australian of her heritage.

Nikki’s camera was the only unnatural noise as he moved in and around everyone as unobtrusively as possible as tradition blended with contemporary. He managed to capture some choice moments by being disassociated somewhat from the familial constraints.

When he had a few brief moments to check the screen he had to hold back a wry smile at the shot of Jon glaring daggers toward David. The famed stink-eye, Nikki thought to himself. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Ethan Alexander Rashbaum and Arielle Caroline Bongiovi in marriage. If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united, let them speak freely.”

There was a nervous, awkward pause as though everyone was expecting someone to object. It seemed as though the birds had stopped their song and the ocean fell quiet in expectation. The parents, however, resigned themselves to silence. 

The officiant nodded and continued, “You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter.”

Leesha cried quietly into a tissue and chanced a glance at Julie, mouthing, “I’m sorry,” to her longtime friend and business partner.

Julie returned with a small watery smile and a nod as she slipped her arm around Jon’s waist.

“You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, ‘Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of.’"

David met Jon’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. What had been a lifelong brotherhood had begun to fracture, a rift drawing up between the two men. One was as stubborn as the other and David started to believe that nothing could repair it.

“Do you Ethan Alexander take Arielle Caroline to be your wife? Do you promise to love, cherish and protect her, whether in good fortune or in adversity and to seek with her a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?”

“I do,” Ethan said, his heart jumping into his throat.

“Will you, Arielle Caroline, take Ethan Alexander as your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, support him through life's tough moments, to love and to laugh with him? To share in his achievements and find new reasons to love him all the days of your life?”

Ari breathed in deep and answered with a soft, “I will.”

“Will you, Ethan and Arielle, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments and adventures together, love each other absolutely and grow old together — for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next,” the officiant finished with a smile.

“We will,” Ethan and Ari responded in unison. David handed over the wedding bands and the officiant handed the first to Ethan.

Ethan poised it at Ari’s fingers and said, “With this ring, I bind my life to yours. It is a symbol that you are my lover and you are my best friend at all times, and the promise of all my tomorrows.” Jon bristled at the word ‘lover’ but kept quiet.

Ari took the second ring and slid it onto Ethan’s finger. “This ring is a token of my endless and abiding love. You are my lover and best friend in all times and in all ways. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.”

At the officiant’s prompting, Ethan swept Ari into a passionate kiss as everyone clapped and whistled. “Mazel Tov!” David shouted.

Leesha smiled and walked slowly towards Julie. The two women stared at each other for a moment, lost for words. “J, I…”

“I know,” Julie cut off, “I am too.” They embraced and cried quietly as their husbands looked on, pulling their children into the hug.

After the official part of the ceremony was complete, Nikki whistled to grab everyone’s attention for Courtney. “I think we need to celebrate the joining of these two beautiful young people. If you’d like to make your way down to the little cove further down the beach, you’ll find the next part of tonight’s festivities.”

“Hey also thanks for not brawling, you two,” Nikki gave a pointed look to Jon and David before they wandered off, “We’ll be following in a moment.”

Ethan kissed Ari’s hand and they strolled off down the beach leaving the adults in their wake. “Oh my!” Ari gasped as she caught her first glimpse of the scene Courtney had arranged.

When they rounded the rocky outcrop there was a small marquee set in the sand, lit with tiki torches and fairy lights in amongst the white canopy. At the entrance were two waiters with silver platters holding a variety of beverages. 

Under the snow white tulle were clusters of small white lounges with brightly coloured cushions. There was another smaller marquee set up to one side where a chef was working with a couple of offsiders creating a fresh arrangement of hors-d'oeuvres.

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bryan,” the waitstaff greeted them.

“I still don’t see why she couldn’t at least hyphenate her name,” Jon said quietly to Julie.

“You try rolling Arielle Caroline Bongiovi-Bryan off your tongue, baby,” Julie tried kidding him out of his mood. He relented a little and smiled, kissing his wife’s neck.

“Hey, congrats Jonny,” Richie clapped him on the shoulder, “I’m proud of you, brother. Hey Jules, how are you, darlin’?”

“I don’t think congratulations are in order, Rich,” Jon grumbled, “I thought it was bad enough Stephie marrying into that lot. Now I’ve lost another one to him.”

“Jon!” Julie scolded before she hugged Richie and Becca, “It’s so good to see you both.”

Ethan chuckled at a private joke with Ari and took a glass from one of the waiters, draping his arm around Jon. “So do I get to call you Pops now?”

“Don’t push it, kid,” Jon frowned and slipped away to go speak with Nikki as he and Courtney made their way into the party, leaving an awkward moment for the others. Richie and Becca looked at each other as Julie offered Ethan an apology.

“I’m sorry Ethan,” Julie said, “Jon will come around eventually. He’s still hurting.”

Ethan gave his new mother-in-law a tight hug and kissed her cheek. “Hey speaking of Pops...where did Mom and Dad go?” He asked, looking around for his parents. “Weren’t they right behind us?”

“Yeah, they’ve stopped just around the bend,” Nikki offered before shaking Jon’s hand and falling into conversation, as Courtney excused herself to speak with the chef.

Ethan and Ari busied themselves with the fresh fruit, feeding each other sweet red strawberries and juicy pineapple.

David escorted his pale wife into the reception and helped her into a chair. “There’s my new daughter-in-law,” he called out, catching Ari as she ran and jumped into his arms. He swung her in a circle before setting her down.

“Uncle Lema, I can’t thank you enough,” Ari gushed. “This may not have happened without your help. I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Ladybug,” David said, kissing the top of Ari’s head. He laughed as Ari pulled his light blue scarf off and twirled it around her own neck. “Absolutely beautiful.” He and Ethan shared a tender father-son moment, and David turned to Julie. He took a couple steps towards her, his face softening. “Jules?”

“Hmm?” she turned to him with a questioning look. Richie and Becca stepped away and found a seat together.

“I..uh...I wanted to apologize to you...about everything I said to you on the plane,” he whispered, his brow furrowing as he swallowed his pride. “I shouldn’t have taken my anger with Jon out on you.”

“Thank you for apologizing, however,” she nodded stiffly, “I’ll have to think about the forgiveness part, David. Things have gone way past normal boundaries these last few days. You overstepped those by helping the kids do this and by doing that you may have permanently harmed your friendship with Jon. Insulting me on the plane may have just been the last straw.” She turned and walked off to thank Courtney and Nikki, before slipping into Jon’s arms.

The waiters walked between the party with platters of food and drink. Leesha took one of the hors-d'oeuvres, biting into the warm mini crab cake. She’d only chewed it a couple times before she gagged and rushed away from David and the party towards the water.

David followed close behind and held his wife’s hair as she vomited violently into the ocean. “Maybe I should get you back to the hotel,” he lowered his calming voice, “I don’t remember it being this bad with Ethan or Ellie.”

“It wasn’t,” she choked out, taking the bottled water David held out to her.

“Hey...mom...you okay?” Ethan asked as he jogged over.

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” Leesha forced a smile and hugged her eldest. “C’mon...it’s your night…” Ethan and David walked beside her to rejoin everyone and hugging the passing bride.

Ari had spied Richie and Becca in an intimate conversation with each other on one of the couches in the shadows and noted how they only had eyes for each other. She smiled and walked over, forcing her way in between them as she used to do as a small child. Even her Aunt Becca couldn’t have her Uncle Mookie.

“Hey kiddo,” Becca laughed, “Happy?”

“Uh huh,” she said, picking up their hands in hers, “I just wanted to thank you both. I hope I didn’t make things awkward between you and daddy, Uncle Mookie?”

“Ha, not as bad as Lema and your dad, honey,” Richie scoffed before turning serious, “I hope you and your dad had a meaningful conversation today?”

“We did. Thank you for convincing both sets of parents to come out,” Ari smiled up at Richie, “It means a lot to me.”

“I’d like to take credit, but it was actually your Aunt Leesha that came up with the whole idea,” Richie said and Becca nodded when Ari looked to her for confirmation.

Jon appeared just then, “Ari, honey, can you give a moment please?”

“Sure dad,” she nodded and kissed her aunt and uncle before she stood and did the same to her father and wandered off in search of Ethan.

“Want to sit down, Jon?” Becca asked as she moved closer to Richie. He nodded and perched on the corner of the couch.

“You okay, Jonny?” Richie asked.

“Fuck, Rich, I dunno,” Jon dropped his head and scrubbed his hand over his face. “I’m not really sure how the fuck to deal with all of this, ya know? I mean one minute she’s running to Julie at our wedding...and now we’re running to hers.” His voice drifted a little toward the end. Becca ran her hand down his back soothingly.

“Jonny, you blink and they grow,” Richie leaned into the conversation, “You think I don’t know where you’re coming from? I went through it with Ava. You’ve done it before with Stephie. She turned out fine and you’ve got two beautiful grandbabies as proof of that.”

Jon closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. “From Colton. Why the fuck are my baby girls joining that family? Fuck, Rich, you grew up around Lema...”

“Why do you think I moved away from all that, huh?” Richie smiled slightly, “No offense, but you’re all kinda a little sequestered back in Jersey, you and Lema. Maybe it’s time to move, my friend. Or at least to break free from them for a while and socialize with others.”

“That’s gonna be hard to do since the girls work together now,” Jon said, “They’re practically joined at the hip.”

“They’ve been through a lot together. Can you blame them?” Becca asked.

“No...no, I don’t,” Jon sighed with a shake of his head, “Ahh fuck...I dunno what the solution is. Thanks though, both of you, for keeping them safe. I do appreciate it. I miss ya, man.” Jon clapped Richie on the knee, their eyes meeting and saying more than what his words could.

“Anytime, Jonny,” Richie nodded in understanding, “But maybe cut him a bit of slack, huh? He thought he was doing the right thing by keeping it within the brotherhood. He could have just told them both to fuck off and the lot of you would be missing out on their futures.” He pointed to Ethan and Ari dancing to their own music, smiling at each other, oblivious to the world.

“He’s right, Jon,” Becca said softly.

Jon gazed over to his daughter and sighed, nodding slightly while he contemplated their words.

When the time came for David and Leesha to speak, they stood firmly hand in hand and gazed out at their friends and kids. David took a neatly wrapped box from his jacket and fiddled with the bow as Leesha started to speak.

“If you would have told me 18 years ago that not only would I marry the man of my dreams, but also giving my son away to such a beautiful woman, I would have said you’re nuts. Maybe we were a little nuts,” she looked over at Julie who gave a small nod. “Arielle...I feel blessed to call you my daughter-in-law and no matter how bumpy things have been, David and I are so happy to have you as part of the family.” She handed over to David when she felt her stomach turn.

“I realize I’m probably the last person that should be up here so I’ll make it quick,” David started and turned to the newlyweds. “You two really do look beautiful together. Seems like yesterday you were chasing each other in the backyard with snowballs or water balloons. Ethan, you’ve given me hell for 17 years but I’m proud of you and I know you’ll make a great husband. Ladybug, you’ve also given me hell and I wouldn’t trade the world for it.”

Ari and Ethan smiled at David with watery eyes, the two curled up on one of the lounges resembling a blonde God and Goddess. “That’s why,” Leesha piped in again and took the box from David, “We wanted to make sure you all started your marriage on the right foot.”

She handed Ari the box and watched as the girl opened it, her new husband watching over her shoulder. There were two sets of keys inside with the engraving ‘Bryan’ on the tag. “Since you two are only 17, the basement apartment that you two loved to play in as kids is being furnished for you to live in,” David said, “Each of you has a key to the outside door, your own mailbox and a fob for the front gate.”

“The fuck?” Jon breathed angrily. He felt Richie’s hand clasp firmly on his shoulder holding him in place as he heard Julie’s surprised gasp.

“Really?” Ari shrieked and launched herself at her Uncle and Aunt. Ethan stood and shook his Dad’s hand, the four embracing and the kids thanking them profusely.

Leesha kissed her niece and choked back her sobs. “As I said, we just want you two to have a great start. There’s gonna be house rules, but we can discuss those when we’re back home. Once you two are 18, you’ll be able to…”

“Oh, so you’ll discuss things with them?” Jon sneered, “How about doing us the same courtesy?”

“Oh shit,” Richie murmured, “Calm down, Jonny.”

“Jon, our home is closer to the school. They’ll have their own space and still be under supervision,” David said, attempting to remain calm.

“Fuck you, Bryan...fuck you and your perfect little world,” Jon spat and stalked off down the beach.

“Lema, when you gonna learn to think first before you act,” Richie said with a heavy sigh, “All you had to do was talk to him, man.”

Leesha’s breath was unsteady and she managed to get out, “It’s a little hard to do that when Jon won’t even look at him. Please don’t be mad at D.”

“I’m not…,” Richie started to say.

“Stop it! All of you,” Ethan yelled, “You’re the fucking adults, or so you keep telling us. But you’re all acting like brats that had your favorite toy taken away! Now, this is a night to celebrate my new bride and me, so everyone put a fucking smile on your face and get the fuck along!”

“Well said, kid!” Nikki agreed. “Should someone go after him, or will he keep walking into the ocean?”

“I will,” Leesha volunteered and jogged off towards Jon’s silhouette before waiting for an objection.

“Mama? What are you thinking?” Ari stepped up to her mother, “Please say you understand.”

“Oh god, honey,” Julie sighed, “It’s not my decision. You’ve told us loud and clear your intentions, whether we like it or not. I can only give you my blessings. Give daddy some time to cool down. He’ll understand it’s for the best eventually. Let us ‘adults’ deal with our communication skills.” Ari almost knocked her mother over with the fierceness of her hug.

“You, however,” Julie said to David and making him jump, “You both could have at least given us the heads up. I don’t get it, David? Why are you doing it this way?”

David let out a deep sigh of relief, thankful that he wasn’t on the receiving end of Julie’s fist again. “Jules, I promise it wasn’t out of malice or spite. We really do just want the kids to finish high school and graduate into the bigger world. They can’t live on their own yet and we have a space that they can make their own.”

“I get that and can appreciate that, but,” Julie poked him in the chest to get her point across, “put yourself in Jon’s shoes though. Imagine it was Janelle. Let’s say she and Romy started something like this and we encouraged her to leave the family home. We put them both on a plane without you and Leesh knowing and then…,” she paused for effect, “and then arranging for them to get married and move away from you.” 

“Can you picture your youngest darling girl being taken from your grasp without any warning? And don’t deny that Janelle has a special spot in that off-beat heart of yours. Now, do you get what you’re putting Jon through?” She waited for any hint of acceptance at what she’d said.

David pursed his lips as he thought and took Julie’s hand and stroked it between his. “You’re absolutely right, Jules. I would be pissed off. Probably enough to beat the shit outta him. You know Ellie, as well as Lily and Gabby, hold a special place in my heart, as any daughter does with her father. However,” he turned Julie so his back was blocking everyone’s view and whispered, “If I hurt you like Jon is hurting my wife, I’d expect him to make me suffer as well.”

Julie looked up in confusion and pulled her hand free, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Excuse me, newlyweds are summoning me,” David winked and walked away to Ethan and Ari, leaving Julie alone and looking down the beach at the two figures silhouetted against the full moonlight.


	15. Chapter 15

“Do you have the files for Monmouth Country Club?” Leesha asked over her laptop. “They’re needing a copy of the quote for next week’s corporate party.” She sipped her tea and tried to keep her mind focused on work.

“Yeah, I’ll just flick it through to you,” Julie replied absently as she concentrated on a particularly tedious spreadsheet.

It had been two months since Ethan and Ari’s wedding and the families had slowly settled the thought of their kids being married. After many tears, screaming and venting, the Bongiovi’s and Bryan’s had slowly mended some of the broken fences. Julie made a point of insisting that Ethan and Ari come over to visit as often as possible, which they happily agreed to and Jon was placated enough.

Jon and David were back on speaking terms and had even helped their kids move into their basement apartment. Leesha’s first trimester had been difficult with severe morning sickness, hormone swings and kicking David out of bed. Thankfully those had started to subside about a week ago.

Earlier that morning before coming up to Red Bank, they’d gone to their family doctor and OBGYN for the first ultrasound. They smiled and kissed each other as the little peanut nestled itself inside Leesha’s belly. To confirm David wasn’t the father, their doctor tested his semen. The count came back as zero and they talked in the car about telling Jon or lying about David’s vasectomy being botched.

“Hey...Leesh...hellloooo?” Julie waved her hand in front of her friend’s face, snapping her out of whatever daydream she’d lost herself in. “You okay, girl?”

“Yeah...sorry...a bit spacey today I guess,” Leesha shrugged.

“Are you still feeling off? You should go get checked out if you’re still not good,” she said, concerned at how long Leesha had been feeling ill.

Leesha shook her head. “Lack of sleep probably. Stress. Can’t really complain. It’s been peaceful and things with David are great.”

“Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Nah...I need to get up and maybe just wake myself up again.” She padded down the hallway to the kitchen, searching for a water glass. Leesha stared out the kitchen window to the Navesink River beyond. Ari was laying out and watching Ethan toss a football around with Jesse and Colton. 

She reached over and pulled the ultrasound photos from her purse on the counter, running her finger over her peanut. “Hey sweet mama,” David greeted her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “How are things here?”

Leesha tucked the photos just under the edge of her purse and turned to kiss her husband lovingly. “Bout time I get to see my Daddy Bear,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. “I’ll admit, it’s harder being around Julie than I thought. Can’t we just lie and say your vasectomy was botched?”

David kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. “And when he or she comes out looking like Jon instead of me?”

“What’s looking like me instead of you?” Jon's voice jumped the two and David glanced over his shoulder.

Leesha whimpered and curled up under David's arm. “Come on...don't look at each other like that. I thought we agreed to keep communication open.”

“Jon...Leesh is pregnant,” David confessed. “12 weeks. We had her ultrasound today.”

“I thought she got you fixed,” Jon chuckled half-heartedly. 

Leesha and David locked eyes, communicating silently. “It's not mine,” David whispered and held his wife. They talked in detail about the timing and results from the doctors, Jon's face growing paler and paler with each minute. “That's why she was so sick in Cali. Thankfully it's subsided but we wanted you to know. I just don't know how--”

“Why wasn’t I invited to this little party?” Julie asked as she appeared in the archway. Jon looked at the others but didn’t see them as his brain went into overload. “Hey there, handsome,” she cooed, hugging her husband from behind.

“Jules...baby...I…,” Jon tried to find words, any words, but they wouldn’t come easily enough.

Leesha turned white as a ghost and David forced a small smile, trying to say smoothly, “Jules...how’s the planning coming?”

“The corporate thing?” Julie asked, “It’s okay, we’ll pull it together in time. Though I was a bit worried coz of this one being off colour for so long.” She rubbed Leesha’s arm comfortingly. “I tried to get her to see the doctor about her lethargy, but she’s a stubborn one.”

“It’s...probably allergies,” Leesha said lamely, busying herself with glasses and poured everyone a glass of iced tea.

Julie could feel the tension rolling off Jon in waves as he braced his arms against the counter and it vibrated in the air. “So…,” she started but then stopped when she spied something familiar just under the edge of Leesha’s bag. She let go of Jon and moved around him and slid them out, “What...whose are these?” She picked up the small black and white ultrasound photos and stared at them for a moment. “Would someone like to let me in on what’s going on?” she asked in a low voice as something ugly and unnamed swirled around in her gut.

“Um...they’re mine…” Leesha replied quietly and leaned back against the counter. “David and I went to the doctor this morning. I’m...I’m 12 weeks pregnant.”

“Oh! But,” Julie chuckled slightly, “I thought you’d blocked his pipes.” She examined the photos more closely then saw the looks of guilt passing between Jon and the others, piecing together the situation without further explanation. “It’s not David’s, is it?”

David cut in quickly to keep the situation from getting worse. “We were all willing participants that night. Far as the families are concerned, I’m the father. Jon never has to come into the picture. But we did want to make you both aware of it before she starts showing.”

“Like fuck!” Jon protested, “IF it’s my kid, it’s my responsibility.” He stood and squared off to David, ready for any ensuing confrontation.

“Jon, please. She’s my wife and this is my family,” David pleaded, his voice remaining surprisingly calm. “Please just let me take care of her the way I vowed to. This isn’t something I want to fight over. I’m asking you to respect my position as her husband.”

Leesha looked up from her glass and frowned at Jon. “What do you mean IF?”

“How many other ‘arrangements’ did you have?” Jon sneered at the small brunette.

“Just you, dickbag. Though I’m regretting that now…”

“Are you kidding me?” she yelled, breathing heavily. She swallowed down that sick, ugly feeling that was threatening to break through her ribs. She let the pictures fall the floor and turned away from them, throwing over her shoulder at Jon as she left the room, “Nice one, Rockstar!” She grabbed her purse and jacket from the closet and headed for the garage.

“Jules, get back here, would ya?” David called out. “Can’t we talk this out like adults?”

“Baby, please?” Jon pleaded as he followed her through the rooms to the garage. “We need to talk about this…”

Julie stopped short at the door and growled at Jon, “Talk about how my husband knocked up my best friend?! Talk about how careless you were?? Ever heard of condoms, Jon?”

“Jules, you were begging me to fill you up that night. It could easily be you in this situation,” David snapped.

“Fuck you! You’re the one who slipped viagra into his drink that night, do I need to remind you?” she spat back to David, “Besides...I can’t have anymore, but that little snippet must have slipped your tiny brain, huh?” 

“You know what hasn’t slipped my brain?” David smirked, “How you laid on your back and begged for my cock, telling how neglected you were by Jon. You pleaded and whimpered for me to make it feel better...oh yeah and thanked me after. Or maybe that slipped your brain?”

She turned on her heels and slapped him, raking her fingers down his face. “Julie! Stop!” Leesha pushed her friend’s hand away from David’s bleeding face. “I didn’t ask for this. None of us did!”

“You...you don’t get to tell me what to do,” Julie cried, “I don’t even know who you’ve become lately?” Julie turned on her crying friend, her face a mask of confusion and hurt. “You could have taken responsibility for your own body! I don’t care that you fucked my husband! I fucked yours but you could have put a stop to...all of this...just by opening one simple packet.”

Julie looked Leesha up and down in contempt before curling her lip, “You can have them both.” Slamming the garage door, she jumped in her car and fired up the ignition squealing the tires as the car shot down the driveway. She stopped only briefly for the gates to open before she was speeding down the road away from the mess that her life had become.

“You two stay here and watch the kids,” Jon hurried and grabbed his keys. “I’ll bring her back and we can talk.” He raced his Corvette away from the house, watching his little Sammy running into the driveway in the rearview mirror.

Jon had no idea where Julie had gone other than a right-hand turn out of their gates judging by the black marks on the road. He couldn’t be too far behind her, he kept thinking, as he tried to process yet another mess he’d made of things. One he could have prevented.

He wouldn’t blame Julie if she hit him with divorce papers this time. His body shook as he sobbed out loud at that thought, tears fell down his face and blurring his vision, as he raced through streets looking for any sign of his wife. 

The last thing he ever wanted to lose was his family, that thought coursing through his heart and soul. He never saw the car about to cross his path until it was too late. The blowing of a horn and the crashing of metal on metal, Jon’s car spinning violently several times before skidding to a stop on its side.

“Julie…” he cried as he lost consciousness, the wail of sirens the only thing he heard as his world faded to black.

***~*Julie*~***

Later that day as Julie was driving aimlessly trying to sort out what was happening, she turned the radio up high as Always came on and smiled as she remembered all the times Jon had sung it to her over the years. She was a little distracted, off in her own little world momentarily, and didn’t see the patrol car coming up behind her. She heard the siren squawk a few times to grab her attention, and the lights flashing in her rear-view mirror. “Oh shit,” she thought as she tried to remember if she’d done anything wrong. She pulled over and waited for the officer to approach, pressing the button to lower the window.

The officer peered into the car and gave Julie a once over. “Ma’am, you know why I stopped you?”

“Um, no I don’t, Officer. I’m sorry, I was a little distracted,” Julie replied, wiping the tears from her face.

“Ma’am you were going 140 in a 65. I need your license and registration,” he requested.

“Oh! Of course. Just a moment.” She searched for the requested items as she cursed herself stupid for driving so erratically. She handed the papers out of the window to the Officer, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware I was going that fast…”

“Sit tight, I’ll be back.” The officer walked back to his cruiser to run a license check. “904 to Dispatch, I need a vehicle check on license plate BNE JVI. The driver is Julie Bongiovi, Monmouth County.”

There was static on the radio before a cool female voice squawked through the speaker. “Dispatch to 904, did you say Bongiovi?” The officer confirmed and the voice came back, “Her husband was involved in a multi-car crash. He’s in critical condition at Monmouth Medical Center.”

“Copy that, Dispatch,” the officer replied and slowly walked back to Julie’s car. “Ma’am, I need you to step out of the car, please. Please take your belongings and secure the vehicle.”

“Oh...may I ask why, sir?” She was surprised but started unbuckling from her seat belt and opened the door.

The officer waited until Julie was out of the car and handed her license and registration back. “Ma’am, I’ve been informed that your husband was in an accident.”

“Oh god…” Julie cried as her knees buckled slightly, “Is he okay?”

“I’m afraid he’s in critical condition at the hospital. There were multiple cars involved and his car took the full impact,” he replied. “

“I..I need to get there,” she started to unlock her car again.

“Ma’am, you’re in no state to drive. I’ll take you there myself. Is there anyone I can call for you?”

“Oh god...Sammy..” Julie breathed verging on hyperventilating, “Um our...our friends are with our kids, I think. David and Leesha Bryan. Please! Please take me to Jon.” She turned away from the officer as her stomach decided to empty itself of all contents. No! Not Jon! God, you should have taken me instead, she thought as she pleaded for Jon’s life.

The officer helped Julie into the passenger seat of his cruiser and climbed in behind the wheel. He took David’s number and dialed it on the car phone. “Hello?” David’s raspy voice swept over Julie.

“David Bryan? This is Officer Jennings with the Monmouth Police Department.”

“Yes Officer, how can I help you?”

“Sir, I’ve got Julie in my car heading towards Monmouth Medical Center,” Office Jennings said.

“Hell, what’s happened? Is she okay?” David’s concerned voice echoed in the small space. Julie couldn’t speak, hell, she could barely breathe at this point in time.

Jennings handed Julie a tissue and a bottle of water. “Her husband, Jon, was involved in a multi-car accident. I need you and your wife to come and pick up her car. It’s a mile before the Toms River exit.”

Julie heard muffled noises as though David had moved the phone away from his mouth before he yelled, “Baby! Leesh! Come here...quickly.” Then, “I’m sorry, officer, is...is Jon okay? Honey, go get Jesse and Colton.” 

Julie shut down not wanting to hear any further details of how broken Jon was. He’s going to be okay, he’s going to be okay. She kept repeating the same thing over and over, deliberately ignoring the rest of the conversation.

“Officer, can you ask her if she wants my wife and me there?” David asked.

Julie let out a shaky breath and shook her head slightly. “Just Leesha and our kids. They need to know,” she said loud enough to be heard.

“Jules…” David’s voice broke with his sobs. “Please let me see my best friend. Dear god please.”

“No! You’ve done enough for the moment,” Julie bit out, her voice becoming stronger as her anger started to bubble again, “I can’t deal with you right now. Jon and our kids are the important ones here and now.”

“Mrs. Bongiovi, I need you to breathe and try to calm down,” Jennings said in a cool demeanor. “Mr. Bryan, can you stay there with the children? The ICU won’t let them in to see Jon if they’re under 18.”

There was a pause on the line then Leesha’s warm voice came through, “Julie?”

“Leesh...Jon…,” Julie could only manage that before the tears took over again.

“Honey, I’m sending Colton and Jesse for the car. I’ll meet you at the hospital. David is staying here with the kids. I’ll let Steph and Jesse know to meet us there,” she said in the strongest tone she could manage.

“Jakey and Romy...” she managed to croak out, “Tell Steph to ring her mom and let the boys know.”

“We’ll see you there, honey,” Leesha replied and hung up the phone to get the families in order.

***~*Leesha*~***

Leesha helped David to his feet, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Mom...Dad? What’s up?” Colton asked and toweled the sweat from his forehead. 

“I need you and Jesse to go get Julie’s car,” she pushed instructions into her stepson’s hand. “Jesse, your Dad’s been in an accident. I’m gonna call Steph to meet me at the hospital. David’s staying here with the kids. Colton, I want you back here to help him explain to the younger ones what’s happened.”

“Fuck, is Dad okay?” Jesse asked in shock and leaned against Colton for support.

“All I got was that he’s critical,” Leesha said and looked at Colton and David. “Anything that’s happened between our families doesn’t mean a thing right now. Understand?” Leesha turned to look into David’s eyes, reaching her hands up to cup his face. “Most of all, I need you to be the strong man that I fell in love with. Our families need you!”

“I’ll drive to Julie’s car,” Colton offered, “Jesse, will you be right to drive from there to the hospital?”

Jesse nodded, “I’ll be fine. I’ll ring mom on the way. She needs to know too, and the boys. Let’s go!” The two young men raced out the door.

Leesha watched them leave then turned back to her husband. “I need to go but I’ll call you later. Go wash your face and round up the kids.” 

“Should I take them back to our place first?” he deferred to his wife’s judgment.

“Yeah. Get Ari to help Sammy to pack for a sleepover. Sammy can sleep on the couch in Ari and Ethan’s place to feel safe,” Leesha instructed, tearing up when David laid his hands over her stomach. “I love you, DB.”

David leaned in to kiss her and whispered, “I love you too, Babygirl. Go. Julie needs you.”

***~*Julie*~***

The squad car pulled up to the Emergency Department and Officer Jennings helped Julie from the car and escorted her through to the Nurses Station. “How can I help you, Officer?” the nurse behind the desk asked.

“My husband, where is he?” Julie asked anxiously.

“And you are?” the nurse asked cooly.

“Ma’am this is Julie Bongiovi. We understand her husband, Jon, was involved in a multi-vehicle crash and brought here,” Jennings said, “Could you please tell us what room he is in?”

“Oh! Just take a seat and I’ll call someone to help you,” she said, indicating to a bank of hard plastic chairs in the waiting room.

“I’ll stay with you until the doctor or your friend comes for you,” Jennings smiled kindly, “I’ll make sure you’re okay.” Julie nodded absently.

Julie let herself be led over to the chairs and sat down, but she immediately stood back up and started pacing, chewing on her thumbnail in agitation. A doctor in hospital scrubs walked to the desk and the nurse pointed over in their general direction. Julie’s stomach churned menacingly as he glanced over and nodded before walking over. “Mrs. Bongiovi?” he asked, “I’m Dr. Courser, one of the emergency staff treating your husband.”

“Can I see him? How is he?” she asked, “I need to see him!” Tears threatened to spill over again the longer she was kept without answers.

“Take a seat...please,” Dr. Courser indicated and gently pulled her down onto the orange plastic. Officer Jennings stood in front of them blocking the view from curious eyes.

“Oh god...please...please tell me,” Julie begged, wiping away a tear.

“According to the emergency services on site at the time, it was a side-on collision with the drivers’ side taking the impact,” Dr. Courser explained, “You husband has sustained life-threatening injuries from the door being crushed against him.”

“Oh god…,” Julie started to shake. “Life-threatening?”

“Your husband has sustained fractured ribs, internal bleeding, and a fractured leg. But..” he paused for a breath, “but-”

“Julie?” A familiar female voice came from the nurse's station.

“Leesh! Jon…,” Julie cried and held her hand out to Leesha. 

The two hugged tightly, all thoughts of the past far from their minds. “I’m sorry for interrupting, doctor,” Leesha apologized and held Julie in her arms.

“That’s quite alright,” he gave the women a small smile, “I was just explaining the injuries the patient has received. Rib and leg fractures, internal bleeding and multiple lacerations from the glass...but it’s the head and neck injuries we’re worried about. All our scans come up negative for spinal damage but there is a significant brain bleed.”

“Jonny…” Julie wept and Leesha stroked her hair.

“Mrs. Bongiovi, we’ve been waiting on you to sign the release papers before we take your husband up for surgery. We’ve been trying to keep him stable in the meantime...but it’s been touch and go. The sooner we can get him in there to release the pressure on the brain, the better chances of recovery are,” Dr. Courser turned the clipboard around for Julie to read.

Julie blindly signed the form with a shaking hand and handed back to the doctor. “Thank you. We’ll get him upstairs and prepped right now. We’ll be in touch.” He stood to walk away.

“Wait! Can I see him before he goes into surgery? Please…” Julie stopped the doctor with a grip on his elbow. The doctor looked at her for a long moment and gave a curt nod.

“Just be aware Mrs. Bongiovi, he’s got a lot of tubes and wires attached to him and he won’t know you’re there.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Leesha asked softly.

Julie shook her head, “I need to do this by myself and I’m gonna need your strength when I come back.” She squeezed Leesha’s hand once more and followed the doctor. 

Dr. Courser led her to a curtained off cubicle and stopped outside. Julie could hear the pings and hisses of the machinery within the curtains, knowing they were keeping Jon alive. “I’ll only be able to give you a minute. Time is of the essence at the moment.” He drew back the curtain and Julie took a tentative step toward the bed. 

A nurse looked up and smiled, “He’s comfortable at the moment. I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Oh, Jonny…” Julie cried softly as she saw her husband’s swollen and bruised face, a ventilator tube between his lips. “What have you done to yourself, baby? You...you have to pull through this. I know you will...because...because you have another child to see come into the world. Your kids need you. I...I need you!” 

Julie tentatively placed her hand over his heart to reassure herself that it was still beating strongly. “Please...please baby...come back to me…” She willed him with all her might for him to open those beautiful blue eyes for her once again. Leaning over him, she gently kissed his mouth the best she could, trying to ignore the plastic tubing, a sole tear dropped to his face and ran down his cheek.

The machine monitoring his heart beeped and pinged, spiked and dropped. His brainwave monitor showed a man in limbo, neither dreaming nor awake. His eyes were swollen shut, another machine pumping up and down like an accordion to breathe for him.

“Mrs. Bongiovi?” The doctor interrupted. “I’m sorry but we need to take him now.”

Julie straightened and nodded, swiping at the tears and sniffing slightly. “Please bring him back to me.” She stood with her arms folded around her middle as she watched the medical team wheel him out of the cubicle.

She finally found the impetus to move and blindly made her way back to the waiting room. Leesha was waiting there, talking to someone on the phone. She hung up immediately on seeing her friend and took Julie into her open arms. Leesha let her cry, gently rubbing her back, until the shuddering subsided.

The two women were led into a private waiting area by the nurse and sat on one of the softer sofas. Leesha angled her body towards Julie, afraid to say much of anything. She glanced down at her phone and whispered, “Jesse and Colton just got to your car. He and Steph should be here soon.”


	16. Chapter 16

Julie nodded numbly. “It should have been me,” Julie whispered. “I shouldn’t have walked out like that. It’s all my fault.”

“Don’t say that, J,” Leesha said as firm but comforting as possible. “It shouldn’t have happened to anyone. If anyone is to blame, it’s me. You were right. If things had gone differently, none of this would have happened.”

“I told him...I told him just now, he has to come back to us... to see his child. Leesh, I’m not angry or blaming either of you. I...I just want my Rockstar back.” Julie rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face into her hands.

“You know he’s a fighter, J. He’s resilient and stubborn...he loves you and the kids more than anything.” Leesha rubbed Julie’s back and fell silent. Her phone rang in her lap and she picked it up. “Hey...they just took him up to surgery...yeah I’m here with her...ok good...um, yeah her bubble bath is on the top shelf in the bathroom...ok I love you too…” She hung up and shove the phone into her purse.

Julie listened to the one-sided conversation absently as she picked at the side of her thumb, a bad habit she’d picked up from Jon, and stared off into space praying to every god and goddess she could. She looked up as the door burst open, Steph and Jesse rushed to her.

“Mom? Where’s Dad?” Stephanie tearily asked her step-mother.

“Steph! Jesse!” Julie stood and took the kids into a tight hug, “Honey, they’ve taken him up to surgery. I’m sorry...they couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Surgery? What the hell for?” Jesse asked as he pulled back a little.

“Ahh...he has internal bleeding, fractures, and lacerations. They’re worried about the head injuries though,” Julie sighed. “He was in the ‘Vette so things are a little worse than if he was in the SUV.”

“What was he doing in that car?” Jesse questioned.

Julie looked at Leesha for support. “Let’s all sit and we can talk,” Leesha piped in. The kids nodded and sat with the women. “Your Dad grabbed a set of keys and rushed out. All he wanted to do was get to Julie.”

“We...oh fuck...we had a fight,” Julie started, “I drove off in my car. Your dad… your dad came after me.”

“Another fight?” Stephie said, “What was it about this time?”

Leesha bit her lip and looked down into her lap, weaving her fingers in and out. “Me…” She rested her hands on her stomach and sniffed quietly. “I’m...uh...fuck…”

“It doesn’t matter what we fought about,” Julie interrupted Leesha, not wanting to distress the kids even further, “What’s important right now is your dad. He needs all his family around him.” She squeezed Leesha’s hand when she saw the surprised look on her face. 

“I called mom to tell her,” Jesse said, “She’s bringing Jake and Romy. She wants to know if she can see dad too?”

“Let’s see how the surgery goes first, huh?” Julie offered as a compromise. She and Dot hadn’t really been on speaking terms much over the past almost two decades, but she understood why she’d want to see him.

The four of them sat in the waiting area talking and binging on cheap hospital coffee for nearly three hours before the door opened to reveal the doctor. “Mrs Bongiovi? Sorry, are these two Jon’s children?” Dr Courser asked.

“Yes, we are,” Stephanie confirmed, “There’s more of us though. How is my dad?”

“Well... we did lose him twice but we were able to relieve the pressure on his brain. The bleeding is under control but we will be keeping him in ICU for the next week,” the doctor said kindly. “He’s stable at the moment but we have him in an induced coma for now.”

Julie collapsed against Leesha when the doctor had said they’d lost him. Stephanie and Jesse clung to each other at the doctor’s words. “What’s the prognosis, doctor?” Leesha asked knowing the others weren’t capable of it.

“The fractures and internal bleeding should heal over time. However, due to the head injury, we can only take it day by day I’m afraid,” Dr Courser explained, “I’m sorry it’s not better news at this stage. They’re just getting him settled, then you should be able to see him briefly two at a time. Rest is the most important thing at this stage of his recovery. I’ll get the nurse to show you the way soon. Mrs Bryan, may I speak with you privately?”

Leesha looked over to Julie then back to the doctor. “Of course.” 

She followed Dr Courser just outside the glass door, painfully aware of Steph and Jesse watching. “I got your blood results back as well as David’s.”

“And?”

“All the tests came back as negative.” Leesha let out a sigh of relief, taking the envelope containing the results and a bottle of sugary juice for the next test. “Call the office Monday morning and we can schedule for a follow-up exam and ultrasound.”

“I appreciate it, doc,” Leesha said and shook his hand. She re-entered the room and sat next to Julie.

Steph looked over and leaned in to say quietly, “So how far along are you?” Leesha looked up in surprise as she tried stuffing the bottle and envelope in her purse. “Don’t look at me with the deer in the headlight eyes. I had to take the glucose test with the twins…”

As Leesha and Stephie talked, Julie saw Jesse sitting by himself looking pensively out the window. She stood and walked over to him and picked up his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. “He’s gonna be okay, Jess, you gotta keep believing that. You’re dad’s a fighter, kiddo, and he loves you all so much.”

“We know he does, but it doesn’t make it any less scary. Fuck, mom, I thought I was gonna hurl when the doctor said they’d lost him,” Jesse confessed.

“Oh honey, me too,” Julie said. She was about to say something further when there was a flurry of message notifications coming from everyone’s phones. They all looked at each other as they reached for their devices.

“Oh fuck,” Leesha groaned.

Julie whimpered a little when she saw the news feeds from around the world as the news of Jon’s accident broke. Large photos of the accident site were plastered over the websites. There was even a photo of Julie and Officer Jennings.

“Jesse, ring your mom and tell her not to let the boys read the news feeds. Tell her she can come to see him but if she puts one foot out of line, I’ll ban her from the hospital completely,” Julie said after seeing how pale he and his sister had gone, “Stephie, honey, are you okay?” Julie kissed Jesse’s cheek as he dialled his mother’s number then stood and took her step-daughter into her arms to comfort her when she broke down.

Leesha dialled a number in her phone and said, “Mike, Leesha. I need you at the medical centre with your best guy. Now. And I’ll pay triple your rate. Sixth floor.” She hung up and dialled David. “I don’t have time for that. Listen. Do not let the kids onto the news sites. No, the story about Jon is plastered everywhere. Mike is on his way for security. It’s only a matter of time before they swarm the hospital. Whatever you do, stay away from Jon and Julie’s house. I’ll have Mike send security to our place as well.”

Julie’s phone buzzed in her pocket between her and Steph. She pulled it out and read the display. “Turn your phones off,” she said to the kids, “I don’t want to read anymore and I don’t think you should either. But after I call Richie...he needs to know before the news gets to him first.”

She hit the call button and waited for him to answer, “Hey Rich…”

“Hey beautiful...you calling about Jon in the news?” Richie asked, his voice thick.

“Yeah, honey, are you okay? Is Becca with you?” Julie asked before she told him Jon’s condition, watching as Leesha rushed from the room while texting on her phone.

“She is. We’re flying out to Jersey tonight.” 

“That’s probably a good thing…” she could hardly bring herself to continue, “The doctor just came down after his surgery. Rich...it’s...it’s not good.” She swallowed heavily and turned away from the kids, “They lost him twice on the table…” She barely held it together when she heard Richie’s cry over the phone before it dropped to the floor.

Becca came on the line next, “Jules, are you and the kids okay? We’ll be there as soon as possible. Stay strong okay?”

“Is he okay, Bec?” Julie choked out.

“He will be,” came the kindly reply, “We’ll see you soon.”

Julie slowly closed her phone and swiped the tears from her face before turning to face the others. “Mookie and Bec are on their way.”

Leesha came back in with Mike and a second security guard. “Jon’s name is changed in the hospital system,” she said and wrapped her arm around Julie. “Mike and Trevor will be guarding Jon until his release.”

“Thank you, honey. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Julie hugged her tight as the two men left again, “I’m so sorry about everything...everything I’ve said and done to you both.”

Leesha cradled Julie’s head and gave her a small smile. “Water under the bridge, girl, water under the bridge.” They kissed each other on the cheek.

“Has David told the younger kids?” Julie asked.

“Yeah...Colton’s there with him along with Sammy and the twins, Ari and Ethan.”

“Call him, he needs to be here,” Julie looked at her friend, “For your sake as much as Jon’s.”

The nurse knocked on the door and advised that Jon had been moved and settled. “You can go in but only two at a time and only for a short time.”

Julie pushed Steph and Jesse forward, “You two go first. You need to see him first I’ll be here for you when you come out.” Julie kissed their cheeks and they followed the nurse out the door.

She jumped a little when she felt her phone buzz again, figuring she must have only set it to mute rather than turned it off completely. Looking at the display she saw a message from Richie telling her they’d boarded their flight and they’d buzz again when they’d landed.

The minutes ticked by painfully slow. Leesha had disappeared to get food for them. Julie figured she had gotten lost or wandered into the gift shop. She decided to look at her notifications and saw an outpouring of sympathy, love, and compassion from Bon Jovi fans posted on their social media. Even after being out of the business for years, the fans were just as dedicated.

“Jules?” David poked his head in, the cuts on his face cleaned of blood but still an angry red. His hair was pulled up and the poor guy was still in his sweats and t-shirt. “Sorry I didn’t have time to change.”

She looked up from her phone at his voice and launched herself at him bursting into tears, “David I’m so sorry. I...I didn’t mean...I’m sorry. Jon...he’s...he’s…” She couldn’t get any coherent words out through her tears.

“I know...shhh…” David cooed, hugging her tight and stroking her hair. “Fuck I’m sorry, Jules.” His tears ran freely, falling into Julie’s hair. He held her shaking body, her hard sobs breaking his heart. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, darlin’, I really didn’t.”

“I know...I forgive you,” Julie sniffed as she finally started to calm down.

Leesha finally reappeared her arms laden with packages, which she promptly dropped on the closest chair and joined in on the hug making the others chuckle, breaking the sombre mood just in time before Stephie and Jesse came back in looking shell-shocked.

“C’mere you two,” Julie said as she pulled them both to her, letting them cry on her shoulder just as she had done with David. “David, you and Leesha go next.”

“Okay. Will you three be okay?” he asked. When Julie nodded, he took his wife’s hand and opened the door almost running into Dot with Romeo and Jake behind her.

“Dorothea!” David exclaimed, “It’s been a while….”

Julie was left standing as Stephanie and Jesse heard their mother’s voice and turned to her.

“David…” she replied coolly, “Leesha. How are you both?”

“Could be better,” Leesha replied equally as cool, “If you’ll excuse us, we’re on our way to see Jon.” They said their hello’s to Jake and Romeo on their way past as Dot swept into the room.

“Hello Dorothea,” Julie greeted her husband’s ex-wife before turning to the two younger Bongiovi boys, “Hey you two, c’mere and give me a hug. I could do with one tonight.”

“You look like shit mama J,” Jake commented softly. Julie had to smile at the comment because that’s how she felt too. She could feel Dot’s eyes on her as she hugged Romeo tightly.

“Thank you for letting me come here. How is he?” Dot asked, taking a seat, “We’ve seen some early reports but you never know how accurate they are. There’s a posse of media outside too, by the way.”

The whole Bongiovi family sat as she recited Jon’s injuries and the details of the surgery. Stephanie and Jesse filling in the details of their visit with their father. “Why on earth would Jon drive like that in the Corvette?” Dot tried to figure out.

“We...ah, we were fighting, and I took off in my car,” Julie confessed, “He was chasing after me.”

“Huh. So you’re to blame,” Dot accused.

Julie’s eyes snapped up to meet Dot’s and saw nothing but contempt. “Be very, very careful what you say, Dorothea. I’m in no mood to play your games today. I let you come today out of compassion and for the sake of your children. I could have quite easily denied you access,” Julie said through gritted teeth.

“Oh please,” Dot rolled her eyes. Her children started to shift uncomfortably.

“Mom, come on,” Stephanie chided her mother.

The door open when David lead an ashen-faced Leesha into the room and sat her down, flopping down beside her. He scrubbed his face and said, “Jon’s allowed one more visit, Jules. I’d go now if I were you, then we’ll go home for the night and get some rest.”

“No,” Julie said tiredly, “Dorothea, you and the boys should go next. I’m staying here with Jon tonight, David. Take Leesha home.” She saw her friend trying desperately to hold it together in front of the others. “Leesha, honey? Go home with your husband and give Sammy and Ari my love. Please? Steph, take your brother and go too. Give the girls’ an extra big hug from Papa.” 

All eyes were upon her, judging her when all she wanted to do was be alone with her thoughts and memories of Jon. Leesha caught her eye and she sighed and returned the unspoken question with a nod.

“Dot, please take the boys to see their father,” Leesha took the reigns again, “Steph, we’ll see you and Jesse at our place. David and I will stop and pick up pizzas on the way home, won’t we babe?”

“Yeah, I’ll even get a ham and pineapple for Sammy,” David visibly shuddered at the words. “The guest rooms are all set up if Jake and Romy wanna stay over with everyone.”

“C’mon mom. We’ll come back to say goodbye before we go, mama J,” Romeo kissed Julie’s cheek before he took his mother’s hand and followed Jake out the door and down to the ICU. Jesse and Stephanie followed and said goodbye to their mother in private.

Julie released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Her eyes couldn’t seem to concentrate on any one particular thing so she closed them. Leesha sighed and stood, pulling David with her. “Hey...you gonna be okay?” she asked Julie.

“Hmm? Yeah...yeah, I’ll be okay,” Julie said wearily, “I...I can’t go home without him. Please help the girls understand.”

“We will,” David replied.

“How was he?” Julie asked quietly.

“Do you really want to know?” he asked, concerned for her state of mind. When Julie nodded, Leesha slipped her arm around Julie's shoulders for support. “He looks like shit. But he’s a survivor. You gotta keep remembering that.”

“Can you talk to the rest of the family...Matt, Tony, Dad,” Julie asked, “Tell them...tell them I’ll talk to them tomorrow.”

“We will,” Leesha promised, “Try and rest, huh? Call us for anything...our house is only ten minutes away.” Julie nodded and pushed them gently to the door after another round of hugs. 

She was finally alone. She walked around the room several times, stopping to sit but almost immediately jumping back up again. After about ten minutes of pacing and sitting, sitting and pacing, Jake popped his head back in the room.

“Mom?” he said softly. Julie could tell he’d been crying by his red eyes and stained cheeks.

“Hey honey, c’mon in,” Julie smiled at her step-son, “How’s Romy and your mom? I can see how you are.”

The young man, who looked so much like his father, cleared his throat before speaking, “They’ll be along soon. Will...will dad be okay?”

Julie took his hand and tried to give him her most confident look and she smiled, “We have to believe that, Jake. We have to stay strong for your dad. He won’t always look so beat up either. Remember that, okay?”

Romeo opened the door and help his mother to a chair. Dot looked shattered, sitting in silence as Julie gave Romeo a comforting hug then sat down beside the boys’ mother. She picked up Dot’s hand and held it, gently chafing the back of it sympathetically. “He’ll be okay, Dot. We have to believe that,” Julie said quietly.

The older brunette nodded and looked at Julie, saying quietly, “I think the kids should stay together tonight. Just...just in case.”

“Bring them over to The Bryan's house,” Julie responded. “I think being around the others will help. Just have them call Steph or Jesse as a heads up. Our house is surrounded by press, apparently.”

Dot nodded and said, “Jake, can you drop me off at home then I think you and Romy should go be with your brother and sisters tonight at David’s place. Call Stephanie and let her know the plans.” The two boys agreed and Jake stepped outside to make the call.

Dot then turned back to Julie and regarded her in silence. Julie could almost see her thought processes through the subtle changes in her face. “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye over the years, but I just want to say that I do appreciate you letting me come here tonight. I don’t envy you the next few days. Please keep me updated. I...I still love him in a weird kind of way.”

Julie lowered her eyes and nodded, ”I know you do. He’s not easy to forget, is he? I promise I’ll let you know of any change. Richie and Becca are flying in now so they should be here in a few hours and Ari and Sammy need to see their dad too. That’s gonna be hard.”

“Then I’ll leave you to try and rest too.” Dot and Julie rose at the same time and the older woman embraced Julie briefly. The three made their goodbyes and Julie was finally alone.

She’d had enough of the floor walls of this room, only leaving to go to the bathroom and to speak with the nurses occasionally. With her purse on her shoulder, she walked to the water fountain and took a sip of the cool liquid and found herself making her way to Jon’s room. She smiled at Mike and Trevor as they sat vigil beside his door, and stared at her husband through the glass wall, gasping softly upon seeing his head partially shaved and bandaged heavily. She watched the nurse check the equipment and take notes.

“How are you holding up, Mrs B?” Mike asked in his deep gruff voice.

“Wishing this was a nightmare that I can wake up from, Mike, but I’ll get there,” Julie replied.

“Anything I can do for you?”

“Do you believe in God?” Julie asked.

Mike nodded and replied, “Yes, Ma’am. Born and raised Southern Baptist.”

Julie swallowed and her eyes darted to Jon’s monitors. “Then send every prayer you have for my husband to come back to me, because I can’t forgive him for doing this to Jon at the moment.”

The nurse happened to glance up at that moment and smiled at Julie, motioning for her to come in. Julie patted Mike on the shoulder as she walked past him and into the sterile room.

“I know you haven’t been in yet to visit him, so I’ll leave you two alone. He’s still hanging in there, so he’s a fighter. I’ll be back every half hour to check on him and bring you a pillow with a warm blanket. The corner chair reclines if you want to stay in here. Try to get some rest yourself, we don’t need both of you in here.” With a kindly smile, she turned and left.

Julie couldn’t take her eyes off Jon but managed a small “Thank you” before the nurse left. She picked up Jon’s hand that was closest to her and kissed his fingers. The monitors never indicated that he felt her or knew that she was there. 

“Oh, Rockstar...what have you done to yourself, baby?” Julie whispered, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have run off like that. Then you wouldn’t have been in that bloody car chasing after me. Of all your cars, why that one?” She only received the beeping monitors in response. 

“You gotta come back to us, honey. Please. Your kids need you. I need you! I need you so much, baby.” She lowered her head to his chest just to hear his heart as she cried. She sat there awkwardly perched on the side of the bed for as long as she could before sitting up and brushing at the tears she’d left behind.

Briefly, his blood pressure dropped, setting off the alarm, but rose and the room was quiet once more. This would be the soundtrack to Julie’s night. The chance of Jon’s vitals dropping, alarm sounding, then rising. 

The nurse returned 30 minutes later not only carrying a pillow and blanket for Julie but a bottle of water and a bag of chips. “Is there anything we can get you to eat?” She asked kindly. “The staff cafe is still open if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine. Am I allowed to have my phone on in here? I’m expecting friends flying in.”

“That’s fine, Mrs Bongiovi.”

Julie spent the next hours keeping vigil over Jon, drift in and out of consciousness as exhaustion finally started taking hold. Her eyes had finally closed after more tears and head lolling to one side when a male voice came from the door. “Jules?”

Julie thought she was dreaming but forced her eyes to open a little anyway. “Richie?” she murmured as she became fully awake. Fresh tears came and she launched herself up out of the chair and into his arms. 

“Hey...hey now…,” Richie held her tight as they both cried. Becca stood by their sides, waiting, knowing that they needed this comfort for each other. They eventually separated and Julie motioned for Richie to go see Jon before she hugged Becca. “Go talk to him Richie, he needs to hear your voice too. Maybe you can kick his stubborn ass back to us.”

Julie stood arm in arm with Becca as they watched Richie approach Jon’s bed and talk quietly to him while holding his hand.

“How is he, Jules?” Becca asked.

“Fighting one minute at a time, Bec,” Julie said. “I feel so guilty. It’s all my fault,” she continued softly.

“Stop that crap right now,” Becca scolded gently, “Jon doesn’t need that. He needs you by his side in a positive frame of mind.”

“I know but it’s so hard…,” Julie said, “How’s Richie?”

“He’ll be fine now that he’s seen Jon,” Becca replied, “It was a long flight, not knowing what we’d find when we got here. I think I’ll have to replace my glassware when we get home.” 

“Oh…,” Julie commented, understanding exactly what Becca was saying. She took Becca’s hand and led her over to the bed. Becca stood with her husband while Julie went to the other side.

The trio kept a silent watch until Becca urged Richie away from Jon and for them both to get some rest. “The kids...are the kids ok?” Richie choked out. 

“The older four have been here to see their dad. They’re all staying with David and Leesha. Arielle and Sammy can come tomorrow, or today actually, if Jon doesn’t take another turn for the worse,” Julie said, then with a good look at Richie’s face, she continued, “Go...go get some sleep, honey. He needs you. We all need you.”


	17. Chapter 17

***~*Colts Neck*~***

Sammy had barely finished one slice of pizza, taking small nibbles and picking at the pineapple. But now her belly rumbled for food. She curled up under the thick comforter and soft bedding, playing with Ari’s wedding ring. 

The room was dark and the only sound came from the furnace or water clicking on. Ethan and Ari had agreed to the little’s girls request to sleep in their bed, the feeling of being separated from her sister unbearable. Even though the sofa was plush, she needed the comfort of Ari and Ethan protecting her.

It had been two hours since David and Leesha had come back home with pizzas for everyone. Sammy’s older siblings all arriving ahead of them, gathering in the spacious living room and talking amongst themselves. 

David and Colton helped to explain the events to everyone, ensuring the younger kids understood the severity of Jon’s situation. Everyone wanted to stay together for support, which Leesha and David were more than willing to accommodate, and most were now sleeping elsewhere in the large mansion. 

Ethan had sat with the girls, holding them as they cried over their Dad. Ari had finally fallen asleep on her tear-stained pillow, hugging Sammy close.

Sammy, however, had tossed and turned in her sister’s arms. She reached out and found Ethan’s side of the bed empty and peeked over the covers. The lights leading into the living room were still on. Sammy slipped out of bed without disturbing her sister who was snoring lightly.

She looked out and saw Ethan sitting on the sofa with David and Jesse. The men were talking in hushed tones and nursing drinks as Sammy padded across the floor, clutching her pink blanket around her shoulders. 

“I can’t even imagine what Julie is going through,” David sighed.

“Hey, Jellybean,” Jesse said when he spotted his little sister, bringing the conversation to a halt. “Can’t sleep?” Sammy shook her head and shuffled over, climbing up into Jesse’s lap.

“How long will Daddy be in the hospital?” Sammy asked, curling into Jesse’s chest. 

Ethan and David looked at each other and sipped their drinks. “We...uh….we’re not sure, Jellybean,” Jesse replied, tears threatening to spill over once more from his bloodshot eyes.

“What’s wrong with him? What’s broken?” she asked. At ten, her curiosity about everything was limitless and she wanted to know exactly what injuries her dad had.

David cleared his throat and glanced up from his whiskey. “Ladybug, his left side took the impact,” his voice cracked. “His leg was broken and hip was dislocated, ribs are fractured and…”

“And what, Uncle Lema?” 

Ethan pat his Dad’s leg with a steady hand and finished, “A really bad bump to his head. When there’s bleeding in or around your brain, it's an issue that doctors need to fix with surgery. It makes the brain work harder to repair itself and sometimes it...it doesn’t.”

“Can we go see him tomorrow? Please Jesse, can you take me?” she looked up to her big brother.

Jesse and Ethan looked to David who nodded slowly. “Your momma asked me to bring you and Ari to see him tomorrow if you both wanted to,” he said then added to his son, “She wants you there too, Squirt.”

“But Jellybean,” Jesse said, “Dad doesn’t look like Dad at the moment. He’s asleep and is pretty banged up. You think you’ll be okay with that?”

“Don’t be silly, Jesse,” Sammy giggled, “It’s still daddy. I’d know him anywhere. I’ll just pretend he’s wearing a Halloween costume and sleeping.” Jesse forced a smile and hugged his sister, gently rubbing her back as the guys continued their talk from earlier. She drifted off to sleep in the comfort of Jesse’s arms.

“Dad,” Ethan started and leaned his head onto the couch, “Why did Auntie J leave like that?”

David chewed his bottom lip as his fingers tapped restlessly against his glass. “Your uh...your mom is pregnant, Squirt,” he answered.

Jesse gave a confused look. “Why would that upset mom? I mean, that’s a good thing, right?”

“Normally,” David nodded, trying to choose his reply carefully.

“So what’s the issue?”

Ethan was able to pull his eyes from David and sighed. “The issue is that Dad CAN’T have any more kids. He got snipped after Ellie. Are you saying Mom had an affair?” He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to process the information.

David looked to the heavens for some divine guidance before saying, “It was the weekend you and Ari went to Seaside.”

“You guys had a thing that weekend too, didn’t you?” Ethan said, “With Auntie J and Uncle Jon...oh fuck…”

“Yeah,” David replied lamely.

“What am I missing?’ Jesse said, looking between the father and son.

Ethan let out a shocked gasp. “Mom slept with your Dad...Oh god! Dad you didn’t...did you and Auntie J...oh that’s fucking gross! You all shared each other?”

“Hang on! You’re saying that Leesha’s pregnant with...with Dad’s kid?” Jesse suppressed the urge to vomit and also deck his uncle.

“12 weeks. The plan was to go about it as though the baby is mine. Unfortunately, the family knows my gun barrel only shoots blanks,” David tried to joke but there was no reaction from the boys other than looking sick. “Look, guys, we’re all adults. The four of us agreed at the time to what was happening that weekend and you guys wouldn’t have known any different. The only thing that went wrong was that Leesha and Jon didn’t use protection. She got six to the wall and I got another 18 years..”

Ethan and Jesse exchanged looks, saying in unison, “Fuck…”

“It wasn’t planned. The three of us were still discussing it when Julie walked in. She got mad, and you know how hot-headed she is when she gets Aussie mad?” David pointed to his face.

“Auntie J did that to you?” Ethan gasped. “I thought you had mouthed off to Mom and she went ‘Yes, Mistress’ on you.” Jesse raised his eyebrow at Ethan. “Long story. Tell you later.”

“Like hell, you will!” David protested. “The point is she took off in her car and Jon followed. There...you know all the sordid details now.”

“Way too many details,” Jesse mumbled, then glanced down at his sister. “She’s asleep.”

Ethan finished his drink and sat forward. “I’ll get her back to bed. Wanna make sure Scooby’s okay,” he yawned and hugged his Dad. “No matter what you do, Dad, I still love the hell out of you.”

David embraced his son and gave him a manly kiss on the cheek. “I love you too, son.” 

“Get some sleep, bro,” Ethan said to Jesse. He carefully picked up the sleeping Sammy and carried her into the dark bedroom, hearing his Dad wash his glass and retreat upstairs.

Ethan leaned over the bed and laid Sammy next to his wife, crawling under the blankets and draping his arm around them both. Ari’s eyes cracked open sleepily and smiled at her husband. “It’s okay, gorgeous,” he whispered as he entwined his fingers with hers. “Go back to sleep.”

 

***~*Leesha and David*~***

David checked in each bedroom on his way towards the Master suite. Everyone had thankfully fallen asleep, the twins opting to curl up between Colton and Steph. Richie and Becca had shown up earlier to be with both clans but chose to stay at Richie’s Jersey home.

For the first time in a long time, their home was full of family. Lily had driven up from Farmingdale with her girlfriend for support, running straight into her Dad’s arms crying. David ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his bedroom door open.

Leesha lay on top of the bedding, curled up in a fetal position and her shoulders heaving with her soft cries.

“Fuck Leesh, you okay, babygirl?” he asked moving to her side of the bed and dropping to his knees, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I wish that night had never happened. If it didn’t, I wouldn’t be pregnant. Julie wouldn’t have stormed out. Jon wouldn’t have gotten in that car,” she cried, shaking her head and clawed her pillow.

David climbed up on the bed behind her, pulling his wife back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, “Hey now...shhh…” he kissed her shoulder and up her neck and turning her head so she could see his eyes, “What’s done is done, baby. We can’t change it, we just have to live with the consequences. We were all complicit that night, so you can’t blame anyone.”

“Jon will pull through,” he continued, “and we’ll welcome this little one into our lives, no matter what.” He placed his hand over the small swell of her abdomen.

Leesha wove her fingers with David’s, their wedding rings glittering together in the warm glow of the bedside lights. “Dave...please make me forget the guilt and shame I’m living with...just for tonight,” she pleaded, turning over in David’s arms to pull his lips to hers.

He reached blindly to kill the lights as he deepened their kiss, gently pushing Leesha into the mountains of pillows. Her arms wrapped around his neck as David’s hand slipped under her shirt, unsnapping the front clasp of her bra. She moved a little for her to push the offending garments from her body, her breathing deep and lips wet from her tears.

“You’re so beautiful, babygirl,” he murmured, “I’m so proud of how you coped today.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she whimpered, slipping a warm hand between them and squeezing David through his sweatpants. Hearing the appreciation in her husband’s voice soothed her nerves, if only for a moment. Her free hand reached up to graze the deep scratches on his face. “I’m sorry I caused her to injure you.”

He inhaled sharply at the touch as much as hearing Leesha apologize again. He raised his head, searching her face before saying, “If I hear another apology coming from your mouth, I’ll have to gag you...and I have a better idea for your pretty lips, my love.”

Leesha licked her lips and whispered, “Do you wish for me to pleasure you, Sir?”

David gazed at the love of his life beneath him and simply shook his head. He blinked away threatening tears before saying, “No...tonight is all for you.” He gently placed his lips against hers in a loving kiss, before moving to her jaw, heading toward her neck.

He slowly moved to kneel between his wife’s legs, lips and tongue caressing down her collarbone to breasts. The tip of his tongue circled a nipple, a small suckle of his warm mouth causing each to stiffen. David listened to Leesha’s quiet sighs, her body moving ever so slightly for his touch.

Leesha ’s breath caught in her throat as David reached her belly, kissing the small bump and singing in a whisper to the baby. She tangled her fingers in his graying curls, letting tears flow free and sighing, “Daddy…”

“It’ll be an honor to watch your body grow lush again with motherhood. My wife,” David said quietly, pulling off her leggings and lace panties, “My lover…” He leaned down and kissed her inner thighs. “My everything.” His tongue slipped out when he kissed at the apex of her thighs, tasting how her body was already changing.

Her soft moans dancing over him like the most beautiful symphony, her hands finding his. David held them and stroked the back with his thumbs, his tongue worshipping her clit and lips. In the dark room, his only cues she wanted more were the slow lifting of her hips and her whimpers.

His wife had fallen beyond any verbal cohesion and he breathed into her wet slit, inhaling her scent and feeling himself growing harder from anticipation. “The sweetest of nectars,” David murmured against her, a low moan of pleasure the only response.

He pulled away and straightened up on his knees, slowly pushing his sweatpants and t-shirt off. David could only just see his wife’s silhouette against the new white sheets, her hands reaching out to him. Those hands found him and stroked him lovingly. Their lips met and she moaned at her taste on his tongue.

“Please,” she managed through her crying. 

David lifted her legs around his waist and pressed himself just into her slit, reveling in her wetness. The blunt head of his cock circled her entrance, making her tears run hot. She inhaled sharply when he slipped in, a familiar feeling yet one that was intensified tonight.

He rocked into her and slid his arms under her head to hold her close. David captured her bottom lip between his, his tongue breaking through to massage hers. He used his knees and feet to move in and out of his wife, taking in each whimper from her lips.

Their hot breath mingled in the air as he thrust in slow and deep, Leesha’s tongue darting out to taste the musk of her husband, the light sweat of his skin. “H-Har-Harder,” she choked out.

David shifted positions to give himself more traction, changing the angles and increased his tempo knowing neither of them were far from their completion. Leesha’s body felt like molten lava around him as she fluttered and squeezed her muscles, gripping and releasing, egging him on. “Yeah, baby….keep doing that…” David breathed hotly in her ear.

Leesha’s toes curled at David’s voice, her nails dragging down his back as she shook against him. Her lips were parted as she tried to form words, only a shallow moan escaped she felt a small flutter in her belly. Her eyes widened and back arched into David. She cried those silent tears as David spilled into her, taking her over the edge. 

David rolled them both to the side, conscious of not resting all his weight on her as the tremors of release still shook their bodies. Leesha took his hand and placed it on her belly, her fingers scratching at his chest hair. “You...You woke him up,” Leesha chuckled lightly.

“Him?” David’s eyes snapped open, “How do you know it a boy?”

“The doctor talked to me at the hospital privately...only because they don’t know he’s my OB. He gave me the test results,” Leesha whispered. “We’re having a son.”

David grinned widely, saying, “Finally! Even numbers!”

Leesha shook her head in humor. “I...um...I started thinking of names…”

“Oh?” he asked, “What has my beautiful wife thought of?” He stroked his fingertip down her nose and booped her gently.

“Samuel John Bryan.” She waited with bated breath for her husband’s reaction. 

He rolled the name through his mind, conscious of Leesha’s eyes on him. He liked it. It was a strong name and it would give Jon the connection he would be looking for. “It’s perfect,” he murmured.

“As far as I’m concerned, you are his Dad. We’ve been through heaven and hell together and...fuck…” Her voice broke off into sobs, her hormones twisting all over. 

“C’mon, baby, no more tears tonight….,” David soothed his wife, as he pulled the covers up over them both, “You and Samuel need rest. Oh, shit...two Sammy’s in the Jovi clan. I guess we’ll have to think of a different nickname for this little one.”

“Anything but Junior,” Leesha whispered, snuggling into David’s chest and their legs still entwined.

“We have plenty of time to think of something,” he kissed the top of her head, “Sleep now. That’s an order. I have a feeling this week’s gonna fuck us all over.”


	18. Chapter 18

***~*The Next Day*~***

“Son, we have a lot of people here. As the men of this house, we need to make sure everyone is taken care of. I need you with me on this,” the older man said to his son, leaning against the counter and sipping his coffee. 

“You got it, Dad.” David and Ethan had woken early, neither of them able to sleep soundly. Both had slipped out of bed without disturbing their wives and found themselves crawling to the coffee pot.

David opened the fridge and started unloading two dozen eggs. “We’ll do half scrambled and half fried. There’s a large box of bacon in the butler’s pantry fridge. Grab that and I’ll start the pancake mix.” 

“Sure…,” Ethan nodded and slipped into the smaller room off the kitchen.

David took out his wife’s professional mixer and plugged it in, jumping when it started spinning and cluttering. Gabby poked her head up from beneath the pile of blankets on the sofa. “Jesus H Christ...could you do it any louder?!” She shouted, throwing a slipper towards her Dad.

“Morning, sis,” Ethan chuckled as their dad ducked from the UFO heading his way. “When did you get here?”

“Long before you...go get me coffee,” Gabby groaned, her long hair tangled around her face.

“Why are you down here and not in your room?” David asked tossing the slipper back.

“Because there was a boy in my bed. Any other time I wouldn’t be complaining, but I don’t do Jovi boys,” Gabby smirked. “...Unlike my brothers that do Jovi girls. I’ll admit, you got balls on ya, E.”

Ethan grinned stupidly at that remark, “You’re not the only one who’s commented about my balls.”

“Oh god, you’re more like Dad every day. Do you know why they call you Squirt?” David snickered at his daughter’s question and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“Tell me Oh Wise One,” Ethan stood with his arms crossed in front of his older sister.

Gabby sat up in ratty lounge pants and t-shirt. “One time when Colton was changing your diaper, you peed straight up and it landed on your face. You weren’t disgusted by it. You just licked it up and giggled your ass off.”

“Whatever.” Ethan rolled his eyes, “Hey Gabs….I got married before you did.” He ruffled her hair and tore off toward the kitchen and hid behind his father as she came after him.

“Gabrielle Luna, you make me drop this batter and I’ll make you sit in it...you know...just like you use to tear off your clothes and sit naked in mud?” David smirked at his daughter. “Last time you did that was what...your 21st birthday I believe.”

“Ha ha!” Ethan crowed, “How come I’m only finding out about this now?” He grabbed a spatula to fend off her advances, ending up in a mock sword fight around the kitchen.

“Be afraid, Squirt. Be very afraid,” Gabby said in a low threatening tone, walking back and flopping onto the couch once more. “I’ll expect my coffee with sugar and cream in 20 minutes!”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ethan bowed, but flipped his finger at her, “Whatever you say, your majesty.”

The smell and sizzle of sausage and bacon had soon drawn attention as Colton appeared with the twins, both wearing pink and purple unicorn pyjamas.

“Thought I heard your dulcet tones,” Colton said to his twin. He set his girls on the floor and they headed straight for Gabby and clambered all over her.

“Oh and just when my morning couldn’t get any better...it’s munchkins!” Gabby always tried to keep a rough sarcastic demeanour, but no one could deny she was a great aunt who adored her nieces.

“I’ve left Steph sleeping,” Colton said to no one in particular, “she didn’t get much still till about 2 hours ago.” He poured the coffee for himself and his sister. “Need a hand with anything?”

David and Ethan were hard at work at the stove and skillet, having just poured a full dozen eggs into one pan to scramble with butter. “Yeah, if you could check on the sausage and bacon,” David said distractedly. 

Ethan started piling pancakes onto a plate as more family filed downstairs. Sammy came running up to Gabby and the twins, Ari hugging Ethan and kissing him. “Ahh, the newlyweds!” Gabby cheered. 

“Gabby? When did you get here?” Ari was startled, she was still half asleep and was only following her nose to the coffee and food.

“April 1994,” Gabby replied flatly. “So how was the honeymoon? Did you finally take the training wheels off your bikes?” David groaned and the spatula he was holding clattered against the pan.

Ari arched an eyebrow at her sister-in-law and pulled a face. 

“Ari hasn’t had training wheels for years now, Gabby,” Sammy piped up, unknowingly diffusing a slowly developing situation.

“Coffee….” Jesse groaned as he and his brothers stumbled in next.

“That seems to be this morning’s theme,” Ethan laughed, placing two plates of pancakes on the large kitchen island with butter, syrup and jelly. David followed with plates of eggs and finally plates of sausage and bacon.

There was general discussion around all the gathering, helping where they could or just staying out of the way, catching up with the news. Janelle and Sammy had started helping the youngest twins eat their breakfast at the kitchen counter when Leesha finally made an appearance. 

She looked as though she’d just rolled out of bed. Her hair was a mess, traces of mascara around her eyes, slightly puffy from the tears last night and her baby bump protruding from her pink slip of a nightie.

“Oh...hi...I didn't realize everyone was up,” Leesha blushed, debating on running back up for her robe but deciding it was her house so fuck it.

“Dad?” Gabby said in a confused voice and pointed to her step-mom’s belly, “How the fuck…?”

“Language!” David threw his chin toward the smallest members of the family. 

“Er...Ellie, honey,” Leesha said, “Can you take Sammy and….ahh...how about you girls make Jon a get well picture. Up in your room.”

“But mom!” Janelle protested, “I haven’t eaten all my breakfast yet. Why can’t I stay? I’m old enough.”

“How about you two have a picnic,” David suggested. “With Zoe and Bella.”

“Yay! A picnic,” Janelle replied drolly, “C’mon you guys...this sucks, just in case you don’t know!”

David grabbed his wallet from the counter and gestured Janelle over to him, slipping a twenty in her hand. “Keep them occupied and you’ll get another twenty.”

“Woohoo a picnic,” she said with mock enthusiasm, “Thanks, Daddy. You’re the best.” She kissed his cheek.

“That’s my girl,” David kissed his daughter and shooed her away.

Everyone had held their tongues until the youngest had left the room. That’s when all hell broke loose.

“Okay, you all are getting the short and sweet version,” David said as Leesha hugged him from behind. “We had a...sorta...consensual affair with Jon and Julie. Leesha got pregnant by Jon because yes I’m sterile, yes we’re sure. No, she didn’t cheat on me and the first person to say eww gross will get a spatula up their ass...any questions?”

After a silence so tense you could cut it with a butterknife, Colton piped up, “Your own football team wasn’t enough, huh? You just had to have a waterboy as well…”

From that moment everyone seemed to start talking all at once.

Romeo: “So...will the baby live with dad and momma J?”

Gabby: “Why would he live there? Leesha’s the one carrying him”

Jake: “Because it’ll be just as much our brother too”

Gabby: “What’s your point? He’s living here, right Dad?”

David: “Until he’s old enough to decide.”

Leesha: “We aren’t going to keep it secret that Jon’s his father, but David will be his Dad. He’ll be the main man raising him and Jon is free to come over anytime, as are you guys.”

Jesse: “So you’re just giving him visitation? Will he have our last name?”

Leesha: “No.”

Jake: “Catholic?”

Gabby: “Of course not...he’ll be properly raised as Jewish…” She smirked and took a sip from her coffee.

Jake: “Why? He’ll have zero Jewish blood in him.” He shot that argument down in flames, his aim straight and true.

Romeo: “So Dad was a glorified sperm donor?”

Lily: “Aren’t all men?”

David whistled loudly to stop the fighting. “Now is not the time to be arguing about this shit. Do I need to remind you lot that Jon’s still hanging onto life here!?”

Everyone fell silent until Gabby said lamely, “Mazel Tov,” and raised her coffee mug

“Quiet, Spawn.” David cast his eye over the silent group before him. “Any more smart remarks? Or can we get on with breakfast so we can get everyone up to the hospital? Honey, have you heard from Julie yet?”

“Not yet,” Leesha replied. “Whoever is going to the hospital first...maybe we can pack up breakfast for her?” Ari rushed from the room, avoiding the eyes watching her.

“Ari...wait!” Ethan threw a condescending look back at his parents before following closely behind Ari. 

He finally caught to Ari at the staircase and pulled her down to sit on the bottom couple of steps wrapping his arms around her as she cried. “Shhhh. It’s ok, my love…”

“I...Dad needs to be okay, Ethan! He needs to come back to us,” Ari cried, “I’m...I’m so scared.”

Ethan held her until her sobs subsided slightly. They ignored the rest of the conversation in the other room as best they could. “Come on...let’s get breakfast to go. We can go to our place where it’s quiet.”

Ari was about to answer when the doorbell rang. Ethan shrugged and opened the door. Richie and Becca were standing there.

“Hey kiddo...looks like your dad never changed his passcode on the gate,” Richie chuckled at Ethan’s surprised look. 

“Uncle Mookie!” Ari exclaimed and launched herself at him with a fresh round of tears.

“Hey, Princess. How you doing, huh?” Richie murmured into the girl’s hair, holding her tight.

Becca followed Richie through the door and embraced Ethan as Leesha stuck her head around from the kitchen.

“You’ve got good timing. C’mon in you two,” she called to them, “Breakfast is just being served. Richie, David’s cooked extra bacon. You want some?”

“Ooh...bacon,” Richie grinned. He looked down at Ari and kissed her on the forehead, “I’m taking you up to see your mom and dad, Princess. Let me grab some breakfast though.” Ari nodded.

Ethan gave a furtive look over to Ari, wishing he didn’t have to be around the large gathering. “Did you wanna stay up here with everyone?” He asked his wife.

“No, not really. I’m not really hungry,” Ari shook her head, “Tell them to call me when it’s time to go.”

Ethan took Ari’s hand and led her through the living room and down the stairs, drowning out the loud chatter with a click of the door lock. In contrast, their apartment was quiet and the shades were still drawn. He shucked off his sleep pants and curled under the blanket, lifting it to invite his wife in. 

“It’s safe and warm in here.” He watched with interest as she stripped out of the small number of clothes worn for modesty amongst the family.

“And no Sammy,” Ari smiled wanly, “I’d forgotten how much she kicks.”

“No kidding,” Ethan laughed. “I took a foot to the balls.”

“Are they still okay, baby?” Ari smiled slipping her hand down his body.

Ethan licked his lips. “Only one way to find out, Mrs Bryan. That is if you wanna take your mind off everything for a bit.”

Ari sighed, “Oh yes….please Mr Bryan.” Her hand went searching gently as Ethan claimed her mouth, roaming down Ari’s flat stomach. She found her prize and stroked him slowly, her lips trembling a little. 

Ethan shifted slightly to allow Ari’s hand more room as he deepened their kiss. His tongue danced across the roof of her mouth as his fingers slipped down into her slick folds, sighing a little at the heat he found there. 

He pulled away reluctantly from her lips and searched her face, “Feeling a little hot and bothered, baby?”

“That obvious?” Ari moaned and smiled, feeling him slowly harden in her hand. “I need you to make love to me, Shaggy.. Please just take me away…”

“We’ll fly across the sky together, my love,” Ethan whispered. His fingers searching and slicking her moisture around her, teasing, stroking, as her inner core heated even further. Dipping his head to her breast, he circled the tip of his tongue around the nipple, bringing it to a hard little nub.

Ari arched her back slightly and spread her legs instinctively. She let her eyes close and fell into Ethan’s warm mouth and talented tongue. Oh, how many years had she dreamed of this, and those dreams were now her reality. 

She felt a bead of wetness greet Ethan’s fingers. “Mmm...ri...oooh right there…”

“Just here?” he murmured against her breast as his index finger gently circled her clit. “Or here?” He dipped his middle finger into her heated flesh, feeling it contract around him.

“There...oh god...right there,” Ari moaned. “...More...please more…”

He moved down the bed to rest on his elbow between her legs, folding the bedding away from their bodies. “I want to watch you cum, baby.” He spread her legs wider and drank in the sight before him, his eyes hot with desire. He licked his lips as he watched his finger slide effortlessly into her, coming out glistening. He added a second finger slowly, “Fuck, baby, that’s so hot to watch…” He shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Ari’s head rolled side to side, her long hair fanning out over the pillows. Her fingers reached out for Ethan’s hair. “Please don’t stop…”

“Show me...show me how you touch yourself,” Ethan said, kissing her inner thigh, never halting his sweet torturous assault.

Ari moaned and slid her fingers to her clit, stroking herself just as she’d shown him through video. Her middle finger dipped into her wetness, trailing it up and circling the hard bud. Then two fingers in, sliding up and over, a tiny flick side to side and tight circles.

“How...how...I’d lay in bed...at night...fantasizing about you...and me…” Ari panted, repeating the movements. In and curl, up around her clit. Tiny circles and a flick. Again and again. “To...feel...your lips...and tongue...and breath wash...over...me…”

Ethan gently spread her lips wider with his thumbs, needing to be as close as possible. He breathed deeply of her intoxicating aroma, making him salivate, as he licked up a droplet of her dew from beneath her fingers. “The elixir of life itself.” 

He bent to lap at more, dragging the tip of his nose through her folds. “Wanna...wanna hear something...I kept for so long?” Ari asked, offering her dripping fingers to him.

“Hmmm...tell me, beautiful,” he said, between suckles on her fingers.

Ari continued with long strokes. “I’d touch myself...like this...just like this...during class...you in your uniform...made me so wet...and excited. You’d look over and smile...and...oh fuck...I’d get so wet,” she confessed. “Wanted you...to come over...and take me...and call me yours…”

Ethan could feel his heart race at this new piece of information. He moved to his knees between her luscious thighs and gripped his cock and stroked himself, mesmerised by his wife’s finger swirling through her juice and her breathy words. The familiar curl of heat surging through his veins.

“Right on the desk?” He growled.

“Oh god yes...fuck, make me yours...fuck, please!” Ari cried, her legs shaking and her face contorting in pleasure and desperation. “Tell me I’m fucking yours, Ethan Bryan!”

Ethan leaned over his beautiful woman and pushed into her fluttering muscles as she came in a toe-curling orgasm. The sensations were almost too much for him to bear as he thrust into a heated vice-like grip, their bed rocking violently. Ari flung her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. 

“Oh god...Arielle Bryan... you're mine! Mine! Mineminemine…” Ethan rambled as his climax washed over him in tsunami proportions, filling his convulsing wife as their groans and cries blended in perfect harmony. His muscles had liquified and could barely hold himself up. 

Rolling them both to the side as the last of the electrical jolts ran through them both, he gazed at Ari as she pulled herself together, a tear gathering in her eye and rolling down the side of her nose. Leaning forward, he gently kissed it away.

Ari buried her head into his chest. “I love you, Shaggy,” she whispered, her fingers playing the dark blonde chest hair. “I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

“I love you too, Arielle. I can’t believe I was so blind to you for so long,” Ethan cursed the fact that he didn’t have his father’s way with words, feeling as though what he said was inadequate at best. “I’m just sorry I can’t woo you with words or a song like Dad can with Mom. I’m not poetic like you, or him. I stumble over my words and…”

“...And you’re honest,” Ari cut in, cupping his cheek with her soft hand. “I love you because you’re honest, kind, generous...very...very generous. I don’t need a man with pretty words. I just want you.” She stretched to kiss him.

“Arielle...my Arielle,” he whispered, “Forevermore.”

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, just being silent in amongst the cacophony of the dramas above until their buzzer roused them from their bliss. The first transport to the hospital would be leaving soon. Ari sighed and took Ethan’s hand, leading him into the bathroom. 

“We have a little time yet,” she smiled.

“Indeed we do,” Ethan said and disappeared into the cascade of hot water with his love.


	19. Chapter 19

After breakfast was cleared and a container of hot food was packaged for Julie, the first group of visitors was getting ready to leave. Ari showed no signs of her distress from earlier however she was still looking quite anxious, holding tight to her husband’s hand. Sammy was carefully holding her card and drawings for her parents as she finished slipping into her jacket and shoes.

“Alright, let’s hit the road,” Richie said to the small group. He opened the front door and ushered them all outside to his car. 

Becca was trying to locate her glasses that she’d put down somewhere, yelling “I’ll be there in a moment, honey,” before retracing her path.

Leesha followed Richie out after David grabbed her silk robe. She left it untied and let the soft material drape around her. David stayed in the doorway and hugging Janelle. “Here’s a bag for Julie, Rich. It has a change of clothes, panties, shampoo, a brush, scrunchie, towel, and a face washer if she wants to shower at the hospital,” Leesha said, “They’re my clothes, but Julie’s just a tad smaller than me so they should fit.”

“I’ll let you know how they both are when I get there. Thanks for the breakfast, darlin’,” Richie pulled Leesha into a warm embrace, “I’m happy for you all about the baby, by the way. Any new life is a miracle regardless of how it’s created.” 

Leesha walked out to the car with Richie’s arm around her, her head resting against his arm. “That’s the best thing we’ve heard yet, Mook,” she said quietly, opening the door for Sammy to jump into the back seat. She leaned in and kissed Ethan on the cheek and slam the door.

“I found them!” Becca said as she hurried toward the car, “You’ll never guess where they were?”

“Surprise me, babe,” Richie grinned, his hands rubbing Leesha’s bump.

“On top of my head all along!” Becca scoffed at herself, “Jake took great delight in point it out to me. Such a brat!” She shook her head and frowned as she got in the car, slamming the door. Richie kissed Leesha on the cheek and hugged her tight.

“Give Julie a big hug for me?” Leesha sighed and Richie nodded, climbing into the driver seat. Leesha waved to them as the car backed down the driveway and turned to her husband and daughter in the doorway.

Janelle leaned against her Dad and frowned, pointing upwards. “Mom...what is that?”

Leesha and David followed their daughter’s gaze and David swore. “Fuck...hun...get in the house…NOW!”

“What is it?” Janelle asked again. David gently pushed her inside and hurried Leesha in before slamming the front door. Across the property, photographers were crouched behind the tall hedges high fiving each other at their good fortune for having captured some explosive pictures.

“David we can’t let the kids leave here,” Leesha cried, her emotions going crazy as she grabbed a handful of bacon.

David, however, was already on the phone with Mike and they listened to his side of the conversation. “Mike...DB...paps outside sent a drone in over my property...probably photos of the kids, Leesha...alright, see you then…”

Leesha rejoined everyone in the kitchen and living room. “No one else is to leave here until Mike secures the property. Understood?”

Meanwhile, in the car heading toward the hospital, Richie turned down the radio when the news broadcasts started in on Jon’s accident with the lead in line of ‘Lead singer, Jon Bon Jovi, in a life or death struggle after a horrific motor vehicle accident.’

“Fucking media!” he muttered before looking at his charges in the rear vision mirror, “I’m sorry you had to hear that kids. Your dad’s a fighter, don’t forget that.” He felt Becca take his hand and he looked over to her. She gave him a small comforting smile that soon turned to horror as they approached the hospital car park.

“Richie, honey, do the block. Look at all those media trucks,” Becca said pointing out his window.

“Fuck!,” Richie swore, “Okay guys, here’s the deal. I’ll park as close to the door as possible. You get out and follow Becca inside. Don’t say anything to anyone. Don’t even look in their direction. Ethan, you look after Ari. Sammy-girl, you stay with Aunt Becca, okay? Don’t let go of her hand. I’ll try and distract them with a quick word.” 

“Understand me?” Richie asked sternly.

“Yes Uncle Mookie,” came the quiet replied from behind him

The mood in the car dived a little deeper yet again as Richie made the second approach, this time turning into the car park and finding a spot to pull into. “Bec, you and I hop out first. You take the kids straight in. I’ll meet you upstairs.”

“Got it, babe,” Becca nodded, “Hey...I love you.” Becca leaned over and kissed her husband before the press recognized who they were.

“Love you too, honey,” Richie replied, “Okay, kids, let’s do this.”

As soon as Richie’s door opened and the press recognized who it was, they swarmed to his side of the car. He closed his door and held his hands up to quieten down the fracas while Becca almost managed to get everyone else inside the building. As Richie was making his small statement to the cameras, some obnoxious paparazzi were in Sammy’s and Ari’s faces with cameras and recorders, trying to get something out of them. 

“Samantha, is it true your Dad and Mom are splitting up?”  
“Arielle, is David’s son your husband and is it true you eloped?”  
“Was there a fight? Was he drinking?”

They were shouting and jostling amongst themselves like a pack of carrion eaters around a carcass which spilled over into the family group, one of them falling on Sammy and knocking her to the ground. 

“ARI!” Sammy screamed, crying as she watched her drawings for Jon get trampled under feet. She tried grabbing the paper and her hand was stepped on by a photographer. “NO! They’re mine!” The smallest Bongiovi yelled as someone snatched the paper off the ground and her tiny fists punched.

“SAMMY! SAMMY Stop! It’s me!” Ethan yelled and helped the girl from the ground, letting Sammy hop up onto his chest and wrap her little legs around him. He handed her the drawings back and had her put her head down, shielding Ari under his arm. 

Becca tried to push her way through the rowdy mob at the front door after seeing Ethan holding Sammy. Eventually, the door swung open and three sets of strong hands helped the small group inside.

“My husband is still out there,” Becca said to Mike, “Can you please help him get inside?”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied and hurried out while Bec turned to the others. 

Becca made sure everyone was okay, looking closely at Sammy’s hand when Richie was ushered in through the doors by an angry looking Mike. A flurry of flashes from outside happened the moment Becca fell into her husband’s arms.

“Just got a call from the bossman,” Mike informed the small group, “Someone has sent up a drone from outside the perimeter of the Bryan property. I’m on my way to check it out. I’m leaving two of my best men to keep the scum at bay. Here’s the phone number. Call them when you’re ready to leave. They won’t let that kind of scene happen again.” He squat down on his haunches in front of Sammy, “Did they hurt you, my little lady?”

Sammy’s eyes swam with tears and her bottom lip trembled before she fell into her friend’s arms, “I was so scared, Mike,” she whispered as the dam broke, sobbing into Mike’s shirt.

“I know something that will help,” Mike said, looking up at Richie and getting a nod, “I think you need to go see your mama and papa now. I’ll make sure those fuckers outside won’t hurt you again, okay?”

“Mike?” Sammy whispered before straightening up, “You swore!” She sniffed loudly and grinned.

“Can you think of a better name for them?” Mike chuckled, “Just don’t let your mama hear you say that word though. Our secret.”

Sammy looked around and whispered back, “Yeah...they’re mean fuckers…”

“That’s right, little lady. They are. But you can’t let them get to you. That’s what they want, you got me?” Mike leaned his head in and reached out his big fist. 

“I got it!” Sammy returned the fist bump as Mike winked at her and took his leave.

Richie and Becca climbed into an elevator with the kids, pressing the button labelled 16. “Man, even in the hospital Jon gets a penthouse,” Richie joked, attempting to lighten the mood. 

“Daddy likes the view from the top,” Sammy grinned, “That’s what he told me once.”

“Yes he does, sweetie,” Richie grinned wryly, “His room is on the right when the elevator stops.” He kissed the top of the young girl’s head affectionately. The automated voice announced their floor and the doors slid open silently. 

Sammy darted out first before anyone could stop her, almost racing down the hallway and missing the two guards outside her dad’s room. She stopped and double backed after spying her mother through the glass window. Sammy was about to walk in when one of the guys stood and blocked her way.

“Excuse me, Miss,” he looked down at her, “I don’t think you’re allowed in there.”

“Yes I am!” she replied with indignance, “I’m Mike’s little lady.” She stood and crossed her arms just as he was standing.

“Is that right?” he cocked his eyebrow at her. He was about to say more but the door behind him flew open and Julie pushed past him to get to her daughter.

“Sammy-girl! Oh, honey, I’ve missed you…” Julie cried as Sammy threw herself at her mother. “Oh baby, it’s so good to see you.”

“I want to to see Daddy, mama,” Sammy said, wriggling free of her mother’s arms.

“Mom!” Ari cried and ran the rest of the way to her mother. 

Julie hugged her daughter’s tightly, kissing them each on the forehead and her tears flowing freely. She looked up as Ethan approached. “Oh, Ethan,” Julie cried and pulled him into her arms as well, her emotions and exhaustion finally getting the better of her.

Richie and Bec joined the small gathering in the hallway. “Hey darlin’,” he said, “How is he today?” Bec let go of her husband’s hand and gathered Julie into her arms when she saw how broken she was.

“He...he has stabilized overnight but,” Julie sniffled as she tried to gain control again, “the doctor is still keeping him sedated for the brain to heal as much as possible.”

“Leesha sent some fresh clothes and toiletries and David packed some food,” Richie said as he held the bags aloft, “I’m surprised they made it through the vultures outside though.”

Julie looked at the group quizzically. She couldn’t remember the last time she set foot off this floor.

“There’s a whole media pack circling the entrances,” Ethan offered, “We kinda got stuck in it. Sammy got knocked to the ground.”

“Are you okay, Sammy-girl?” Julie studied her daughter intently looking for any injuries.

“Yeah, mama, I’m okay but they almost got Daddy’s picture that I drew for him,” Sammy wiggled free yet again. “Can I go in and give it to him now?”

“Okay honey, but,” Julie stopped her from rushing off, “Daddy’s very broken and sore and is sleeping so he won’t be able to talk to you just yet. We’ll put that picture where he’ll see it first thing when he does wake up though.”

“Okay mama,” she said, tugging on Julie’s hand.

“We’ll be right out here,” Bec said, kissing Julie’s cheek.

Julie took Sammy’s hand and nodded to the two guards as she opened the door to Jon’s room. The quiet of the room was broken only by the machines monitoring Jon and keeping him breathing. She heard Sammy gasp and her grip get tighter on her hand as she got closer to her father.

“Daddy!?” Sammy cried at the sight of Jon’s face all cut up and bruised down one side. She stopped in her tracks, not wanting to get any closer. “No!” Sammy cried and turned into her mother’s body.

“Sammy, it’s okay, honey,” Julie wrapped her up in her arms and sat down in the recliner with her, “Daddy’s going to be okay, sweetheart. He got into a car accident so he has a lot of bumps and bruises. The worst one in inside his head so that’s why he’s sleeping. He also has a broken leg and some other stuff inside. The doctors had to operate on him and under the bandages on his head, they had to shave some of his hair.”

“Oh Daddy’s not gonna like that,” Sammy said seriously.

“Right?! But I’m sure he’ll understand,” Julie smiled, knowing how vain Jon was about his hair.

“Can I show Daddy my picture now,” Sammy asked slipping from Julie’s lap and swiping the back of her hand over her eyes.

“He’d love that, baby,” Julie nodded and watched as Sammy moved closer to Jon.

“Hi Daddy,” Sammy said and tentatively touched Jon’s hand. She looked back at Julie who encouraged her to keep going. “I made you a picture to help you get better, but some mean people with cameras outside tried to take it from me. Mike called them fuckers but told me it was our secret word.”

_My little girl’s hand...is that what I’m feeling? SammyGirl? Fuck!_

_Those vicious piranhas can’t leave my family alone for one minute. I’m so sorry, SammyGirl, I hope you didn’t get hurt. I bet that picture is pretty. It’ll go up in my office like all the others._

Julie managed to hide her surprised gasp behind her hand as she listed to their baby girl talk to Jon. Sammy reached out to Jon’s face and gently touched it before turning back to Julie, asking, “Mama can I look at his broken leg.”

_Sammy, is that you touching my face? It’s warm and tingling._

“Of course, honey,” Julie nodded.

Sammy moved down the side of the bed to the bottom and lifted the sheet up to see the halo of steel protruding from various places down his leg. 

_No don’t let her...please don’t let her!_

As her gaze travelled up Jon’s leg, Sammy let out a giggle and dropped the sheet. “Mama, Daddy’s naked!”

_Oh for Chrissake, Jules! Cover me up! She doesn’t need to see all that._

Julie couldn’t stop the bubble of amusement from surfacing. It felt wonderful to feel something other than grief and guilt for a change. “Oh honey, I don’t think Daddy could get any pyjama pants over his leg anyway.”

Sammy grinned at turned back to Jon, declaring, “Daddy I know what I want to be when I grow up. I’m going to be a doctor so that I can fix people just like they did for you. I still want to be a drummer too, but I can do that in my spare time.”

_You can be anything you want to be, my baby. You’re the smartest of them all, Sammy-girl._

_Julie, baby, it’s so good to hear you laugh again. I don’t want to ever hear you cry anymore. I’ve caused you too much pain lately. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up lately. Please don’t leave me. I don’t want to live if you’re not in my life._

Jon’s monitors beeped erratically for a moment or two causing Julie to stand and check on him. “I think Daddy heard you, honey,” she said brushing her hand over Sammy’s hair. 

“Do you think so, mama?” Sammy looked up seeing Julie nod, “I love you, Daddy. I miss you at home. Oh wait, I stayed at Uncle Lema’s place. I slept with Ari and Ethan after I fell asleep on Jesse.” Sammy smiled when the beeps sped up again and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

_Yes, Sammygirl, I hear you! I love you so much...you and your mama both. Wait...Lema’s place? Why aren’t you all at the house? If Jesse is there too, probably means Colton and Stephie are as well._

_No matter what bullshit he and I have been through, sounds like Lema’s taken my family in...shit..._

“Why don’t you go tell Ari that she and Ethan can come in soon, Sammy,” Julie said, “I want to ask Daddy something.”

“Okay mama,” Sammy said, “Bye Daddy, come home soon. I love you.” She slipped out the door with a skip to her step.

“Oh baby,” Julie sighed as she held his hand, kissing his knuckles, “Why aren’t you giving me any signs that you can hear me? I’m not angry with any of you anymore. I just want you back. I want you to wake up.” She watched the monitors closely, willing Jon to show her some sign. She didn’t hear the door open.

_I can! I can hear you. I don’t know why I can’t make that stupid fucking machine beep when you’re there._

_You’re not angry? You don’t know how happy that makes me. I’m trying to wake up, baby, but I can’t make anything work. What’s happened that I can’t wake up, baby?_

_Jules, honey, I’m scared….what happened? I wanna wake up, I wanna come back...please, dear god, let me wake up._

“Mom?” Ari peeked around the door.

Julie swiped away the tears and motioned for Ari to come in. Ethan followed.

“Sammy said we can come in,” Ethan said as his young bride cautiously made her way to the bed, “Uncle Mookie’s taken her down the cafeteria. Becca’s waiting outside.”

“Thanks,” Julie nodded and watched Arielle from across the bed. The teenager looked shocked and on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Daddy...please come back to us...I don't wanna lose you and mom needs you. We all do,” Airelle cried.

_Arielle, sweetheart, please don’t cry. I’m not going anywhere, do you hear me? I know I’ve been a shitty dad to you lately. I promise I’ll make it up to you as soon as I can. I’m trying to understand how quickly you’ve grown up to be such a beautiful young woman, but you’ll always be my Baby-mine, Ari. I’m so proud of you all. I need to remember to tell you all more though, don’t I?_

_God help me! I want to wake up now! Please...please I beg you!_

Julie couldn’t watch anymore as Jon’s vitals peaked again at Ari’s plea. She stood and said to Ethan in a strangled voice, “Look out for her, Ethan Bryan, or so help me.” She left the room and walked straight passed Becca and into the ladies room, locking herself into a stall before crying.

Back in the room, Ari was tearfully saying to her father, “We know about the baby but we’re not mad, Daddy. He’ll be a beautiful addition to the family. Auntie’s got such a pretty bump...you have to come back to see it…”

_You..you know? About the baby? Well...fuck! What happened? Was it a breaking news item?_

“Will you let him call you Pops? Since you won’t let me call you that...Uncle Jon,” Ethan said. He looked sharply to the monitors when his vitals spiked violently.

_Ethan, I don’t let you call me Pops because...fuck...it’ll solidify your connection to my daughter. Though we’re long past that. You’ll understand when you’re older and have kids._

“Bitter much, Shaggy?” Ari asked.

Ethan shrugged, “Maybe a little. It still hurts.”

_Fuck...please just let me wake up so I can hold my family and tell them how much I love them. Don’t make me suffer anymore damn it!_

“We’ll make him change his mind,” Ari said and curled into Ethan’s side, turning her face up to his for a kiss.

****~~****

Becca tapped on the only closed stall door in the ladies room, “Jules, honey, are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“I need my husband back,” Julie cried angrily, “That’s all I want, Bec.” She just wanted a do-over of the last few months and go back to a simpler time, before Ellie’s party and they were all one big happy family and not fractured into million pieces.”

“Oh honey, I know you do,” she replied, “Can you open the door, please?”

Julie used a strip of toilet paper to blow her nose before opening the door to a worried Becca. 

Becca was a female version of Richie, Julie thought, laid-back but takes no nonsense and fiercely loyal and caring when it came to family. The whole family was eternally grateful she had come into Richie’s life when she did, saving him from himself. 

“Right! You look like shit, Jules,” Becca stated, “I bought the bag Leesha packed for you. They’re her clothes but they’ll do for the moment. I want you to have a quick sponge bath here. It’ll make you feel better until you can go home for a shower. Do you want me to stand guard outside?”

“No, please...I...I don’t want to be alone, Bec,” Julie said.

“Okay, I’ll just text Richie to tell him where we are,” Bec said reaching for her phone, “There’s a washcloth and some toiletries. Do you want to talk while you freshen up?”

“Oh Bec…,” Julie sighed as she started to strip out of her clothes, “Why won’t he show me any signs that he can hear me?” She found the washcloth and a small bottle of shower gel and ran some warm water into the basin. It felt heavenly to have clean skin as she swiped the cloth over her, turning for modesty when it came to more delicate areas. “The kids all got reactions! Why not me?” she railed at the blank wall. 

“I can’t give you that answer, Jules,” Bec sighed, “but we all know how much he loves you. Hell, he almost killed himself chasing after you!” Bec looked horrified at what she’d inadvertently said, “Oh shit! I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Julie pulled up the panties Leesha had supplied and reached for the matching bra before turning around. “Oh Bec, I know you didn’t,” Julie reassured her, “and I know Jon loves me. It’s just frustration and exhaustion talking. I’m sorry.”

Becca blinked a couple of times at Julie before starting to chuckle, “Looks like you’re about to hit to the stripper life again, honey. Maybe you should show those to Jon to wake him up.” 

Julie looked down at herself. Leesha had packed a matching fluorescent pink leopard print set of underwear, her breasts slightly spilling over the demi-cups of the bra and the panties barely covering her cheeks. “Leesh does like her leopard print!” Julie agreed as she searched in the bag for what other surprises might be revealed. 

“I wonder what other clothes she packed? It doesn’t really matter though. She could have sent a mumu and it would still feel better than my clothes,” Julie said wryly. 

“Don’t speak too soon,” Bec chuckled, “Leesha had the bag packed before we got there this morning. There was a heated discussion happening when we arrived.”

She was rewarded with a soft pair of black lounge pants and with a deep russet coloured long sleeved top. A pair of ballet flats completed the outfit.

“Oh? What was the discussion about?” Julie asked distractedly as she dressed. 

“Ah the older kids found out about the baby, “ Becca said hesitantly, “It was a Bryan vs Bongiovi situation. Who, what, where and when.”

Julie dropped her head against her chest and sighed sadly. _Fuck what a mess_ , she thought. She brought her eyes up to meet Becca’s reflected in the mirror. 

“Don’t even think of tackling that situation at the moment,” Bec said, “Concentrate on Jon and your family for now. He needs you the most.”

Julie nodded. “The hardest part, so far,” she continued, “was when Matt and Tony bought John by this morning. No parent should have to see their child like that, regardless of ages.”

Finding some scent and a hairbrush, Julie brushed her hair into a ponytail and put on some perfume. “God, I feel almost human again,” she sighed, “Thank you, Bec. Hey, how is Richie holding up? I haven’t had a chance to ask.”

“He’s better now that he’s seen Jon,” Bec said and helped Julie pack up the bag again, “He couldn’t get out here quick enough. I know that if we had any alcohol in the house, it would have been gone in a flash. I know there’s always going to be a third person in our marriage but I’m okay with that. Just as I’m sure you are too, am I right?”

“Uh huh,” Julie sighed, “Those two have an inseparable bond. I wouldn’t even want to try to sever that. I’m glad you understand that too.”

“You’re looking much better already, honey,” Bec stated, “Are you ready to face everyone again?”

Julie nodded, “I think so. Thank you, Bec. I’m so grateful you came into Richie’s life and into our lives.”

“Oh stop it!” Bec said, “Come on. I know my husband will be champing at the bit to have some time with Jon.”


	20. Chapter 20

The two women left the ladies room arm in arm and found the small group waiting outside Jon’s room. Sammy was sitting with Richie looking at something on his phone and Ari and Ethan were sharing a seat in the corner of the small waiting room.

“Everything okay?” Richie asked the two, standing and studying them closely. 

“Girl talk. Rich,” Julie said with a smile and nod in the direction of the room, “Jon’s waiting for you and Bec.” Julie dumped the bag at the door then wandered over to her children as the other couple slipped into the hospital room.

“Hey Jonny,” Richie said as he approached the bed.

_Oh shit! Rich?! Fuck brother, is that you? Rich, you gotta help me wake up, man! I'm going insane. Please, man, you gotta help me!!_

“Man, you gave me a scare,” Richie shook his head as he sat on the side of Jon’s bed and picked up his hand, “I never want to go through that again, you hear me? I don’t know whether to be pissed at you or not.”

“Jon, you owe me some new glassware, honey,” Bec said as she stood beside her husband and rubbed a soothing hand lovingly down his back, “Tall, dark and handsome here decided that if he couldn’t have a drink, then no one in the house should be able to either. Didn’t you, darlin’?”

_Always the diva, Rich? Dude, you can be pissed at me as much as you want, but just help me wake the fuck up._

“Jules...Julie’s hanging in there by her fingernails, Jonny,” Richie said as he chafed the back of Jon’s hand, “She needs you, man, and your kids need you too. We all do. So when they reverse the coma, you better wake the fuck up, you hear me?”

_What do you think I’ve been begging for? I just need to pull my wife into my arms and feel...her. Just her. Fuck why can’t you all hear me??_

“The kids and I mean all the kids, have been staying with David and Leesha,” Richie continued as he swiped at his nose with the back of his hand, “Lema...he’s looking out for them all.” Becca handed Richie a tissue box and he paused to wipe the stray tears and blow his nose. “Even with all the bullshit that’s out there from the drone this morning, he’s doing a good job of keeping everyone in check. Probably better than what I could have.”

_All of them? Dot let Jake and Romeo stay too? Shit, I wasn’t expecting that! Rich, he’s the one that enabled Ari and Ethan to... well, you know. But if he’s really keeping both families together, that’s a debt of gratitude I’ll never be able to repay._

“I know you and him haven’t seen eye to eye a lot recently,” Richie sighed, “but he’s doing the best he knows how. We all need to forgive each other for whatever past indiscretions we’ve held onto. You, me and Lema...we’re the only ones left of the band of brothers. I’d...I’d be lost without you both.” Richie kissed the back of Jon’s hand and placed the palm of his other over Jon’s heart as if to reassure himself that it was still beating. “I love you, Jonny.”

_You’re right, Rich. You haven’t always been right, but you are now. We’re brothers and I love both of you fuckers._

“Jon, honey, I’m going to take this guy home. The girls and Ethan too,” Becca said, and kissed Jon’s cheek, “I hope to see those pretty eyes open next time, you hear me? David and Leesha are bringing the rest of the family up soon, so rest up. We’ll send Julie back in. Ask her to show you her underwear. She’s wearing some of Leesha’s.” Becca winked at Richie, “That should wake him up.”

_It’ll wake something up...is that possible? Ugh, fuck my head is pounding. What’s a guy gotta do to get painkillers around here? Feels like my skull is splitting in two. Oh god, the pain!! Fuck my nerves are on fire! Help! Fuck someone please help me!!_

“See you tomorrow Jonny,” Richie said with a pat to his chest, “C’mon, darlin’, let’s get these kids through the vultures downstairs.” Richie turned at the doorway for one last look before closing the door behind him.

Richie and Bec gathered the children together after they’d said goodbye to their mother. They made their way to the elevator when the alarm started going off at the nurses' station. Richie just managed to see the doctor race into Jon’s room as the elevator door closed. 

He wanted to scratch and claw at the doors to let him out and race back but when he turned he saw the faces of his family, he knew he had to hold it together until he and Bec were alone at their place before he could fall apart.

It was a tense trip back to David’s and they managed to get through the extra security on the gate with ease. He pulled up at the big house and the quiet group exited the car. Richie sat there in worried silence for a minute or two before Becca double-backed to the car. 

“C’mon inside, honey,” she said gently, “Julie would have called by now if there was something amiss.”

He swallowed thickly, nodded and followed her inside the Bryan house.

David was sitting at the piano with Janelle, trying to keep her mind of Jon’s situation, teaching her a classical piece. Leesha was talking with Steph and Colton, the twin snuggled in her arms and wrapped gently around her tiny belly.

Colton was the first to look up and offered a gentle smile, letting Sammy sit in between him and Steph. “Did you get to show Jon your picture?”

“Yeah,” Sammy nodded and rested her head against her Uncle’s arm. “Mama put it next to his bed.”

“What’s up, sweetie?” Steph asked her sister, “How was Dad?”

Sammy looked up at her sister and scrunched up her nose. “Daddy’s naked. He must be cold,” she said matter of factly.

“Okay…,” Steph snorted, “thanks for telling me that, sis.” 

The girls chatted amongst themselves as Richie and Becca came into the room; Richie flopped wearily down on one of the couches. He scrubbed his hands over his face and stretched out staring at the ceiling. “You...ahh have you heard any word from Julie in the last half hour?” he asked. Becca sat with her husband ready to catch him if he fell.

David looked from Richie to Leesha and his hand shook on the piano. “They’re...um...running more tests…”

“Tests for what?” Richie perked up, peering at David.

“Not now, Richie,” Leesha interjected, nodding to the twins and Sammy.

“Fuck!” he muttered.

“Colton,” David said to his son, “Why don’t you take Sammy and the twins into the studio? Let her bang on Tico’s drums for a bit...since you know the news...”

“I’ll come too,” Janelle volunteered. “Sammy needs her keyboardist.” David kissed his daughter’s forehead and Colton led the charges from the lounge.

Richie watched David closely and took his wife’s hand, saying, “I don’t like the sounds of this, bro, what’s happened?”

Leesha stood from the sofa and excused herself to the kitchen. “They think Jon had a stroke earlier. That’s the test they’re running,” David explained, unable to look Richie in the eye.

“The alarms. They...they went off as we were leaving,” Richie said leaning into Becca’s side, “I...I had a feeling as soon as the doors closed. I needed to get back there, but then I looked at the kids and I knew I had to keep going. Fuck!”

“So what’s the prognosis, have the doctors said?” Becca asked.

“Yeah, he won’t be able to walk on his own! No more singing, lack of motor skills! He’s only in this position because the four of us decided to live for the goddamn moment! See where it fucking got us?!” Leesha yelled towards David and the others. “If we weren’t acting like fucking teenagers, this wouldn’t have happened!” She pointed to her belly. “There would have been no fight, Julie wouldn’t have stormed out and Jon wouldn’t have chased after her!!”

“Babe, you need to calm down,” David cut in.

“Oh shut up!! You know it as well as I do,” Leesha snapped. “You think I don’t feel the stares behind my back!? I fucking caused this shit and none of you has any goddamn balls to just fucking say it to my face!!!”

“Leesha, please, I’m sure Jon and Julie don’t feel that way,” Becca said calmly, “It was an accident. Jon could have been heading for a stroke anyway. We don’t know that?!”

“The only accident was this baby because we had a one-track fucking mind!” Leesha stormed up the staircase and the slamming door echoed off the marble.

“Shall I go talk to her?” Becca offered and David shook his head.

“D? Is what Leesha said right?” Richie looked at his friend, “What the doctors said, I mean. You know none of you is to blame, right?”

David turned on the piano bench and leaned against the instrument. He rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, it’s true. It doesn’t matter what you say to her, Bec. Between the hormones and guilt, I can’t even console her. Hell, it was my stupid prank that started everything that night.”

“You can’t blame yourselves, David,” Becca said, “It’s not healthy for anyone. For you and Leesha, for the baby she’s carrying and certainly not for Jon and Julie. Okay, so you did one dumb thing which led to a series of unfortunate events. But the most important things, right here, right now, is Jon’s health and recovery and the health of that baby.”

“Becca’s right, man,” Richie sighed, “I could beat the living shit outta you right now, but it’s not gonna help Jon one iota. What’s done is done. We have to find a way to forgive each other and move forward.”

“Honestly, Rich, I’d probably feel better if you beat me up.” David gave a weak chuckle. “I’ve tried to keep my doubts and emotions under wraps for the kids’ sake. I just want Jon back. We’d just moved passed Ethan and Arielle, putting the pieces back together.”

“Yeah you dodged a bullet with that one, my friend,” Richie nodded. He sighed before continuing, “Look...let’s just concentrate on getting Jon back up and running, then we sort anything else out after that. I’m sure he won’t hold a grudge...for too long.”

***~*~***

Leesha stood next to Jon’s bed, looking between him and David whose head was bent over Jon’s hand. He pressed his lips against the too-still fingers, willing them to flinch or twitch. “Fuck, Jonny...I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, brother,” David cried, unable to hold back his tears.

_Thank fuck the pain in my head has eased. Lema, why you crying over my hand? You’re sorry? What the fuck for, man?!_

“We really fucked up, didn’t we?” Leesha asked her husband. “Why didn’t you let me stop this pregnancy when it was still early enough?”

“Don’t even go there again,” David snapped. “That’s not even an option, Babygirl.” He pulled her closer with his free hand and leaned in to kiss her baby bump. “He’s still part of you.”

_For once I agree with you D! I wouldn’t have let it happen either. Ari was right. Leesh, you do have a pretty bump. Not exactly how I would have planned another child, but he’s there now and unless God has other plans, then we’ll work this out._

Leesha ran her fingers through the blonde curls she adored so much. “But he’s not part of you,” she whimpered.

“He’s as good as, my love.” David moved her in front of him, lifted her shirt slightly and placed Jon’s limp hand on the bump. He then placed his own hand atop Jon’s. “That’s our son. A special part of both families.”

_Oh! I feel him! Or I feel his soul, maybe. He’s going to be the force behind our names, D. He’ll have my good looks, of course, but you’ll teach him everything he needs to know. Something is broken within us both, Lema, but this kid will do us both proud._

David laid his head on Leesha’s hip, moving Jon’s hand around the bump and felt her body tremble as the damn broke and his beautiful wife began sobbing uncontrollably. “I never meant to hurt you and Julie,” she choked out.

“He knows that, baby. I’m sure he does,” David said, looking up at the monitor spiked slightly. “Think he can feel Sam’s heartbeat? I bet it’s strong...just like his momma.” Then his voice changed and he sang, “When you're too proud to crawl. It keeps your back against the wall. You wanna die, but you live with nothing left to give. And there's no place to hide when you're tangled up inside.”

_Leesha, don’t cry, darlin’. It wasn’t your fault. If anything, it’s mine. I coulda put a fucking rubber on but I didn’t, or I coulda said no after I knew Lema had spiked my drink. I didn’t have to go chasing after Jules, but I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I didn’t. I coulda slowed down coming into that intersection….fuck, everything is a ‘I coulda, but…’_

_D, you’re killing me with your singing. You know I love that song you both wrote. I...I heard what the doc said to Julie. That I may not sing again...or walk. Fuck that! I’ll prove them wrong!_

David’s singing slowly calmed his wife’s crying until she could walk to the bathroom to wash her face. He took Jon’s hand between both of his and started praying in Hebrew. The rhythmic beeps of Jon’s heart monitor fading into the background.

“I’ve been a complete fucking asshole to you, Kidd,” David confessed in a rush, “I honestly thought I was doing the best thing for Ari and Ethan when I sent them to California. It wasn’t done with malicious intentions. Fuck why can’t you just see my thoughts? Would be so much easier.”

_Damn it D, I know you were only trying to do the right thing and knowing those two kids, they would have taken off for good and deliberately disappeared. Hindsight, man. It’s a marvellous thing, ya know? You did a good thing sending them to Rich and Becca._

David propped one elbow on the bed and leaned his head into that shaky hand, letting his thoughts flow freely through his mind unobstructed. “What the fuck happened to us, man? I miss my brother and regret every punch we’ve thrown at each other. Maybe I deserve some of them? Hell if I know.”

_Ha! Some you deserved, fucker! But I’d take every one of them back if I could just wake the fuck up!_

He stared up at Jon’s motionless face, his once bright blue eyes now clouded and watery. “The house is full with all the kids and grandkids, a cat and dog, a pregnant wife and not enough booze to keep one man decently sane. Ethan’s helping me though...making sure everyone is taken care of.”

_Lema! Slow down on the booze...please?! Something...I dunno man...doesn’t feel right..._

He shifted in his chair and grunted a couple of times, pushing the discomfort aside. The stomach pains had been minor for the last two weeks, nothing a little ibuprofen couldn’t handle and had been chalked up to stress. He doubled over in pain and clutched his stomach.

_Dude, what’s wrong? I can sense something’s not right with you...something sinister, black, ugly. It’s multiplying...fuck it’s overwhelming. Stop being a fucking martyr and go get that checked out...please! I’ll fire your ass if you don’t go see about that. We’ve already lost T, I can’t lose you too._

“David?” Leesha’s voice was steadier, though still slightly on edge. “Stomach pain again? I wish you’d get it checked out.” She watched as David jumped up and beelined for the bathroom. “That man is a stubborn fucker,” she said to Jon, gently adjusting his pillow and straightening his bedsheet.

_You’ve only figured that out now? Not very observant, kiddo! You’re good for him though, darlin’. You’ve kept him grounded, more so than your predecessors._

Leesha stroked Jon’s grey hair and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “We need you to pull through this. I never meant any of this to happen, Jonny. I swear to God if you die and leave Julie alone, I’ll hunt you down in the afterlife and beat the crap outta you.”

_I wouldn’t put it past you, darlin’!_

***~*~***

Outside Jon’s room, Julie was surprised to Richie come striding out of the elevator. “Rich? What are you doing back here?”

“Just a feeling, darlin’,” Richie hugged her, “I heard about what the doctors said. How are you holding up?’

“I don’t care about me, Rich,” Julie held onto their friend for dear life, “I want my Rockstar back. Will you stay here with me?”

“Of course, darlin’,” Richie kissed the top of her head, “Shall we go in with the others?”

Julie nodded and Richie gently guided her into Jon’s room where David and Leesha were still visiting. The small group sat, paced, begged, prayed and chatted in soft voices around the bedridden Jon for what seemed like eons until Jon’s doctor came in to advise that they were going to bring him out of the coma so they could judge how severe the stroke had been. 

Jon’s doctor and nurse smiled at the family, working around them and injecting the reversal medication into his IV. 

“Keep in mind this isn’t immediate. It can take up to 12 hours,” the doctor explained. 

“His test results came back positive for a stroke. We’re also starting him on medication for it, but at the minimum, his speech might be slurred on one side.” He pointed out the little slack on the left side of Jon’s jaw. “Or the results could be more severe. Once he’s fully awake, we’ll evaluate him further.”

_Oh, thank fuck! Just get me back to my family. Julie, I’m coming baby...just hold on a little longer._

_Okay, this feels like an eternity...still nothing...hello? Does anyone hear me? Oh come on, one of you assholes better... arrrggghhhh!!!!!_  
.  
Jon felt like he was being pulled through a wringer. His leg was on fire and the previous numbness gave way to a violent twist and turning of his joints and muscles. The sounds of shattering glass and twisting metal flash through his memory, the sight of the car out of his window just before the impact.

Blackness and pain, that’s all he was. David and Leesha standing together, watching Ethan leave the room. Their voices swirled together. Julie in the front row...the first night they met...their wedding...her voice echoing ‘I Do.’

_Oh God, stop torturing me!! What the fuck?! Stop it! Julie!_

He felt his chest tighten and his breathing falter. The sound of beeps and alarms blurred together and he clutched his head. 

_Shut that fucking machine up already! It’s giving me a headache._

David looked at the monitors as they started to pick up a different cadence. Looking down at Jon, there were no visible signs of distress, however. It had been like this for almost a week. Just when things were improving, Jon would nosedive a little. This time felt a little different.

David checked the broken leg and he blinked when Jon’s big toe moved. Leesha noticed the difference in her husband’s face and rose from the chair to stand beside him. “What’s going on?” she whispered as she ran a soothing hand down his back.

“Fuck, Johnny...Can you hear me?”

_Course I can hear you, fucker!_

“David?” Richie was by his side in a flash, “What is it?” He’d been sitting on the windowsill, staring out blankly at the vista with blind eyes. His thoughts had been a jumble of prayers offered to anyone that would listen and memories from the years past. 

David’s exclamation had drawn him out of his head in an instant. “I don’t know…” He scratched his fingernail up Jon’s broken foot. His good foot twitched.

_Get your hands off my foot, asshole. I know you got a foot fetish but you’re fucking tickling me._

“Shall I wake Julie?” Richie asked.

“I’m awake! What’s happening?” Julie hadn’t slept properly since the accident. She looked at the monitors and noticed a difference immediately, “Whatever you did, do it again?” This time, David tickled Jon’s toes on his good foot and they curled.

_I swear to God, fucker!! One more time and I’ll impale you on Richie’s guitar!_

Julie sat up on the side of Jon’s bed where she had fallen asleep with her husband and took his hand in hers, kissing his knuckles and silently willing him to come back. “C’mon Rockstar, come back to me baby,” she begged, gripping his hand tightly.

David repeated sliding his nail up and down Jon’s foot, making his toes curl and the monitor spike.

“Fucker...” came the raspy whisper from Jon’s dry lips.

David and Richie’s head shot up, Leesha rushing up to Jon’s other side. “Jon??” They’d been watching his feet, not his face.

“Baby?” Julie held her breath. Jon’s face was still swollen and bruised, the left side slightly droopy and slower but he opened his eyes finally. She gasped and burst into tears of relief, “Oh Jonny, baby,” she said, “Thank god!”

“Hey beautiful,” he managed to mumble, then in the next breath he said, “Slap Lema.”

“I’ll do it, Jon,” Richie laughed, equally relieved and reached over the bed to slap David on the upside of his head.

“Ow!” David said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jon gave a half smile and mumbled, “Harder.” Richie smirked and smacked David in the stomach, causing his head to spin and he doubled over.

Jon huffed out a small laugh but frowned at David’s obvious pain. He looked at the faces surrounding him, when his gaze settled on Leesha he crooked a finger to her and she moved to the side of the bed smiling and said, “About time you woke up, Jonny.”

“L’sha, not your fault. Not D’s fault. No one’s fault,” Jon struggled, “Baby is strong. We’ll work it out. No more guilt. Y’hear?” Jon reached for Leesha’s hand, squeezing it as hard as he could to get his message across, pulling her close so she could hear him, “Get him to a doctor...not good.” 

She gave him a quizzical look but nodded, saying, “Tomorrow.” Jon blinked and gave a slight nod in satisfaction. He couldn’t explain why it was so important but he had delivered the message.

Jon sought Richie out next, curling his finger to get him closer. “Still pissed at me, Rich?” Jon said, his voice a little stronger, though a little garbled, “Buy Becca new glasses.” 

Richie pulled back a little in shock. “You..you heard that?” he asked. Jon smiled weakly and nodded. Richie ran his hands through his hair before saying, “Not pissed anymore, Jonny, I love you too much. I’m gonna go ring Becca and tell her the news. I’ll bring the kids up again tomorrow.” Richie leant down and kissed Jon and left the room.

The doctor came in at that moment to check on the patient, saying, “Welcome back, Jon. You’ve given us a few scares in the past week. You need to rest now. I’ll allow your visitors another couple of minutes before I become the bad guy.” 

Jon nodded weakly and said, “Not Julie.”

“No, I’ll allow your wife to stay,” Dr Corser said, “but no tangos, horizontal or otherwise.” Jon gave a lopsided grin at that comment as the doctor left the room.

Jon looked over to Julie and reached up with his good arm to wipe her tears and said shakily, “No more. Too beautiful to cry. Kiss me.”

Julie gave a watery smile but touched her lips to Jon’s in a small tender kiss, one she didn’t think she would be doing again. “I love you so much, baby,” she whispered.

“Love you too, baby,” Jon smiled crookedly, “S’sorry...f’ ev’rything. Don’t leave me. Beggin’ you.”

“Never, my love!” she cried, “You’re stuck with me.”

“Good!” Jon swallowed heavily, “Thirsty.”

David grabbed for the cup of water and held the straw to Jon’s lips, “Just take it easy on the water, Jonny. We’ll leave you to rest now...but I want to say I’m so-.”

“No!” Jon said as clearly as possible. “Heard y’ b’fore. Don’t need to say again. No blame, hear me?” David nodded, grateful tears filling his eyes. “Now piss off. Kiss my babies, will y’?”

David swiped at his face quickly and nodded again, “I will. We’ll bring them up tomorrow. Rest up, Jonny.” He and Leesha said their goodbyes, managing to keep their composure until outside the hospital room.

Jon turned his blue eyes to Julie’s after the door closed behind the Bryans as she tentatively touched his face. He nuzzled into her hand as he held her gaze. She reached for the tube of lip balm she’d been applying to his mouth every hour and gently dabbed some on him.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see those baby blues again, Rockstar,” she whispered, “I was so scared.” She chewed on her bottom lip trying not to cry again but one big fat tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Jon mouthed ‘sorry’ through chapped, dry lips as the last of his flagging energy gave out. He patted the bed beside him and indicated for her to join him. Julie nodded and toed off her shoes, turned off the overhead lights, leaving just the night light glowing and gently climbed up beside him. 

Jon turned his face to her and buried his nose into her hair with a sigh, whispering, “I love you, baby,” before dropping into a natural sleep. Julie rested her hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat beneath her palm.

She waited until his breathing had deepened before letting the tears fall silently to the pillow as she thanked every higher being for bringing her husband back to her, eventually giving into the first deep sleep she’d had since the accident.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNINGS****
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL CAUSE YOU ANY DISTRESS AND CONTACT COUNSELLING SERVICES IF YOU ARE DISTRESSED BY THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Major Character deaths by assisted suicide.
> 
> We apologise if anyone becomes upset by this chapter but we looked upon it as two people so deeply and madly in love with each other, that the thought of death separating them was too painful to comprehend.

**Epilogue - 17 Years Later**

December had brought a record-breaking snowfall and the lowest temperatures of the last five years. The Bryan Family mansion in Colts Neck was blanketed in fresh snow, multi-coloured lights for the holiday season strung along the rooftop and chimneys.

The sound of Christmas music could be heard ringing in the air before opening the front door. It was an open door policy this Christmas. Any of their family or friends that wanted to visit could and stay for as long or as little as they wanted to. 

Aside from the handsome marble mantelpiece with its Hanukkah decorations, the largest Christmas tree ever seen in the home stood floor to ceiling, ornaments from both families gracing its branches.

_I see you thinking twice_  
_Wish I could read your mind_  
_Move up or out of line_  
_Too late for praying_

Laughter and screaming kids filled in any noise gaps. The smell of Christmas dinner from earlier and baked goods wafted from the kitchen, two of the three ovens keeping leftovers warm and the timer beeping on the third.

“Cookies are done!” Arielle exclaims and ruffled her 11-year-old son's shaggy hair. Ethan watched as his son unwrapped a new gaming console while his twin sister opened a brand new guitar. His youngest son, who was only six, played with the latest robot sensation.

Wrapping paper was tossed in every direction, the adults dodging massive bows and empty envelopes. Away from the fray were the two sofas, pushed towards the fireplace. Julie and Jon occupied the one furthest from the fire, their grandkids piling up their presents next to them.

The house was full of kids and grandkids from both clans. The Bongiovi boys were with their wives; Jake’s wife was pregnant with their first while Jesse’s three were hanging off him trying to wrestle him to the ground, his wife was in the kitchen helping Stephanie clear up from dinner. 

Romy and his wife had been unable to conceive as of yet but found solace in their family dog. Colton was helping by staying out of the kitchen after being banished by Steph after one too many suggestions on how to do things. 

Colton and Stephanie’s twins and their boyfriends, along with Janelle and her husband were watching the latest horror movie trying to keep their minds away from the sombre and bittersweet mood of this Christmas. Lily and her partner had disappeared after eating to her old room citing exhaustion from travelling as their excuse.

Richie, Becca, Ava and her two sons had arrived earlier on their way to visit Richie’s parents' graves. The three bandmates spent quality time together, reminiscing over their times together. Everyone seemed to know to give the three older men time alone. 

Colton, Jesse, Jake and Romy challenged the kids to a pool tournament in the games room, giving the women time to do their own version of grieving. Julie supporting Leesha as they cried and laughed with the next generation of Bon Jovi women.

A sandy blonde teenager bounded into the room, headphones covering his ears, notebook in his hand and sat at his Dad’s grand piano to pick out a tune and scribble a few notes on the page. 

“Sam? What are you working on?” Jon asked the oblivious teenager.

Jon stood and hobbled with the help of his cane, something he’d hated since his accident but it’d become a necessary evil as the years wore on. Making his way around the various family scattered throughout the living room to the piano, he looked over the boy’s shoulder at his notes. He picked up the pencil and made a few adjustments, “Try that, Sam.” He kissed the top of the boy’s head and patted him on the shoulder.

Sam looked at the additions, picking them out and was able to play the tune seamlessly, turning to smile at Jon. “Thanks, Papa.”

Sam had inherited drive, talent and good looks from both fathers. Biologically or through love and care, it didn’t matter. He was a talented pianist and budding songwriter and always willing to learn more. 

Leesha and David, who was wearing a baseball cap, were snuggled on the couch closest to the fireplace. David was the frailest one of the four. Even the most aggressive treatment had been unable to stop the cancer cells from overtaking his body. 

_I know we might lose our breath_  
_We might be scared to death_  
_This chance is like a step_  
_Just gotta take it_

The stomach cancer was at Stage Four and doctors didn’t give him longer than Christmas to live. He had long since lost those glorious blonde curls that had captured his wife’s eyes almost four decades prior. His once strong jaw and broad shoulders were now thin, hunched, and sunken in. 

Leesha rubbed her husband’s hand between hers and laid a blanket over him. Chemo marks now decorated his neck and arms, but it never stopped her from seeing the handsome man she’d fallen in love with. She kissed him before going to get him something warm to drink.

“Hey! We’re finally here,” Sammy called from the front door as she and her fiance shook off the snow from their jackets. “Sorry we’re late. Had a GSW come in. Who the hell would shoot someone on Christmas Eve?” 

Sammy had kept her promise to Jon and had started studying medicine. She was doing her internship at the same hospital that took care of her father. Her fiance, Michael, had been a patient’s friend that had made an impression straight off. He’d show up at the hospital, persistently asking her out until she agreed. They’d been together since that first date.

“We were wondering if you’d make it,” Leesha smiled and hugged her niece tightly. “Food’s in the oven still warm. You two hungry?”

“Thanks, Auntie L. We’ll eat soon,” Sammy replied, “How is he today?” Michael had slipped into the living room to greet everyone.

Leesha hesitated and forced a small smile. “It’s taking every ounce of energy he has to be down here,” she said, looking at David. “I wasn’t sure he’d make it to this point.”

Sammy drew her aunt into her arms, hugging her fiercely. “He’s a stubborn old devil, that one,” Sammy tried to lighten the mood a little, hoping her aunt wouldn’t dwell too much on what was fast approaching.

“He’ll be happy to see you. You always did bring a smile to his face on the darkest days.” Leesha took the warm glass of brandy in her hands and tweaked her niece’s nose.

“Shh don’t tell Uncle Mookie, but Uncle Lema is my favourite,” she winked at her aunt and followed her back into the living room. 

Using all her professional knowledge and persona, Sammy schooled her face into a happy smile before entering and being swamped by family. She waved to her parents but knelt in front of David first, taking his hands in hers and kissed the paper thin skin. She smiled up at him and saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes for her.

_Hold on tight, slide a little closer_  
_Up so high stars are on our shoulders_  
_Time flies by, don't close your eyes_

“How you doing, old man?” Sammy winked and poked her tongue out at him.

David slowly reached out a trembling hand to touch Sammy’s warm cheek, his voice a quiet rasp. “Sammy-girl.”

“Do you need anything?” she asked quietly, “How are your meds holding up?”

“I’ve got everything I need now you’re here,” he whispered.

Sammy dropped her head to his knees before he could see the sheen of tears form. She kissed his knuckles quickly and blinked them away before looking up at him again and nodded. “Are you up to our usual challenge this year, Lema?”

“Uh...I think your Aunt finished off all the whiskey a week ago...or are you talking about the one where you don’t get beaten by an old man?” David chided, managing a wink.

“Damn shame! I reckon I would have beaten you this year,” Sammy chuckled.

“Not on your life, kid.”

“Hey, stop hogging my girl,” Jon groused with a grin and beckoned Sammy over, “Don’t you have enough of my daughters?”

David looked over at Jon and smiled. “Told you, Jon. The ladies would come to me first even on my deathbed.” Leesha rolled her eyes and Julie shook her head. Leave it to David.

A single piercing whistle broke the air and, as pre-arranged, the living room filled with every member of the family as the settled in and around the elders. Colton and Gabby stood in front of everyone and Colton held up his hands to quieten everyone down.

David and Leesha, Jon and Julie looked at each other in surprise not having any clue about what the eldest of the Bryan children were up to. Colton cleared his throat and Gabby reached for his hand in support as this presentation was going to be a difficult one.

“Dad,” Colton started, “we’ve got one final present for you and we’ve deliberately left this till the end so that everyone you love and hold dear could be here to witness it. As much as we’d all like to deny the fact that every day with you here is now is a miracle, we know those miracles are slowly diminishing.”

Gabby took over as Colton struggled with his words, “We know your body is failing, even though we know your heart is as strong and stubborn as it always was. We’re not so sure about your memory though?” She smiled at the lame joke cursing that her pithy humour was sadly lacking right now. “So...shit you know I’m horrible with mushy stuff, Dad...but you’ve been the glue that held us together in the toughest times. In the shittiest moments of Jewness and a lifetime of dodging Herpes better than I could, what I’m trying to say is...we love you, Dad, and...and...ah fuck it…”

With the last words, Gabby broke down completely. She turned and welcomed the embraced from Leesha, showing emotion that none of them thought was possible from the thick-skinned comedian daughter.

She let her stepmom lead her over to the couch where David lifted his blanket and sniffled quietly as his eldest daughter curled up next to him. Colton followed on his Dad’s other side and opened a flat, velvet-lined jewellery box.

Inside was a white gold circular pendant with diamond accents along the rim. The initials DBL were engraved in the very centre, surrounded by the names of every child and grandchild. But the one that caught David’s attention was the very last name…

“Bryan Irwin?” David read through tears and looked up. From across the room, Janelle kissed her husband and stood. She walked over to her Dad, kneeling at his feet and rest her head on his knee. 

“Merry Christmas, daddy,” Janelle whispered and kissed his knuckles on the closest hand. “Or should I say, Saba.” She reached up and turned the pendant over, revealing an ultrasound photo framed within it.

Colton and Gabby each took a side of the chain and looped it around David’s neck, watching as he bent his head to kiss it. “I’ll always keep this close to my heart,” he whispered. “...And you...” he looked down at his youngest, “You are going to be a wonderful mother.”

**_*~*Later*~*_ **

“Babygirl, can you help me upstairs? I need to lay down and sleep,” David whispered to Leesha. The family had been watching a video Romeo had created...both sets of parents over the years from dating to marriage and all the times in between. Birth video snippets of Ethan and Ari being delivered followed by a pregnant Leesha and Julie demanding David to “hurry the fuck up”. The footage went on and on as the parents curled up and held hands.

Leesha nodded Julie over with a small smile. “Hey, would you mind locking up? I’m gonna get David his medications and get him into bed for the night. Do you mind having Sam? You can leave the video going also.”

“Of course,” Julie replied, hugging her best friend tightly. “I’ll call you when we get home, yeah?” Each of the kids stopped to hug and kiss David and Leesha, words of love and warm tears being shared. 

_Kiss by kiss love is a thrill ride_  
_What goes up might take us upside down_  
_Life ain't a merry go round_

Leesha helped David to stand and led him upstairs one step at a time. Their footsteps made no sound down the carpeted hallway. As David disappeared into their bedroom, Leesha took one more look over the banister at the home that had seen fights and kisses, heartbreak and makeup sex. 

Two mixed up families that had been woven so deep into each other’s lives, none of them could have asked for anything better. She lowered the lights from the wall panel and listened to the TV, their daughter calling for her Daddy and her sweet giggles mixed with David’s low chuckles.

She closed the door behind her, listening as giggles gave way to silence. It would be the last time that door would be closed...the last time they would enter this bedroom...the last for everything. 

“Would it be inappropriate to say Merry Christmas?” David asked through the darkness. 

“Not at all,” Leesha replied, preparing and handing David the triple dose of medication he’d requested that morning. She dimmed the lamps to a soft orange glow they always enjoyed for the more intimate moments and pulled out another pill bottle with David’s name on it.

_Can't lie and won't pretend_  
_I know what's 'round the bend_  
_Too late to start again_  
_Won't take it slower_

It would hurt their kids enough to lose one parent, but they were grown and she didn’t want to live without her soulmate. Many would call it selfish but she’d been called worse. 

So for the last week, as agreed between them both, David had endured far more pain than was necessary just to ensure his wife would be able to follow him. Sam, the hardest one to say goodbye to that night, would be safe and completely loved with Jon and Julie. 

Julie was in their kitchen one day after tidying up some last minute business before the Christmas break when Leesha walked in with a handful of glassware for the dishwasher. She made it as far as the sink before hurling it into the bowl in anger.

“Honey, what’s up?” Julie asked.

“I...I can’t do it,” she cried, “How am I going to do it?”

“Do what?” Dread filled her every fibre.

“Live without him. He’s my everything. I don’t want to live either if he’s not here.” Leesha looked pointedly at Julie. “Sam…”

Julie inhaled sharply at the realisation of what her lifelong friend was silently telling her. She understood though, after enduring Jon’s accident all those years ago, she’d had the same thoughts. Blinking away the tears, she pulled Leesha into a strong embrace, “You do what you need to do, honey. I’ll stand by whatever you choose to do,” she whispered, “Just remember I love you both, always remember that, honey.” She released Leesha and walked briskly from the room in tears.

She’d explained the situation to Colton, Gabby and Ethan when all three asked why David was refusing his pain medication. None of them agreed with the idea, but understood and swore to keep the family together when the time came. 

With that comforting thought, Leesha pulled out a letter to the family, written and signed by both of them along with two framed photos and placed them on the neglected white piano. David had lost the strength to play but would often lay in their bed and request Leesha to play for him.

_Let's slip right off these tracks_  
_We'll fly or we might crash_  
_Don't look down, don't look back_  
_'Cause it ain't over_

One frame held a photo taken by David Bergman on Jon and Julie’s wedding day. Both couples holding each other and smiling for the camera, their bright faces shining with love and happiness. The second frame was of David and Leesha the first night they’d met backstage, snuggled up for the camera and blissfully unaware of what their future had in store.

Leesha swallowed the pills after helping David with his and crawled into that big bed together one last time. She pulled the covers over them and cradled David in her arms, stroking his pale cheek.

“Alicia?” David whispered, calling his wife by her birth name for the first time. 

“Yeah?”

David clutched the pendant around his neck with as much strength as his body could spare. “Did I ever tell you that when I first saw you, I fell head over heels in love with you?” His eyes sparkled up at her.

_Hold on tight, slide a little closer_  
_Up so high stars are on our shoulders_  
_Time flies by, don't close your eyes_

Leesha’s hot tears streamed down her cheeks. “N..no…”

“I knew that night I wanted you in my life and I’ve never been wrong.” David’s body shook with his own silent tears, his thumb running along the engraving of his children and grandchildren’s names. “Through everything...I never stopped loving you, woman…” His voice was slowly getting quieter and weaker. 

“David, I love you...I’m scared…” Leesha cried as her chest started to tighten, starting to feel drowsy. “My soulflame...my forever...Don’t leave me…”

David looked up into his wife’s eyes, welcoming one last deep kiss from her trembling lips. “Don’t be afraid, my love. I’ll be waiting for you on the other side. You’ll know where to find me...you always have. I love you so much...to the moon and back.” 

His eyes slipped closed and Leesha held him as she sobbed, the last ghost of David’s breath on her neck as her world slowly slipped into the warm, comfortable embrace of nothingness.

_Kiss by kiss love is a thrill ride_  
_What goes up might take us upside down_  
_Life ain't a merry go round_

 

_Final Scene_  
_Letter being read voiceover style by Leesha & David_  
_Start at Master bedroom...Leesha and David laying lifeless with each other_  
_View sweeps around the room from piano to dresser, showing Leesha & David’s wedding photo_  
_Pan out to the hallway and show family photos_  
_Down the spiral staircase into the lounge_  
_TV playing video of the family at a pool party_  
_Pan into the kitchen, echos of the family laughing_  
_Echos of David’s piano playing_  
_Out the front door into an overhead vision of mansion_  
_Master room lamp goes out_  
_House is dark, view pans away to show the thick forest surroundings_  
_Snow starts falling heavier and swirls with the wind...A loud roll of thunder_  
_Fades to black_

 

*~*~*

To our family...Bryans, Bongiovi's and Sambora's

Well, we made it to Christmas Eve. It was touch and go for a while, but we grit our teeth and got there.

We know this isn’t the Christmas present you were expecting but we wanted to leave with happiness and love in our hearts and treasured memories in yours. You’ve made this final night beautiful beyond compare.

Please know that this is the hardest thing we’ve ever had to do! Here goes….

To our dear friends, Richie and Becca, please know we’ve appreciated your love and support all these years. We’re asking you to extend that love and support to our families now. They will need your strength over the next few days. 

Becca, you’ve been the best thing to come into Richie’s life and we love you for pulling him together when he needed it the most. You’ve both created a beautiful family. 

Richie, my brother, even though we didn’t always see eye to eye over the years, I know you’ve had our backs when we’ve needed you, as I have had yours. Stay strong, my friend….D.

To the children...know that each and every one of you were loved from the moments you blessed our lives. You’ve made us the proudest parents, aunt and uncle, grandparents... ever to have lived. We love you in eternity and will be watching over you until the day we meet again.

To Jon...My brother and best friend…You’ve been there through heaven and hell. Even though we’ve had moments of betrayal, anger, and sadness, somehow we made it through. We know you’ll look after Sam and guide him on the path of life. 

To Julie...My dearest sister...tell the kids about how we used to be. Happy and healthy, a couple of strong women that loved adventure and weren’t afraid to fight for them. Share with them the tears we shed and the great times we had. 

Share with Sam about David’s legacy and how he wanted that legacy to continue. Enclosed is our joint Last Will and Testament. Please ensure our wishes are carried out. We also had a new birth certificate issued for Sam under Samuel John Bryan Bongiovi. Both David and Jon are listed as the Fathers.

We do this final act as one, with open hearts and sound minds. Tell the authorities and the world we went peacefully and together.

We love you all. Please forgive us.

David and Alicia Bryan  
December 24, 2043

PS We’ll say hi to Hugh, Alec and Tico for you, boys. Just listen for the thunder….


End file.
